


Moonlighting - Alternative Ending

by AngelEyes1412



Series: Alternative ending Moonlighting [1]
Category: Moonlighting (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, alternative ending, moonlighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 71,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes1412/pseuds/AngelEyes1412
Summary: The Anselmo case finally ;) gets resolved. Maddie and David grow closer again.. but then there is an sudden surprise! Leaving them both stunned. They go on a case to New York.
Relationships: David Addison/Maddie Hayes
Series: Alternative ending Moonlighting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991782
Kudos: 3





	1. So it begins..

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started to rewatch Moonlighting. The ending really angered me. We, the viewers, deserved a better ending. So I decided to write one. 
> 
> The characters aren't mine, they were created by Glenn Gordon Caron. I just enjoy writing fiction and hope you'll like it.

After speaking to Jamie, Maddie realized what David had just done, what he had given up.  
“I’m sure you were and you certainly tricked Mrs. Anselmo” were the last words she spoke to Jamie. After their conversation Maddie got her belongs and found out that David had already left . She wanted to talk to him, make sure he was alright. She didn’t though, she was afraid that he’d take it the wrong way. Instead she took a taxi to the hotel. 

When she arrived at the hotel, she sighed. She desperately wanted to go to her own home. She suddenly felt sad, going up to her hotel room. She felt so empty. They still hadn’t given her an estimation on when they’d be done with her house.  
She opened her room, in which she had placed some items from her house. She kicked off her shoes and poured herself a glass of wine and put on Anita Baker’s most recent record “Giving You the Best That I Got”. She took a big gulp from her glass. Closing her eyes, letting the music take over her mind. All of a sudden she snickered at the thought of Agnes and Bert’s wedding. “What a wedding!” she laughed to herself. She picked up the phone, started punching in the first numbers of David’s number before hanging up. She got up and poured another glass, took another big gulp and took off her dress. She took the last big gulp, she was drinking too fast, she felt that last gulp. Holding on to the door post, she stumbled into the bathroom. “A hot bath will take my mind off of thing” she thought to herself. She turned on the faucet, threw in some bath oil and turned to face the mirror. She looked at herself in shock, then started laughing at how ridiculous she looked. Her make-up was runny, her hair was flat and her face kind of puffy. The bath wasn’t even half full. She walked back into the room to get another glass of wine, against her better judgment. She didn’t care, she needed to feel numb. She unhooked her bra and took off her underwear. Taking another look in the mirror she saw that she had lost too much weight these last couple of weeks. “I blame you Addison.” She said to her reflection. “For giving me so much stress.”  
She stepped into the hot bath. It was a bit too hot, but she submerged herself staying under for a few seconds. Getting back up, she sat back against the bath. That’s when the tears came, she didn’t know why, but she couldn’t stop. 

She pulled up her knees and rest her head against her knees. She kept crying. “This is all you fault Addison…” she was discussing him as if he was in the room with her “You messed with my head. You made me feel things I’ve never felt before. You did this to me, you hear me. You did this to me!” While tears streamed down her face. She splashed a handful of bathwater over her face. And again.. and again.. until she stopped crying. “You know it’s not his fault” she was addressing herself “You did this to yourself. You’ve pushed him away when you left, not telling him you were pregnant. You’ve pushed him away by getting married to Walter Bishop, what the hell were you thinking?!?! And then you’ve pushed him in the arms of Annie with your ‘pal’ speech. She might be your cousin, but she got what you wanted, you basically handed him to her.” Her rational mind taking over.  
“But she was also wrong..” trying to defend herself against her mind “she was married to Mark, she should have never pursuit David.”  
“We both know he only chased her because you rejected him.” Damn her rational mind.  
“But we could have never worked, we are too different.” She pleaded  
“How do you know? You never tried. You never gave him an honest chance to proof himself to you.”

She wanted to reply back to herself, but the phone interrupted her conversation. She knew she’d never make the call, pulled the plug out of the bath and turned on the shower head. She quickly washed her hair, the put in the conditioner. The phone stopped ringing after 8 times. She counted, just to get out of her own head. She rinsed the conditioner and turned off the water. She grabbed a towel, the phone rang again. She listened again while she dried and moisturized herself. It rang 8 times again. Who wanted to speak to her that bad? 

She went back into her room, putting on some clean underwear and silk pajamas. She loved the soft fabric against her skin. She crawled into the bed, the record had already finished without her noticing.  
The phone rang again, she sighed. “Maddie Hayes” she said as she picked it up.  
“Maddie? Maddie it’s David..”  
“David?”  
“Yeah, am I bothering you? I’ve already tried to call you 2 times. I was starting to get worried when you didn’t pick up the phone.” David did sound concerned  
“I’m sorry, I was taking a bath. I wasn’t quick enough.” She said feeling relieved that it was him.  
“Were you thinking of me?” he cockily asked.  
She couldn’t help but smile at his question, but without missing a beat replied him “Keep on dreaming Addison.”  
He laughed.  
They would never admit to it, but they loved these little discussion they’d always have.  
“You okay David?” this time she sounded concerned.  
The other side of the line got quiet.  
“David?”  
“You know me Maddie. She was just another blonde.” He was being his cocky self and still she thought he sounded different.  
“And you couldn’t keep it in your pants?” she added, knowing damn well that nothing happened.  
“Well yeah, like I said you know me Maddie.”  
“Yeah I know you David. Did you ring me for a specific reason?”  
“No.. I mean yeah. I was thinking about the Anselmo case. We need to wrap up soon. Especially now that Agnes and Bert are going on their honeymoon.” He sounded doubtful.  
“Are they going on a honeymoon, David? After their wedding today I think the honeymoon will take a while!” she laughed.  
He also started laughing when Maddie mentioned the wedding. “Yeah, this will be a day no one is bound to forget quickly.”  
“Can we talk about the Anselmo case tomorrow David? It’s been a long day and I am really tired. I’ll be in the office at 08:30”  
“Yeah, sure that is fine. I’ll be there at 09:30”  
She smiled. “Goodnight David.”  
“Goodnight Maddie..”  
“Oh and David..”  
“Yeah?”  
“Nothing.. goodnight.”  
“Goodnight.” He hung up the phone  
She was still holding the horn to her ear as she whispered “I love you.”

Maddie had a long and restless night. Getting up at 05:00am. After her shower, she turned on the TV to watch the morning news. She heard the voices, but nothing really came in. She called roomservice to order some coffee. She wasn’t hungry. And she wasn’t picking up this check, she might as well enjoy it. Quickly putting on some make-up, doing her hair while drinking the hot black coffee. She really needed it. It was 06:00am when she was finished. She checked her watch one more time. 06:01.. She put on a hat, grabbed her clutch and walked towards the door. Sighing before opening. She put on her famous “I am fine” smile and headed to the elevator.  
She stepped into the elevator, remembering the time David and she got stuck in the elevator. There was mirror in the elevator, she looked at herself, she looked good and she knew it. Even after a hard day, difficult night, she cleaned up very well. 

The lobby was quiet, most guests were still asleep.  
“Good morning miss Hayes, how can I help you this morning.” Sarah said  
“Good morning Sarah, could you ring a taxi for me, please?” a part of her hated the fact that the staff already knew her name, a bigger part of her hated that she knew most of theirs. At least those who work the reception.  
“Of course miss Hayes, one moment please.” Sarah was always chipper.  
“Thank you, Sarah.” Maddie turned on her heels heading towards the exit. “Why the hell did I borrow David my BMW?” she thought to herself. 

The taxi arrived quickly and the ride was short. 

She walked towards the office, stopping at ‘Blue moon’ logo. Slightly running her fingers of the letters. She unlocked the front door, locking it behind her. She walked towards her office in the dark, she didn’t feel like turning on the lights just yet. Unlocking the door, she couldn’t help but look at David’s office. Sighing, she went in and closed the door behind her. Resting her head against the door.  
Maddie hated feeling this way. She was so frustrated, no she was angry at herself. “Maddie, stop it!” she said to herself “Let’s wrap up the Anselmo case.” As she sat down she grabbed the folder. She had read it a million times before. It was a simple cut case, a cheating spouse. That’s why Maddie couldn’t believe Jamie had fallen for David’s excuses about throwing Mrs. Anselmo off in his own shower. She smiled at that thought, the smile quickly turned into a worrisome frown. “He seemed happy with Annie, what made him change his mind?” she was so lost in her thought that she didn’t hear her door open.

“Good morning miss Hayes” a chirpy familiar voice shocked her. “I’m sorry miss Hayes, did I startle you?” Agnes had a way of brightening up a room by just standing there smiling.  
“Good morning miss DiPesto or is it Mrs. Viola now? Yes you startled me, I was just rereading the Anselmo case and thinking what to do next?” Maddie could lie through her teeth and no one ever noticed. “Except him..” she thought to herself half smiling at Agnes.  
“You know miss Hayes, I hadn’t thought about that.” Agnes continued “Whether to stay miss DiPesto, Mrs. Viola, Mrs. DiPesto-Viola or Mrs. Viola-DiPesto..” she left the words linger, anxiously waiting Maddie’s advice.  
“Which one of those do you prefer Agnes?” she lovingly replied, happy to have her mind elsewhere.  
“I don’t know. I don’t know what Bert wants?” Maddie detected the anxiety in Agnes’ voice.  
“Agnes, it is your name, you will have to use it.” Panic arose in Agnes’ face when Maddie continued “Of course you can talk to Mr. Viola about it, but it has to be your decision.” Maddie’s voice was calm and collected, the one thing Agnes was not.  
“Thank you miss Hayes, you’re right. I will talk to Bert about it.” A small smile of relief across her face. Agnes’ mind was always chaotic and in the moment, Maddie was the exact opposite. Her mind was cool, calm and collective, she was always overthinking everything.  
“For now I will just keep it at miss DiPesto. I you decide on something else, let me know. Okay?”  
“Yes, miss Hayes.”  
“Oh and miss DiPesto?”  
“Yes, miss Hayes?”  
“Why are you in this early after your wedding day?” a curious look across her face.  
“Well, we won’t be going on our honeymoon. Bert’s jaw is broken and his snoring drove me crazy. I figured I’d go to the office before I place a pillow over his head.” Agnes replied quite serious but Maddie couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Ah married life!” she smiled.  
“Would you like me to make some coffee for us, miss Hayes?”  
“Yes, please.” She replied with a soft smile “Oh and miss DiPesto?”  
“Yes miss Hayes?”  
“Will you please ring me if and when Mr. Addison comes in?”  
“Of course, miss Hayes.” Agnes closed the door behind her.  
Maddie felt better after speaking to Agnes. She always seemed to brighten her spirits with her presence. 

Maddie watched the clock like a hawk. David said he’d be in by 09:30am to talk about the Anselmo case. It was only 07:30am.  
There was a knock at her door. “Come on in miss DiPesto.” Expecting Agnes to bring her a cup of coffee. She ruffled through the Anselmo case again.  
The door opened, Maddie didn’t look up. Coffee was placed on her desk “Thank you so much Agnes, I can really use this.. “ as she looked up “right now.” She smiled. “Good morning Mr. Addison, you’re in early.”  
“Good morning miss Hayes. Yes, well, I thought you can’t run this agency without me and the Anselmo case needs both our attention.” He was as confident and suave as ever raising his eyebrow at her as he always did.  
“I am so sorry miss Hayes, I was making coffee and listening to the messages and he.. he..” Agnes was trying to catch her breath after running after David “He was quicker than me.”  
“It’s fine miss DiPesto, don’t worry about it.”  
“Yeah Agnes, it’s just me!” David swung his arm around her shoulder “So how was last night? Did Bert and you have a great wedding night?” raising his eyebrows up and down.  
“Mr. Addison!!” Agnes squealed in shock.  
“Oh come on Agnes, you can tell me?” He winked at her.  
“That will be all miss DiPesto.” Maddie interrupted “Please refrain from any sexual comments towards the staff Mr. Addison.”  
Relief came across Agnes’ face, giving Maddie a thankful look, she quickly left the office.  
“Please refrain from any sexual comments towards the staff.” David jokingly repeated after Maddie “Oh come on Maddie, she knows me. I’m just kidding! Besides Bert will fill me in later!”  
“David!” Maddie faked a shocked expression.  
He laughed “I really have a hunch about the Anselmo case.” All of a sudden he sounded really serious as he sat down at the edge of her desk. “It’s a really clear cut case of cheating spouses.”  
“Well.. David..” she tried interrupting him.  
“I know, I know, I’m dead wrong..”  
“Actually ..”  
“Yeah it must be something different. But why would they hire us if it was just a simple case of cheaters?”  
“ACTUALLY..” she raised her voice.  
“Or maybe it’s not a simple case of cheaters.. maybe Mrs. Anselmo isn’t Mrs. Anselmo.. maybe.. just maybe..” He was ranting on.  
“DAVID!”  
“Maybe Mr. Anselmo actually killed Mrs. Anselmo and this Mrs. Anselmo is actually a mistress?”  
“DAVID! Shut up!” Maddie got up and stood within inches of his shocked face “Now.. what I was going to say. I agree with you.”  
“You what?”  
“I agree with you. The case is a simple clear cut cheating spouses type of case. BUT our client is paying us the big bucks for evidence. So you and I should go out and find the evidence needed. And how the hell did you come up with the Mrs. Anselmo is killed and this is the mistress theory? That is pretty farfetched!” Maddie stopped to breath “Why would she change all her appearance to look like Mrs. Anselmo and then hire us to catch her husband cheating? Why David?”  
“Well maybe.. MADDIE.. it isn’t that farfetched if you use that honey blonde noggin of yours.”  
Maddie felt enraged! She hated when he emphasized her name, but she hated it even more that she found herself at loss of words.  
Maddie took a sharp breath “Stop that Addison!” David smirked at her, knowing he really got to her. “Stop smirking!” her blue eyes pierced his. “This isn’t funny. We are talking about people lives!”  
“Are we now?” was all he said.  
“Argghh there is no talking to you! Get out! Get out!” she screamed  
“Ah miss Hayes can’t win the argument, so she starts screaming. Very professional.” His eyes got darker as he leaned in “isn’t that right?”  
Maddie was taken aback by his eyes and stood frozen for a couple of seconds before composing herself. “You are right, David. That wasn’t very professional of me. Why don’t you take Mr. Viola and follow Mr. Anselmo today. I will take Jamie and follow Mrs. Anselmo.” She coldly replied.  
“Jamie? Like administration Jamie?” David replied in shock.  
Now it was Maddie’s time to smirk. “Yes, that Jamie she told me she wanted to become an investigator. And seeing that Mrs. Anselmo doesn’t know her. She is a safe bet. I will instruct her as soon as she comes in.”  
“Maybe I should go with you. Look we don’t even know if Bert will come in today. Seeing as he broke his jaw and all.” He sounded nervous.  
“Well, then you’ll be on your own. I don’t think Mr. Anselmo will give you a hard time.” She was all rational, only because she knew she hit a nerve. 

\--

Maddie was actually quite surprised at how pleasant Jamie’s company was. When she told Jamie she’d take her on a case Jamie was over the moon. Hoping this would be the start of a new career. She clung on every word Maddie said, complied to everything Maddie asked. It was quite refreshing not to have to discuss every- and anything. David would have question everything she did or said. She would never admit to it, but it really made her doubt her investigating abilities. She was never the one to doubt herself, but he.. he always got to her. Every. Damn. Time. 

“Miss Hayes?” Jamie shocked her  
“Oh gosh.. yes Jamie?”  
“Oh did I startle you?”  
“I’m sorry I was sunk in my own thought. What is it?”  
“About the case?” Jamie was curious  
“What?” Maddie was annoyed by her presumptions it could be anything else “There is nothing else on my mind.” She lied.  
“I’m sorry.” Jamie felt embarrassed “Miss Hayes? We’ve followed Mrs. Anselmo the entire afternoon. I’ve learned a lot about shadowing.”  
“But?” Maddie pressured on  
“But nothing happened. She went to Rodeo Drive to shop, had a fancy lunch and I’m betting she will go to a beauty salon or hair dresser now. And then what?” Jamie curiously looked at Maddie.  
Maddie hadn’t given it any thought, her mind was otherwise engaged. “Well, I think you’re right. We need more evidence. We’re still empty handed.”  
“May I make a suggestion?” Jamie hopefully asked.  
Maddie was thankful that Jamie did have her head in the case “Of course Jamie. I’m quite curious what you’ve come up with.”  
“Well miss Hayes, Mrs. Anselmo knows you, but I doubt she knows me. What if I can also get into the beauty salon of hair dresser, sit next to her and try to get something.. anything out of her?”  
“That’s actually a good idea Jamie!” Maddie was both relieved that Jamie would be out of the car and that the idea was actually good. 

\--

Mrs. Anselmo eventually went into a nail salon. Maddie told Jamie to pay for it and give her the receipt later. These were Blue Moon expenses.  
Maddie drove to a small coffee shop on the corner and grabbing a large black coffee. Her head was pounding. She couldn’t concentrate on the case.. she slipped back into the car. Blankly staring out of the window, half eyeing the nail salon and half preoccupied by the headache forming behind her right eye. She felt the enormous headache coming up, grabbing her bag, taking 2 Tylenols and putting on her shades. Drinking them down with the black coffee. She closed her eyes for a second, when she opened her eyes she saw Mr. Anselmo walking towards the nail salon. Looking around, she saw David and Bert sitting in Bert’s car. They hadn’t seen her just yet, she just stared at them. Bert looked horrible. “Poor guy.” She said to herself wishing the Tylenol would start to work, closing her eyes and resting her head on the seat. 

\--

“Mwwwrr. Adwison?” Bert tried  
“What’s up Bert?” David couldn’t help but laugh at the poor guy  
“Isw’t twat misssssss Hawes’ cwar?” His jaw hurt with every word as he pointed to the BMW.  
“Mmh. I guess it is. Mrs. Anselmo will probably be in the nail salon. Maybe they have a couples treatment reserved.” David winked at Bert. Bert painfully laughed.  
“Bert?”  
Bert nodded. “Wes ser?”  
“Bert, I think Jamie went into the nail salon. I am going to miss Hayes, she looks kind of pale. Something is off. I am going over there. If she is fine, I’ll be back. If you see me behind the wheel, I’m taking her home. You think you can manage?”  
Bert nodded “Awf Cwarse ser.”  
“If I’m off, I’ll meet you at the office later.”  
Bert just waved a “it’s fine” wave. 

\--

A knock on her window shocked her, grabbing her head. She heard the door open, unable to look at it. “You’re back Jamie? Could you please drive us back?” she kept her eyes closed. “God it’s so bright outside” she thought to herself.  
“Scoot over.” Was al David said  
“David?”  
“Yes, but you can also call me your knight in shining armor.” She heard the smug smile in his voice, but the headache kept her from making any comment as she complied to what he said and scooting. “What no witty, sarcastic remark?” He couldn’t help it.  
Maddie put on her seat belt and placed her head on the window. “When did the car start spinning?” she thought to herself.  
“Maddie? Yo Blondie?”  
Maddie just groaned in pain.  
“Seriously Maddie..” concern grew in David’s voice “Are you okay?”  
Maddie pulled up her knees, trying to sit in fetal position. She couldn’t talk, nausea taking over. She felt the coffee coming back up. Trying to shake her head.  
“Come on, I’ll take you home or to your hotel I mean.” He said  
“Jamie.” Was all she could mutter  
“I’ve instructed Mr. Viola to pick up Jamie, she’ll be fine. You look really bad..”  
That was the exact moment Madolyn Hayes starting throwing up. She tried to open the door, but it was too late. She threw up over the entire side of the door and herself.  
“Jeeezz Maddie? You drunk?” David had seen his share of vomit before, but this was something new.  
She felt a second wave coming up, this time she was quick enough and opened the door. The second wave was worse than the first. It finally stopped, she closed the door and clinked to the door. She felt so embarrassed. She knew she vomited all over herself, she had never vomited over herself. She felt more than horrible.  
David quietly started the car, drove past Bert and nodded. Bert nodded back.  
\--

“We’re here.” David softly said. Maddie cringed at his voice, he spoke soft but the words felt like needles poking into her head. It felt like he was screaming at her. He looked at her, he felt pity for her, because she was in pain. He quickly got out of the car, walking over to her side. Opening the door on the passenger side. The only thing holding her up was her seat belt. He softly pushed her back into the seat, unbuckling her. “Come here Maddie.” He whispered.  
She slowly moved, one hand on her forehead the other holding on to the side of the door. “I’m so sorry, David.” Her voice was nothing more than a whisper.  
“Yeah, yeah, you can thank me later..” he smiled “in the bedroom.” He waited to be scolded, but nothing. “Come here babe.” He swiftly picked her up, like she weighed nothing.  
She felt horrible, feeling him pick her up and feeling her vomit side press against him. But she couldn’t do a thing about it.  
They got in the elevator in the garage of the hotel. Reaching her floor, he whispered: “Maddie, I’m going to put you down to open the door, were is the key?”  
“It’s in my purse.” She kept her eyes closed and fished for the key. “Here.”  
He let her feet slowly touch the floor, she hold on to his right side for her dear life. “I remember the last time you clung to me like that.” He smirked. Again no reply. He started to seriously worry about her. He dragged her inside.  
“Lay down blondie.” He sat her on the bed. “You look horrible.”  
“Thanks.” Was all she could mutter.  
Without saying anything he took off her shoes.  
“I can’t” she muttered again.  
“Whoa whoa.. no funny business Toots. I’m trying to help.” David got frustrated because he thought that he wanted anything more.  
“No David.. I don’t want to lay in bed in my own vomit.” Her voice was still nothing more than a whisper, but a bit clearer. “Please help me, I can’t sit up.”  
“Well I guess hell froze over.” He sarcastically said “I get to undress you.”  
She just waved with her hand. “Oh stop it David!” He mimicked her voice “This is not the time!” he actually saw a slight smile on her face as he helped her out of her coat. Her fingers tried to find the buttons on her shirt. “Let me.” As she felt his warm hands unbutton her shirt tugging at the hem to get the shirt out of her pants. “I will also have to take your pants off, your entire right side is kinda disgusting.”  
There was an enormous knot in her stomach. “Thank you, David.” She whispered.  
She felt his warm hands touch her belly trying to get her pants open. Even though she felt horrible, this simple touch send shivers down her spine. He pulled at both pant legs, slipping her pants off. There she was lying in her silk underwear, she could hear him swallow. Wishing she could look at him, but every time she tried opening her eyes, the room started to spin again. Her hands went over the bed to look for the covers.  
“Hold on.” she heard David say and all of a sudden she felt a warm wash cloth go over her arm and leg. Was he actually cleaning her up? He covered her arms and legs. And came back to clean her face and a part of her hair.  
He kneeled down beside her. “Can I get you anything? Water? Tylenol? Anything?”  
“Maybe some water. I just took 2 Tylenol.” She whispered.  
He got up to get her some water and a cold compress for her head.  
“David?”  
“Yes Maddie?”  
“Please don’t leave me.” She pleaded.  
“What?”  
“I don’t want to be alone now.”  
“Okay, I’ll stay. But don’t take advantage of me!” he teasingly warned her. There was that little smile on her face again. He took the other side of the bed, popping up the pillows so he could sit more comfortably. He felt her moving backwards until her bottom touched his thigh. He put his right arm on her side.  
“I’m here” was the last thing she heard him say before drifting in a deep, painful sleep.  
He watched her sleep “what have become”, he thought to himself. Wanting to touch her, but afraid to wake her. 

After about an hour, Maddie started to moan. “She is really in pain” he thought to himself eyeing her. He had put on the TV, turning sound off so he wouldn’t wake her.  
“No! Why? Why would you do that?” Maddie screamed.  
David immediately sat up straight, rubbing his eyes “What? What is it Maddie?”  
“No, no. Why? Why her?” her voice got softer, she almost sounded hurt.  
He had fallen asleep, but trying to get his thought straight “Her? Who? Maddie?” He looked down at her, seeing that she was still fast asleep.  
“Why David?” her voice was a mere whisper “Why Annie?”  
“Oh” was all he could say, feeling his heart sink.  
“You knew I love you. I told you.” She was softly crying in her sleep “I do love you.”  
“I love you too” he whispered “More than I’ll ever admit to.”  
“Why Annie? Why my cousin?” she snickered.  
“She was a cheap knock off version of you, Maddie. That’s why.” He murmured.  
“Why do we keep hurting each other?” was the last thing she said before she wildly started to toss and turn. 

She woke an hour and a half later. Feeling really groggy.  
“Hey beautiful.” David kissed the top of her head  
“Hey.” She faintly smiled at him. Trying to focus her eyes.  
“Feel like eating or drinking something?” he asked  
Her mouth was really dry. “I’d love some chamomile tea.” Knowing this will always calm her stomach. She closed her eyes again, the light was still uncomfortable.  
“Yes, this is room 218. We’d like a pot of tea, do you have chamomile?” David listened to the other end “Yes, do you have some saltine crackers? And cold chocolate milk. That’ll be all.”  
Maddie couldn’t help but chuckle, David and his chocolate milk.  
“You okay princess?” he asked.  
How she hated it when he called her princess. She felt it was more of an insult than a compliment. She wasn’t a ‘helpless’ princess. “I’m feeling a bit better. The room stopped spinning, so that’s something.” Her voice was more husky than usual.  
“And this time it wasn’t me who rocked your world.” He joked. “Want to try and sit up?”  
She wanted to respond to his joke, but she let it slip. “Yes, I’ll just pop up the pillows.” As she put up the pillows, she opened her eyes again. The TV light were painfully bright.  
He saw her struggle with the TV lights, without a word he turned off the TV.  
“Thank you David.” She was massaging the sides of her head.  
“Don’t mention it..” there was a knock on the door “Ah.. room service.” He opened the door and a cart was pushed in. David handed $5,- to the busboy “Thanks.”

He handed her a cup of tea.  
She held the hot cup of tea between her hands “Thank you so much David” she blew on the tea.  
“You’re welcome. I can pour a mean cup of tea.” David absentmindedly said while pouring his coffee.  
“No David.” She tried to get his attention. “David?”  
“Ah!” he said after taking a sip of coffee “Liquid black gold.. so underestimated.”  
“DAVID!” trying to yell.  
“I’m sorry.. Yes?”  
“Thank you.” She repeated  
“You’ve already thanked me for the tea.” He looked at her like she lost her mind.  
“Not just for the tea, thank you for today. Thank you for picking me up, taking me here AND staying with me.” She sounded so vulnerable “It means a lot to me.”  
“That’s what friends are for.” She knew he meant well, but why did it hurt her? “I’ve also gotten some saltine crackers, you need to get something in your stomach.” He handed her a saltine cracker.  
“I’ll try, I don’t feel nauseous anymore.” As she accepted the cracker.  
He sat down beside her, his hand on her knee. “How are you feeling?” with his free hand, he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

His hand was burning on her knee, the small gesture made her shiver in a good way. She nibbled the cracker. “I’m feeling slightly better. The light still hurts my eyes and there is a throbbing behind my right eye. But I’ll live.” She smiled “I’ve had migraines before, but the last time was years ago.”  
Without thinking about it, she placed her hand over his hand. “Thank you again David.”

He swallowed, it seemed like a life time ago that she last touched him. He watched her hand resting on his. Slowly looking up deep into her blue eyes, the beautiful piercing blue eyes. He stood up and kissed the top of her head. “You’re welcome. Come on Maddie, you need to get your strength up.”

His eyes.. his deep green eyes.. what was that? She smiled at him. “I would like to take a bath.. I smell.. I smell bad.” Her smile became bigger.  
“I didn’t want to say anything…” he winked. “I’ll draw you a bath. You finish the cracker and tea.”  
“Yes, dad!” he laughed  
“I always dreamt that you’d call me daddy..” he side eyed her.  
“Well some dreams do come true.” She licked her lips.  
He stood nailed to the ground, shock on his face. “What did you say?”  
“Nothing.” She smiled and drank the last of the tea, throwing her legs off the bed. She had to grab the right side of her head, the throbbing was horrible. All of a sudden she smelled the scent of dried up vomit. Making her gag. Thankful to hear the bath running, she got up. She leaned against the door frame. “Can I get in?”

Even though she looked very pale he couldn’t help but admire the beauty in front of him. She held up her hand “I know.. I know I look like a ghost.” She smiled.  
“A very sexy ghost.” He added.  
She felt the blood rise to her face.  
“Ah the ghost is getting her color back.” He smirked, knowing he made her blush.  
All of a sudden she realized that she was only wearing her underwear, trying to cover herself with her arms. He laughs.. “Too late Maddie.” As he walks past her. “The bath is ready.” As he passes her, he softly caresses her arm. He sees the goose bumps on her arm.  
“David?”  
“Yeah.. yeah.. you’re welcome.”  
“No.. David? Will you please stay? I’m still a bit wobbly.”  
“Oh of course. Can I use the phone to call Mr. Viola? I told him I’d go back to the office to discuss Jamie’s and his findings on the Anselmo case.”  
“If you rather go the office I understand.” She replied.. was he detecting a hint of disappointment in her voice?  
“No, no, we can discuss this on the phone. I bet you Agnes would love to take Bert home early.” He winked.  
She closed the door, lend back against it and listened how he picked up the phone. “Bert, my man! So I won’t be able to make it in today.” That’s when she stepped away from the door. She took a clean wash cloth and held it under cold water. She stepped out of her underwear and slipped in the bathtub. Placing the cold wash cloth on her forehead. She felt her body relax.  
“Yo, Maddie!”  
His voice startled him. “Yeah?”  
“You okay? You’ve been in the tub for 30 minutes. You want anything to eat?” He spoke through the door. “I’m starting to get hungry.”  
“What time is it?” she asked  
“5pm. But to be honest, I hardly eaten today. Bert could only have a liquid meal, I felt sorry eating a hoagie in front of him.”  
She chuckled again thinking of poor Bert.  
He continued “And seeing as you tossed your cookies at around 1:30, which might I add wasn’t a lot of cookies.. I’m guessing a liquid diet as well? You might be hungry.” He jokingly said  
She realized she was actually hungry, trying to think what she ate that day.. nothing. She only had coffee.. a lot of coffee. “I guess you’re right David.”  
“So what would you like?” he asked  
“Let me just rinse off. I have no clue right now.”  
“You need some help?” he tried to sound suave  
“I can handle this just fine, Addison!” she always used his last name if she was annoyed.. even if it was fake annoyance.

When she finished rinsing, the realization of her situation dawned on her.. She didn’t bring any clothes into the bathroom. She dried herself, wrapping the biggest towel she could find tightly around her body. She quickly blow dried her hair just enough. The knot in her stomach was back, she needed to go back in the room, with only a towel wrapped around her. “Oh why did I leave my bathrobe in the room.” She thought to herself.  
She cracked open the door: “David?”  
“What’s up blondie?”  
“Could you please turn around and face the night stand?”  
“What? Why?” he was confused  
“David.. please turn around.”  
“Okay, okay..” he turned around “but why?”  
The door cracked open a bit more .. he heard her voice in the room “Because I forgot my bathrobe and underwear. I am only wearing a towel.” He started to turn his head “Addison!”  
“Ah come on Maddie! I’m a man who just had his heart broken.. again.” both shocked at what he had just said. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.  
She quickly grabbed clean underwear, a simple off shoulder yet elegant cashmere sweater and tight jeans. Running back into the bathroom, her heart was pounding in her chest. She felt heart broken, tears started to well in her eyes. She dressed herself in utter silence, first brushing her teeth, her hair and putting it in a ponytail, something she hardly ever did. Finishing off with spraying on some light perfume. She walked out of the bathroom, David eyed her. She sat in front of the mirror and put on some light make-up to top it all off. 

She grabbed 2 Tylenol from her bag, took them and then turned to face David. He was holding his breath without noticing. She literally took his breath away.  
“You still have a headache?” was all he could ask  
“I feel so much better, there is still a light throbbing behind my right eye. I’m not dizzy or nauseous anymore.” She smiled. “I’d really like to go out to eat something. I need some fresh air. Is that okay?”  
“Fine by me.” He was still ogling her “You look so much better than before.”  
She smiled “I feel a lot better.” As she put on her watch and quickly changing her clutch to a small practical purse. “I’m ready!” she glowed.  
He put on his sports jacket “Ladies first” he said holding the door open. She walked past him, he smelled her slight perfume, it was intoxicating. Her jeans were tight around her butt “Damn!” he thought to himself as he admired the merchandise.


	2. The dinners

They decided on a small Italian restaurant right around the corner from her hotel. She ordered a light chicken salad with a balsamic dressing on the side. He ordered Ossobuco.   
The food arrived, David looked from his plate to hers. “Is that all you’re eating? No wonder you’ve lost so much weight.” He casually said.  
“What?” she was shocked  
“Look Maddie, I’ve seen you naked and this, might I add, hot of the shoulder sweater is clearly showing your clavicle. You’ve lost weight. Honestly most of you wear these days are almost baggy.” He said while carving his Ossobuco.   
She was just staring at him. “Waiter!” she nearly screamed.   
“Yes ma’am?”   
“Can I have a glass of Pinot Grigio please?” She couldn’t do this sober.  
“Whoa Maddie! You just had a migraine today, are you sure you should be drinking?” David was concerned.   
“The gentleman will have a glass of Chianti.” She smiled at him “Thank you for your concern, but when the migraine is gone, it’s gone.” She daringly looked at him “And as for my weight loss, I just needed to lose a few pounds. I’ve reached my goal weight.” She lied.  
“Good, please don’t lose any more weight. There won’t be any Maddie left.” As he put a piece of meat in his mouth.   
She poured a little bit of balsamic dressing over her salad and poked around in it. Her stomach was growling, but somehow she couldn’t bear the thought of eating.   
“It’s dead already.” David joked “stop poking the chicken and put it in your mouth.”   
She did as he said. Chewing and chewing so she could getting down. She washed it down with her wine.   
They spend the rest of the dinner in silence. “Do you want some dessert?” he asked.   
“No, I’d love a cappuccino though.” She smiled

After he paid for the dinner they went outside. Maddie handed him the keys to her car. “You take my car to get home.”   
“What about you?”   
“Well the hotel is around the corner. I think I can manage.” She snarked  
“No, I mean tomorrow.”   
“I can either take a cab or you can pick me up. Whichever you prefer.” She shrugged.   
“Come on I’ll walk you back to the hotel.”  
“No, I don’t feel like going back yet. I think I’ll walk a bit.”  
“Alone? In downtown LA?”  
“Why not?”  
“Because it’s 9:00pm and you’re a..” he stopped while he was ahead.  
“I’m a what? Woman? A princess? A piece of Fragile china?” she was breezing “So Addison what am I? You think just because I’m a woman I can’t fend for myself? Arggh you are such a sexist!” he couldn’t help but smile at her nostrils flaring while she ranted on. “No you’re a misogynistic, sexist PIG!”   
“Yeah, I wanted to say woman, look at you? You look the hot version of Barbie in these tight jeans. Don’t you know how many men out there would want to take advantage of a hot piece like you?” he didn’t sound angry, just concerned “Call me a sexist all you like, but I care what happens to you…” he hesitated “even though the feeling isn’t mutual.” He quickened his pass. He didn’t feel like hearing her reply.   
“Whoa Addison! David! DAVID!” she had to run to keep up with him. She jumped in front of him, making him stop in his track. He stepped aside to move on. “David!” she jumped in front of him again, placing her right hand on his chest. He felt the heat through is shirt. He looked down at her hand. It felt like she was burning his chest. “David?” she repeated. Making him look up at her, her blue eyes piercing his deep green eyes. “David, I do care.”  
“Don’t bother Maddie.” He stepped away, her touch was killing him. “You’ve made it perfectly clear how you feel about me.”  
She stepped forward “No David. I didn’t mean it. It’s just..” she nervously licked her lips, sighing “It’s just that I am not fragile. My entire life some man has been there to look out for me. My father, my agent, boyfriends, Sam and you. And I’ve let all of you. I hate it Addison! I hate being looked at as vulnerable and breakable.” She looked at her feet. “I am stronger than all of you think.”   
He lifted her chin “I know you are.” He put his arms around her as she started to cry “I know you are Maddie.” He kissed the top of her head as she sobbed. 

He placed his hand in hers. “Come on.” As he gently pulled her to walk towards the hotel. She did feel like fine china to him.   
The walk was in utter silence. Arriving at the hotel she handed him the car keys. “I am sorry David. Thank you for all you did today.” She kissed his cheek.   
He was stretched his hand as far as he could not to have let her go just yet. “You’re welcome. I’ll pick you up at 8am.”  
She turned around, looking from their hands to his face. “Thank you, goodnight David.”  
“Goodnight.” He watched her walk off, still admiring her perfect ass. 

\--

“Good morning, you sleep well?” David asked   
“Good morning, I guess. And you?” she replied  
“Like a babe.” He smiled  
“So fill me in.”   
“Excuse you? You want me to fill you?”   
“Addison!” she warned him “Fill me in on what is going on in the Anselmo case.”  
“Aha!” he was disappointed “Jamie and Bert went back to the office after the nail salon. Jamie typed out the conversation she had with Mrs. Anselmo. And also the conversation she overheard between Mrs. And Mr. Anselmo. They cracked the case. It’s done. Mrs. Anselmo will come in later today to finish up the paperwork and give us that big fat check.”  
“They cracked the case?” Maddie’s eyes grew big in surprise  
“Well they didn’t crack it. Mr. Anselmo came into the salon to confess to his wife. He saw that Bert and I were following him.. I guess he got scared or something. He begged for forgiveness, probably because he knows he is nothing without her..”  
“Or he doesn’t own anything without her.. as she is the heiress to a large fortune.”  
“Or that..” he laughingly admitted.

When they arrived at the office Miss DiPesto was already there.   
“Good morning Mr. Addison, good morning Miss Hayes.” She cheerfully said.   
“Morning Agnes.” They said in unison as they went to their own offices.   
“Miss Hayes?” Agnes nervously said  
“Yes, miss DiPesto?” Maddie had a soft spot for this naïve, sweet woman.   
Agnes fidgeted with some papers.. “Your messages.”  
“Agnes? Are you okay?” receiving the messages “Oh my.. I had forgotten about our conversation! I’m so sorry Agnes. I had a migraine yesterday. Did you make up your mind about your name?”  
Tears started to well up in Agnes’ eyes.   
“Come into my office Agnes.” As she reached out her hand.  
Agnes was silently crying. Tears rolled down her face.   
Maddie closed the door. “Sit down, Agnes.” As she point to the couch. “Go on.”   
“After our conversation yesterday..” Agnes snickered “I really started thinking about what I wanted to be called. What sounded good to me, you know?” she looked up at Maddie. “And I really hated how Mrs. Viola sounds. It makes me sound like his mother.”   
Maddie couldn’t help but chuckling. She scrapped her voice “Did you tell Bert this?”  
“Well, that’s the problem miss Hayes. When Bert came back to the office, he was so happy. Jamie and he started typing their reports. After he spoke to Mr. Addison, he was even happier. We left the office at 5:30pm and he was all chipper.” She howled.   
“Agnes, Agnes.” She sat down beside her “It can’t be that bad, can it now?”  
“Oh Miss Hayes it was even worse.” She bawled her eyes out.  
“I’ll get you a glass of water.” Maddie said as she gets up. Grabbing the box of tissues on the way. “Here you go.”   
“Thank you miss Hayes.”  
“Agnes, did Bert and you get into a fight about your name?” Maddie asked. Seeing Agnes’ face Maddie immediately regretted asking the question. “I’m sorry Agnes. If it’s too painful to talk about we can just sit here.” She put her arm around Agnes, while Agnes just sobbed.   
“Thank you miss Hayes” she sniffled “but I need to tell someone. Yes Bert and I got into a fight. He just figured that I would become Mrs. Viola. Then I told him I was still doubting, because I am really attached to my own last name. He didn’t even get mad, he just started to cry. Which made me feel guilty.” She continued “the more he cried.. the more horrible I felt.”  
Maddie said nothing, just sat next to this broken woman, comforting her.   
“I didn’t sleep all night and he? He slept like a baby! And when he woke up, he was chipper again. Mumbling about Mr. Addison and this case they were on.” He eyes were red and puffy as she looked at Maddie “Not a tear or word about the discussion we had.” Her eyes got darker, she jumped up in anger.  
Maddie looked in shock, she had known Agnes for 4 years now and had never seen her this angry.. she couldn’t remember ever seeing her angry.  
“He played me miss Hayes.. he played with my feelings! He knew that if he cried I’d be really upset and might change my mind.” She paced in anger “Well, I’ve made up my mind!!!” she put one finger in the air. “I will not be Mrs. Viola!”   
“Agnes, I am very proud of you. You didn’t let yourself get manipulated. What name did you decide on?” Maddie was really impressed.  
“I will change my name to DiPesto-Viola. But would prefer miss DiPesto in the office.” Agnes resolutely said.   
“Of course miss DiPesto.” Maddie said with a smile.  
Agnes flashed her widest smile. “Would you like a cup of coffee miss Hayes?”  
“I’d love one.”

Maddie crossed the office floor walking towards David’s office. She held her hand up to knock as he opened the door, she knocked him on his forehead.   
“Oh David I’m sorry.” She said while cracking up  
“Yeah, you really sound sorry.” As he rubbed his forehead. “What’s up? I was just about to come to your office.”  
“What time is Mrs. Anselmo coming?” she asked  
“What’s wrong with Agnes?” pointing his chin at her “She looks even more nervous than usual.”  
“Ssshhhttt.” She put her finger to her lips. “I will explain later.” She whispered.  
“10am.” He said  
“What? 10am?” she looked confused  
“Mrs. Anselmo.”  
“Oh, okay.”  
“Here’s your coffee miss Hayes.” Agnes said.  
“Where’s mine Mrs. Viola?” David joked  
She looked furious “You can get it yourself Mr. Addison!!”  
“Whoa, whoa.. what did I do?” David threw his hands up in defense.  
Maddie smiled behind her coffee as she turned around on her heels “Thank you miss DiPesto.”  
“You are very welcome miss Hayes.” Agnes looked foul at David.   
“Ouch” he said while grasping his chest.   
\--

Mrs. Anselmo was right on time. Maddie and David extended polite greetings. The meeting was a brief, yet unexpected one.   
“Thank you so much for all your hard work. My husband confessed and begged for forgiveness.” Mrs. Anselmo started “But you see, I was hoping he’d get caught.”  
Maddie and David both gave her a very confused look as she was the heartbroken woman just a couple of days ago.  
“I can see the confusing on your faces. Yes I acted heartbroken, but you see I AM a wealthy woman, I have a great career. To be honest my husband has all his heart could wish for. Except.. “ she hesitated “Except the balls to be a real man. He has tried to confuse me so many times. And I know I don’t look like a model, but I also know I am not an ugly woman either.”  
Which was an understatement, Mrs. Anselmo was gorgeous. She was a tiny woman with long dark brown hair, green eyes and the waist of a wasp.   
“Mrs. Anselmo?” Maddie looked at her  
“Please call me Linda, Linda Johnson.”  
“Miss Johnson.. Linda.. I hope you are okay?” Maddie asked in all sympathy   
“Miss Hayes.. Maddie.” She smiled “I’m doing better than ever. I can finally put this sham of a marriage to rest. I can start over again.” She handed Maddie the check “I’ve added a small bonus… because of all the good work.” Linda smiled. “Thank you so much for everything.”  
“You’re very welcome.” Maddie said   
They shook hands.

“Mr. Viola, will you see miss Johnson to her car?” David asked   
“Ywas Swer. Thwis waaaay.” Bert said opening the door. 

\--

David popped back into Maddie’s office.  
“So?” he inquired while standing by the door.   
“So what?”   
“So how much was the bonus?”  
“Enough to keep us out of the red numbers...” Maddie quickly replied “and enough to keep us going until we get another case.” She smiled.  
“Fine don’t tell me..” David opened the door. “See if I care..” as he walked off.   
Maddie smiled to herself, she secretly loved it when he acted hurt. 

\--

“Good night miss Hayes.” Agnes was standing in the door way “Thanks for today!” she was sounding like herself again.  
“Good night miss DiPesto. And anytime!” Maddie replied “Oh miss DiPesto?”  
“Yes miss Hayes?”  
“Did Mr. Addison leave already?”  
“No miss Hayes, he just finished his meeting with Bert. I do think he will leave soon.”  
“Thank you miss DiPesto.” The ladies smiled at each other. 

Maddie finished up the books, feeling pleased that the numbers were quadruple digits in black. She stretched her body. Cracking her neck. That felt good. She got up, grabbed her clutch and headed towards David’s office.   
Before she reached his door, he exited his office.   
“Oh hey.” He said “Mr. Viola and I just wrapped up the Anselmo case.”  
“Good.” She smiled “I just finished the books.” as she points at her office “We are definitely in the black numbers this month.”   
“Good news.” He said  
“Good news.” She repeated. “Want to grab something to eat?”  
“I don’t have any plans. Sure.” He put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards the door.   
“What would you like?” she asked  
“You buying?” he smirked  
“I’m buying.” She smiled.  
“I have a feeling for hot wings.” He said  
“Hot wings?” she was surprised  
“Yeah.. you know meat from a chicken, coated in delicious sauce.” He sarcastically said “when you’re done, you lick your fingers because it’s so damn good.”  
“I know what hot wings are David! I was just surprised you wanted them for dinner.”   
“Well we could also get an order of fries.” He smiled.  
“As long as the place isn’t too dicey.” Maddie added  
“Would I, David Addison, ever take you, Madolyn Hayes, to a dicey joint?!” he was getting cocky.

\--

They decided on a fairly small bar. David swore they had the best barbecue hot wings in town. He walked towards the bar “Hey Paul, what’s shaking?”  
“Davie!!!” the barman shook his hand “Whoa..” he looked past David at Maddie “What did this idiot do to get a gorgeous lady like you to go out with him?”  
“This is my friend Maddie Hayes.” David replied before she could answer.   
Why did it hurt her the way he said friend? Didn’t she want to be friends? Wasn’t this her whole idea? Why the hell was this affecting her?  
She extended her hand “Hi.” She said in a small voice.   
“Welcome. I’m Paul, I own this place.” He shook her hand an winked. Making her blush as she looked at her feet. He still got very self-conscious when men flirted with her. She knew she was good looking, but flirting was just something that made her feel awkward.   
“Look Paul, I told Maddie that you have the best barbecue hot wings in town. Please don’t disappoint us now.” David laughed at the situation.   
“Well he ain’t lying.” Paul said. “Yo Sal!” a head popped out of a booth. “Get out of there, let the real customers sit there.”  
“Eh I’m a real customer!” Sal had a thick accent.   
Paul hinted towards Maddie.  
“Then a again, I will always make room for a beautiful woman.” Sal’s eyes widened.   
David placed his hand on Maddie’s hip, making her shiver. “Down boy! She’s with me.”  
“Sorry Dave, but when there is this much beauty in a dive like this.. you can’t blame us for looking.” Sal eyed Maddie.   
David pulled Maddie closer as they walked towards the booth. They sat down.   
“Yo Davie?” Paul yelled “Beer?”  
David nodded at him.   
“And the lady?” Paul asked  
“I’ll have the same.” Maddie said.  
“Beer Maddie? You might be hanging around me too much?” David joked “Way too much. Have you even drank beer in your life?”  
“There’s a first time for everything, isn’t there?” she raised her eyebrow while he left side of her lip curled up. 

Was she flirting with him? She knew what she did to him.. well does she know she still does this to him? “Where the hell is the beer?” he thought to himself, his throat was dry.   
Paul set down the beers “Here you go!” as he sat down next to Maddie. “So tell me miss Hayes, how the hell did you meet this sleaze?”  
“He! I resent that!” David immediately reacted.  
Maddie laughed “Well he kind of forced himself on me.” She looked at David.  
“What?” Paul and David both said making Maddie laugh even harder.  
“You see Paul, what you must know about our friend David here.. he is a smooth talker.”   
“Yeah we know that.” Paul said.  
“Well, let’s just say that there is a reason City of Angels Detective Agency turned into Blue moon investigations. And David here talked me into it.” She smiled.   
“Yeah ol’ Davie here has a way with words and the ladies!” he winked at David.  
David didn’t get embarrassed easily, but when it came to Maddie.. “Yeah, yeah Paul, we know.”   
“I could tell you all kind of stories about Davie here.” Paul said.  
Maddie put her elbow on the table, placed her head on her and while eyeing Paul “Oh do tell!”   
“No.. no.. nooooo..” David said “Paul here will get us a large batch of barbecue hot wings. Weren’t you Paul?”  
“I’d also like an order of fries.” She smiled trying to remember the last time she ate fries. She couldn’t eat it when she was a model, but after she finished her career she never ate fries.   
Paul got up “The food will be right up!”  
“Please take your time!” David yelled as Paul walks off. “He is a great guy!” David said to Maddie. “His wife and he took this place over about 6 years ago. Great people.” He put his beer in the air “Cheers miss Hayes!”  
“Cheers Mr. Addison!” they clinked their glasses. 

\--

“David? How are you doing?” A hint of concern in her voice.  
“He you know me?! I’m always great!” he smirked  
“No David! No jokes this time. How are you doing?” She looked at him, placing her hand over his.  
He watched her tiny hand cup his, he couldn’t. He pushed her hand away. He regretted it immediately as he saw the pain in her eyes.  
“Oh, I get it.” She said. She started to fidget the glass between her hand.   
“No, no Maddie.. please don’t.. I mean.. come on.” For once he was at loss of words. He hung his head down, running both his hands through his hair.   
“David, you’re my best friend. Please talk to me.” She pleaded, she didn’t dare touch him.   
He sighed “You’re right. We need to talk.” He looked at her.   
His face startled her, he looked so hurt. “Oh, David.”  
“Listen Maddie, we ..”   
“You’re right, we need to talk. Let’s start with Jamie.”   
“Jamie?” He looked confused “Why Jamie, I thought you would start with Annie?”   
Hearing her name coming from his mouth still hurt. “Well why did you ask Jamie to..” she put her fingers up to make quotation marks “work on the Anselmo case in your apartment.”  
“You heard about that? How?”  
“Jamie was enthusiastic about working with you. She told me. The one thing I don’t get David.. Why? I think you really liked..” scrapping her voice “loved Annie.” That last part was hard to speak for her.  
He drank his beer all at once, he wasn’t ready for this. “I liked Annie, I liked her a lot. But when I saw Mark..” he paused for a second “Maddie when he came into town… You see before I saw him, he was just nobody to me. I saw how much he loved her. Don’t get me wrong, I was falling in love with her as well.” Hurt came all across her face.   
She felt tears well up in her eyes quickly swallowing a gulp of beer as she sat back. 

“Hey guys! Here are the fries and wings!” Paul said as he placed their order in front of them “Another round of beers?”  
“Yeah thanks.” David said.   
Maddie looked at the food, which smelled amazing, but she couldn’t eat. She wanted to talk but was afraid of what he would say.   
“Look I never meant to be the quote on quote other guy. It just happened, it happened fast. I didn’t expect this. Any of this.” He grabbed the first hot wing, eating it before he continued. “When I saw Mark I knew. Everything became clear to me.” He looked at her “Please take one.” He said while offering the wings.   
“Thanks.” She took only one just to place it on the plate in front of her.   
“Remember that night you came to my apartment?”  
“What night?” she was blushing  
“The night after Sam asked you to marry him?”  
“Oh that night..” she looked at the wing in front of her. “Yes I remember.”  
“Do you remember what you said to me?”  
“Yes I remember.” She was still looking at her hot wing. “I also remember you didn’t say much of anything. I came to ask you what you wanted to say the night before during my dinner with Sam.”  
“You see, Maddie. I remember you told me that Sam was perfect for you, but you and me. You know we..” he grabbed another wing.   
“Yeah I know.” Maddie took a tiny bite from her wing.  
“That’s what it was like with Annie and me. She was perfect for me, had she not been married and...” he devoured the hot wing “You and me Maddie. You and me.”  
A single tear fell from her eye “You and me David. It’s so complicated.”  
“No it’s not Maddie. Why are you so afraid of your feelings?”  
She put the wing back on the plate “I don’t know, David. I really don’t know.” More tears were coming down.  
“At least you’re being honest for once. Maddie?”  
She looked up at him. He wiped her face. “I don’t want to hurt you Maddie. You know how I feel about you. I’ve told you more than once, hell I even told your father!”  
“Why?” She asked.  
“Why what?”  
“Why Annie? Out of all the beautiful women in LA, hell in the world. Why my cousin Annie?”   
He had a small déjà vu moment “Because I couldn’t have the most beautiful woman in LA, hell in the world to myself. I went to the next best thing. The one person that slightly resembled her.” He was looking clearly at her pushing her chin up “You.”  
Her eyes lit up, just a little. “Oh David, what are we going to do?”  
“I know what I want to do Maddie, what do you want? I can’t go another year of if you is or if you ain’t. I am crazy about you, I have been crazy about you from the moment you entered the office. I have made up my mind, but I can’t handle this anymore. What are you going to do? Deny your feelings? I can see it in your eyes Maddie. You’re crazy about me too.” He licked some barbecue sauce off his lips.   
“I am.” She whispered.  
“What? Please speak up so the rest of the class can hear you too.” He was serious.  
“I am okay? I am crazy about you. Seeing you with Annie..” Maddie sobbed at the thought “It tore me up David.”   
“I know the feeling.” He said while handing her a napkin. “That’s how I felt about Sam and you.”  
“I know David. I know.” She sighed. “How do we go on from now?” still unsure about her future.  
“I don’t know yet Maddie. All I know is that I want you, I want to be near you, I want to openly love you. And I don’t want you to be afraid to openly love me, accepting me for me. Quirks and all. The singing, dancing, bad jokes.. all of it Maddie. Love me for me.” He waited for a reply.  
“I.. I..” she stuttered.  
“You’re afraid what all you high end friends will think about the great Madolyn Hayes dating some low life.”  
Shock came of her face. “David no. It’s not only that. I am afraid that we differ too much. And yes I am afraid what people will think about us. About me. That’s what I’ve been taught. People’s opinions count. I don’t know how to change. But David, I want to change, for you, for us. Will you help me?”  
“I’ll take it, you see opposites attract.” He said with a smile “I’ll take all of you any day of the week, blondie blonde.”  
“You haven’t called me that in a while.” She smiled feeling relieved.   
“So.” David said  
“So.” She repeated  
He smiled “Good.”  
“Good.” She repeated with a bigger smile.  
“Fine.” He couldn’t help himself  
“Fine.” She said as she took off her shoe and slowly went up his leg. Starting at his shin, slowly going up to his knee.   
He dropped the hot wing by then. Staring her straight in her eyes. While he foot brushed the side of his thigh. He licked his lips.

“Here are your beers” Janet said while putting down the beers. “Hey Davie!”  
“Hi Janet.” David sounded hoarse. “Janet this is Maddie, Maddie this is Janet. Janet is Paul’s better half.” She laughed at his remark.  
“Nice to meet you Maddie.” Janet looked tired, but her eyes were kind.  
“Nice to meet you Janet.” Her foot was still between David’s legs. She didn’t dare move, afraid that Janet would catch on.   
“You don’t like the hot wings.” Janet pointed at the hardly eaten hot wing on Maddie’s plate.  
“Oh no, it’s really tasty. I haven’t eaten it in such a while.” Maddie smiled, no lies there.   
“You guys enjoy. If you need anything, just give Paul or me a sign.”   
“Thanks Janet.” David said. 

The moment Janet left, Maddie moved her foot up just a little bit more. He grabbed her foot “Don’t” he said.  
“No? You don’t like it?” she was thrown aback.   
“I like it a little too much. But this isn’t the place nor the time.”  
“I remember you telling me I should be more spontaneous.”   
“God Maddie, you’re driving me crazy. Please eat your hot wing. You have hardly eaten.”  
She licked her lower lip, eating the hot wing but never removing her foot. She grabbed a few fries, dipped them in ketchup and fed them to him. A bit of ketchup as left on his lip, she would love to lick it off, but he did it himself.  
“David?”  
“Mmmh babe?”  
“We are so wrong for each other, aren’t we?” she said in all earnest.  
He looked up, wiping his hands and mouth on a napkin “What?”  
“We are total different. Our interests, our life’s choices, our life styles, even our religion.. all of it. We are so different.”   
“So? Opposites attract don’t they?”  
“Please let me finish. This isn’t easy for. It’s like you said, you and me. You and me is more than that. Even though we differ night from day. Even the misplaced jokes, even the crude comments, your macho behavior.. even all of that..”  
“Jeezzz if this your way of romanticizing me or even flirting with me.. you need to work on your skills.” David laughed.  
Maddie giggled “No what I am, ineloquently, saying, is that even with all our differences, I still want to be with you. Only you. I’ve tried with other men, but somehow I was always lead back to you. When I close my eyes, I see you, I dream of you. Even though I get frustrated so many times with you. If something is wrong, you are the first person I want, no need to talk to. I’ve tried to push these feelings away. I’ve tried to escape. I’ve tried to fight it. But I’m tired, I just want to give in. Give in on you and me. I’m afraid of where it will bring it me, us. But I am really ready to take a chance on us.” Maddie finished. She stared at David. He looked at her in shock. “Well, say something David?!”  
“Pinch me!” he said  
“What? I just poured my heart out and you make a joke?!” she was starting to get irritated.  
He got up and sat down beside her: “Pinch me Maddie.” He looked at her “I need to know I’m not dreaming this.”  
Maddie was highly confused but she pinched his upper arm.  
“Ouch! You didn’t have to pinch that hard!” he rubbed his upper arm.   
“I’m sorry.. “ she laughed. “But you ask you shall receive!”  
He cupped her face, she smelled the hot wings on his fingers, she didn’t care. “Maddie, I’ve been waiting a while to hear you say this. I just wanted to make sure you really said it.”   
She licked her lips. “Oh David, I did put you through hell..” she felt tears welling in her eyes.  
“Don’t cry.” He said while rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks. “I’ve also had my part in the hurting.”  
“Oh David.” She pulled her face from his hands “You did nothing. I left for 4,5 months, ran to my parents.” The tears started to roll down her face “And then of all de dumb things I could do, I come back married.” She was staring blankly at the seat David had been in.  
“Oh to whom?” he asked with a smile.  
She shot him a look “Mr. Bishop, Mr. Walter Bishop.”  
“Look Maddie, it’s in the past, I don’t want to think about that anymore. Do you?”   
She shook her head.   
“Come here!” he pulled her closer and cradled her in his arms. “So how you like them wings?”  
She laughed, while grabbing another one “They’re very good” as she devoured the wing.   
“Hungry much?” he laughed and took a couple of fries.   
“I am quite hungry actually.” She hadn’t been eating properly ever since he started dating Annie. She grabbed some fries “And I haven’t eaten these in years!” she dunk them in the ketchup and ate them.   
“I never knew someone could look this sexy eating hot wings and fries.” He side eyed her as she licked her lips.   
She turned to face him, he smiled seeing a little bit of sauce on the side of her mouth. “You can’t be serious. Eating wings is sexy to you?”  
He leaned in to lick the sauce from her face, she was both mortified as she was aroused. “Yes, miss Hayes, this is sexy to me.”  
She swallowed licking the side of her lips where his tongue just was. “I see.” Was all she could say. 

They finished their wings, fries and 2 more beers.   
“You guys want anything else?” Janet asked as she cleared the table “Coffee? Dessert?” she winked at Maddie.  
“Just the bill please.” Maddie smiled, she liked this woman.   
“Sure.” Janet smiled at Maddie. “I’ll be right back.”  
“So no dessert for me?” David pouted.  
“Oh you will..” Maddie teased “Just not something this place can provide..” she looked dead ahead never looking at David. But she heard him swallow and she saw the shock from the corner of her eye. “Mission accomplished!” she thought to herself.  
“Here you go!” Janet put the bill on the table in front of David.  
“My treat!” Maddie smiled at Janet.  
“Keep this one Davie!” Janet winked.  
“Oh I am trying to..” he winked back.  
Maddie left a large tip “Oh miss Hayes..” Janet started  
“Maddie.” Maddie smiled at Janet  
“Maddie! This is too much.” Janet was in shock.  
“If the service is this good..” Maddie smiled “I will always tip well! And both Paul and you have been excellent hosts.”  
“Thank you for the compliment Maddie. And David.. do try to keep this one.”


	3. The big surprise

“So.” Maddie said when the stepped outside.  
“So.” David repeated   
“Let’s hail a taxi, we did have quite a couple of beers.” Maddie held her hand up  
“You’re right. So your place?” He raised his eyebrows up and down.  
“My place?” She laughed “In case you forgot, it’s still trashed.” She opened the door of the taxi “I thought we’d have dessert at your place.. it’s closer to this place than my hotel room.” She flashed her bright blue eyes, those eyes always did something to him. God he really was head over heels with this woman, he always had been and he knew it.  
David gave his address to the driver as he sat down next to Maddie.  
“Are you sure?” he asked  
“As sure as I’ve ever been of anything.” She said and meant it.   
He gave her a small kiss on her lips, moving down, finding that spot, just below the hairline, on her neck.. She was on fire. “Oh David” she moaned. Pulling his face up to kiss him. Their tongues met as the kiss deepened. It felt like their first kiss all over. They made out in the back of the cab like a couple teenagers.   
“We’re here.” The driver said “That’ll be $8,50”  
“Keep the change.” David said while handing him $10,-.  
He held his hand out for her, she took his hand. All he could see was her long leg in pantyhose, her skirt moved up as she scooted out of the taxi. These weren’t pantyhose.. these were stockings, he saw the side of the garter. He felt a twitch in his pants just looking at her leg.   
“Thank you.” She said standing in front of him, she kissed him.   
“If this is the thanks I get every time I help you out of the taxi.. I need to do it more often.” He smiled  
“Let’s go in.. I will show you my gratitude.” She arched her eyebrow.   
They walked into the building, he couldn’t help but brush his hand over her thigh, slightly touching the spot where garter met the stocking. She shivered. He pushed her against the wall, raising her skirt while kissing her neck, his hands were exploring her thigh “Since when do you wear these?”   
“You like them?” she moaned knowing damn well he did.   
“Aha.” He said in her neck.  
“Let’s get back to your apartment.”   
He grunted “You know you drive me crazy don’t you?”  
“In more than one way.” She smiled.  
“In more than one way.. but this is my favorite way.” He kissed her neck. 

\--

“David?”   
His face still buried in her neck. “Yes Maddie?”  
“David? Who is the girl in front of your door?” her voice was serious   
“What girl?” he said as he looked as his door  
“That girl.” Maddie nodded at his door  
“That girl?”  
“Yes that girl.”   
“For once I have no clue.”  
“Well there’s no surprise there. She looks about 10 years old.” She smiled.

“David Addison?” the little girl with a thick New York accent said while holding out her hand “I’m Chris. Chris Jones.”  
“Good evening miss Jones. Yes I am David. But isn’t it way past your bedtime?” he asked while shaking her hand.   
“Very funny, maybe I would have been if you came home earlier. I’ve been waiting here for 3 hours.” Chris said.   
Maddie was standing behind David and she knew she already liked this smart mouth young girl.

“Who’s the blonde?” Chris asked.  
Or would she like her???  
“Miss Jones, this is my business partner Miss Madolyn Hayes.” David said.   
Maddie looked at this young girl, dirty blonde, curly hair, small face, huge smile and his eyes.. she had his eyes. Didn’t he see it??  
Maddie held out he hand “Nice to meet you miss Chris Jones.” Maddie said in obvious shock.   
Her bright green eyes looked amused, just like David’s eyes would before making a smart remark. “Business partner? Yeah right. Just a couple of second ago your face were in her neck and your hands all over her thighs.” She even had his attitude.  
Maddie chuckled. “Yes David, do explain?”  
He ignored both of them “What can I help you with miss Jones?”  
“Do you remember Kathy?” She asked looking at him   
“Kathy? Which Kathy? I’ve known at least 6 Kathy’s!” he replied  
“David? I think it might be better if we get in your apartment.” Maddie knew where this conversation was leading to even though David still seemed oblivious.   
David opened the door “Come on in.” he said.  
Chris walked in followed by Maddie. Maddie gave David ‘the look’ when she walked by. He had confused expression on his face.   
“Oh my God, David!” Maddie said excitingly “You finally have a couch!!”  
“You are one strange lady.” Chris said making David laugh  
“You don’t know the half of it kid!” David nudged  
“Ha ha..” she sarcastically replied “Well last time I was here there was nothing in the living room.”  
“Last time you were here? Business partners? HA!” Chris faked a smile as she turned to David “So do you know Kathy?”  
“Look kid, you’ve got to be more specific than that!” annoyance in his voice.  
Chris’ eyes spat fire. Maddie had seen these angry, yet hurt eyes before, his eyes. When he gave her the speech of how much she’d hurt him when she left for 4,5 months.   
“Kathy, Kathleen Jones!” she breezed “Beginning of ’79.. you just arrive in LA? Does any of this ring a bell to you? Well does it?!” she stood right in front of him, looking up angrily.  
“Settle down kid!” David pushed her off him   
“My name is Chris Jones, MISS Jones!”. This girl was a little spitfire.   
“Miss Jones, please sit down. Do you want anything to eat or drink?” Maddie tried to calm the situation.   
Chris looked at her feet, she was kind of hungry. She looked up at Maddie, trying to suppress tears “Yes thank you miss Hayes.”  
“Call me Maddie.” She looked at David “What do you have in here?”  
He rubbed the sides of his head. “I think I have some bread or cereal. There is also some mild and coke in the fridge.. I think.”  
Maddie walked towards the kitchen “David? Can you come and help me?”  
“She can’t do anything without me!” he winked towards Chris.  
“I bet she can do anything better than you!” she grumbled 

“What do you need sugar lips?” He flirted  
“David! Stop it! Can’t you see what’s going on?” Maddie said while making a PBJ sandwich.   
“See what?” he said confused  
“Are you seriously that blind? Can’t you see it?” his obliviousness shocked her “She has your eyes!”  
“I’m still looking at you, so she couldn’t have my eyes.” He made the peak-a-boo gesture  
“David, look at her! She has the same deep green eyes.” Maddie was getting frustrated  
“If you say so.. “ was all he said  
“David, I have looked into your eyes so many times, I’ve drowned in your eyes. I know your eyes when I see them.”  
“So you’ve drowned in my eyes, he?” he teased  
“That’s all you’ve got from that?” her nostrils started to flare while cutting the sandwich. “You need to buy milk, this one’s spoiled.”  
“Look Maddie what are you trying to say?” his annoyance was apparent.   
Maddie took the sandwich and glass of coke, looked at him “She’s your daughter David!”  
“My WHAT?!” He yelled as she left the kitchen. Immediately following her. 

“Here you go miss Jones.” Maddie said as she handed her the sandwich and coke.   
“Thank you miss Hayes, I mean Maddie.” She smiled “And please call me Chris.”  
David stood in the living room looking at Maddie and Chris. “My daughter?” he thought to himself while eyeing this blonde spitfire.   
“Look Chris..”  
“MISS Jones!” she looked at him angry  
“Look Miss Jones, I think we’ve gotten off at the wrong foot. You just..”  
“I just what? Interrupted you night of fun? Trying to get someone else pregnant..” this little girl had quite a mouth on her but in her defense she was livid!  
“I’ve already did that once.. so maybe..” David joked  
Chris shot Maddie a shocked look, Maddie looked really hurt at his comment. She felt the tears welling.   
“I’m so sorry Maddie.” David genuinely apologized as he saw her face.  
“You have a kid together?” Chris looked at Maddie.  
“No” Maddie said while the tears came “I lost my baby boy, our baby boy.” Although doctors calculated him to be Sam’s, she knew by heart that he was David’s.   
“Oh.. I am sorry.” Chris said as she silently ate the sandwich.  
“So am I.” Maddie sat on the far end of the couch playing with the hem of her skirt.  
David looked at both of them “What the hell am I supposed to do?” he thought to himself. He massaged the back of his neck.. “Maddie? You want something to drink?” he asked  
“I’ve seen the content of your fridge..” she gave him a side smile. “Do you have some coffee?”  
“Yeah, I’ll just make a pot. I will be right back.” He hung his head down.

Chris finished her sandwich and put the plate down. “Thank you Maddie.” She said looking at the sad woman. “I am sorry about your baby.” She meant it.   
David was about to walk in, but stopped when hearing their voices.  
“You’re welcome sweetie, it’s okay. I just often wondered what would have been.” She smiled at the young girl “You know he’s not a bad guy. And I think he would have been an great father.” She nodded towards the kitchen.  
“I know.. my mom’s told me about him.” Tears welled in her eyes. “He doesn’t even know.” She hung her head down.   
“I know.” Maddie said “but it’s undeniable.”  
“What do you mean?” she looked confused  
“You have his eyes. These beautiful deep green eyes. The same passion when you get angry and the same darkness when you get sad.” Maddie lifted Chris’ chin “These kind eyes.” She smiled while looking the young girl in her eyes.  
Chris smiled. “My mom’s gone..” now the tears were running down her face. “She left and I don’t know where she went.”   
Maddie took the young girl into her arms, she felt so fragile in her arms.   
David walked in with 2 steaming cups of coffee. “Everything okay here?” as he had missed the last part of the conversation. Stopping in his tracks as he saw the young girl in Maddie’s arms. “She really would have been a sexy mom.” He thought to himself.   
“I think we all need to talk. Don’t you Chris?” Maddie kept one arm around her.  
Chris nodded drying her eyes. “My mother is Kathleen Jones, Kathy. She lived in LA for about 6 months at the end of 1978 and the beginning of 1979. That’s when she met you.” She looked at David “Why don’t you remember her?”  
David started to think.. Wrecking his brain. “It’s not that I don’t want to remember miss Jones” he sighed “It’s just a lot of memories from that time are lost.”  
Chris opened her mouth, Maddie placed her hand over hers. “You know what Chris, it’s getting really late and you look really tired. Why don't we just go to bed and finish this conversation tomorrow. Give David a bit of time to think about what you just said. By the way Chris, is there anyone we need to warn? I mean you’re what? About 9 or 10. Someone must miss you.”  
“It was just me and my mom Maddie. My grandparents don’t know and don’t care. But you’re right. I am really tired, we can talk about this tomorrow.” Chris said “And I will be 10 in December.” She smiled.   
“Come on, you can take David’s bed.” Maddie smiled at David “He can take the couch, it is big enough for him.”   
“Will you please stay?” Chris asked.   
Maddie looked at David, his face showed relief at the question. “If David doesn’t mind me being here.” She smiled at him, he smiled back.  
“I think he was counting on it either way.” Maddie laughed at this smart girl.   
“Then so it shall be it.” She got up and grabbed the small bag “This is all you have with you? Come, I will show you the bathroom, so you can take a shower and change.” Chris followed her.  
David just sat there dumbfounded, wrecking his brain.   
“Good night Mr. Addison.” Chris said turning to face him.  
“Good night miss Jones.” He replied.

\--

Maddie put fresh sheets on the bed while Chris took a shower and changed. Even the sheets still smelled like Annie, reminding her of everything, it made her nauseous.  
“Maddie?” the small voice came from the bathroom   
“Yes Chris?”  
“My mom always braids my hair after I wash it. Will you be able to braid my hair?” she poked her head out the door.   
“I can braid your hair, probably not as good as you mom can. You see, I hardly braid my hair.” She winked. “Come sit on the bed.”  
Chris handed her the comb and brush. Maddie started braiding her hair.   
“I’m done. Did you also brush your teeth?” Chris nodded “Then let’s get you to bed.” As she covered up the young girl. “So this must be nice.” Maddie smiled.  
“Yes I did.” She looked at Maddie “Maddie?”   
“Yes sweetheart?”  
Chris swallowed “I think you would have made an excellent mother. Thank you for everything. I am happy you were here.”  
Maddie tried not to cry and gave the young girl a kiss on her forehead. “Good night Chris.” Maddie stood up to leave.  
“Maddie?”  
She turned around.  
“Will you stay with me until I’m asleep?” Chris fondled with the blankets while looking at her hand.  
“Of course I will.” Maddie sat down next to Chris.   
“Thank you.” Chris put her head on Maddie’s shoulder. “You smell nice.”  
Maddie said nothing, she just sat there caressing the young girl’s head. 

\--

David drank the last of his very cold coffee. Realizing Maddie had been gone for quite a while, he got up and walked towards the bedroom.   
“Maddie?” he whispered as he opened the door. The sight of Maddie with the young girl, stopped him dead in his tracks. Chris was asleep on her leg, while Maddie caressed her head. He swallowed “Maddie?” he whispered again.   
She looked up at him, smiling as she mouthed “I’m coming.”   
He just stood there, nailed to the floor. Watching her softly removing the young girl’s head from her lap. Removing the little hairs that run across her face. “Good night sweetheart.” She whispered.   
She quietly closed the door.

\--

“Hey.” She said.  
“Hey..” he licked his lips “Maddie I’m sorry.”  
“For what?”  
“For this!” he threw his hands in the air “All of this!”  
“All of what David?”  
“Chris. Kathleen or Kathy… I don’t know. For not remembering any of it.”  
“David, don’t.” she took his hand in hers “Don’t apologize. Chris told me that you didn’t know about her, her mother never told you. You do need to figure out who Kathleen is. What happened back then that you don’t even remember anymore?”  
He kissed her hand and let go as he sat on the couch, throwing his head in the head rest. “You remember Tess?”  
“Ex-wife Tess?” she said  
“Yes, her. After I found her with the other guy, I quickly moved to LA. I needed to be as far away from her as I could be. But that time was bad Maddie. I was working all of these odd ball jobs during the day and drinking my memories away and sleeping with random women at night. Those were my days Maddie.” He didn’t dare look at her, afraid to see utter disappointment in her eyes. He felt her sitting next to him, she held his hand again. “Maddie I hardly have any recollection of those years. It took me such a long time to get over Tess. Over what I saw. Maddie..” he put his face in his hands. “And now I might have a daughter with someone I don’t even remember.”  
“Look at me David.” She pulled on his wrist “Please, look at me.”  
He looked up at her, tears in his eyes “I am so sorry Maddie. To you, to Chris, to her mother.”   
“Don’t be.” She took his face in her hands, making him look at her. She looked him straight in his eyes “We will fix this.”   
He didn’t see disappointment, he didn’t see anger, he didn’t see irritation, he only saw love. Pure and sincere love. She broke him, he started crying as she took him in her arms. “Don’t worry David. We will find out. Let’s help Chris, she needs her mother. If we find her, maybe that will trigger some memories. Let’s just try to get some sleep now.”  
He complied with what she said. They snuggled up in one side of the couch. “It did become a different night than expected.” He whispered in her ear.  
“It did. You think it’s a sign?” immediately regretting the question she asked.  
“Do you think that?” he asked as he pulled back.   
“My mouth just runs around sometimes.” She turned to face him. “I am not letting go this time.”   
“Maybe it’s a test..” he said  
“To see how strong we are?” she asked  
“To see how strong we are!” he stated “I love you Madolyn Hayes and I’m not letting go again.”  
“I love you too David Addison, all of you.” She gently kissed him. “Good night.” She snuggled as close as she could get to him.

\--

Maddie woke up at 8am. She smelled the lovely aroma of coffee. She stretched. Looking beside her, she saw David wasn’t there. She figured he was the one who was making coffee. Until she saw the note: Gone to get something to eat, the coffee pot is on. Be back soon. Love David.   
Maddie got up and walked towards the bedroom, she cracked it open. Chris was still asleep. She must have been dead tired. Softly closing the door she went to the kitchen to get some coffee. 

She leaned on the kitchen counter, thinking about everything when David came in. “Morning.” He said in his warm, smooth voice, she loved it when he spoke like that. “I went to get some groceries.” While holding up a plastic bag.   
“Morning” she smiled “I saw the note, thank you. So what did you get?”  
He started unpacking the groceries as he spoke “I got some eggs, bacon, fresh milk” He looked at her when he said milk “2 kinds of cereal, fresh bread, bananas, apples and some OJ.”  
“Why did you get 2 kinds of cereal?”  
“Well I didn’t know if you ate cereal. And I had no clue what you’d like. But I did figure you wouldn’t like Lucky Charms, so I got Special K for you.” He said while holding up both cereal boxes.   
She smiled, this small gesture gave her butterflies. “Thank you David.” She walked up to him and gave him a small peck on his cheek. “I’ll wake Chris now. It’s 8:30 and I also need to swing by the hotel to get changed.” He took the risk and patted her ass as she walked off, she didn’t say anything, just shot him a lustful “don’t do that David” look.   
“I’ll fry up some eggs and bacon.” He said.

Maddie kneeled down next to the bed “Chris, Chris” she whispered “Good morning. Come, you need to get up.” She smiled.  
“Good morning, mom..” her eyes widened “I mean Maddie. I’m sorry.”  
“That’s okay sweetie.” She lovingly said “We will need to go to the office, then we can start the search for your mother.”  
Chris’ eyes lit up. “Really? You promise?”  
“I can promise you that we will do all it takes to find your mother. Speaking of your mom, do you have a picture of her? Maybe David will remember her when he sees her face.”   
“Oh how could have I forget. Of course I always have a photo of my mom with me.” She jumped out of bed, started rummaging through her bag. “Here! She held up a small flip photo map.”  
“You go get dressed, I’ll show these to David. He making us some breakfast. Meet you in the kitchen.” Maddie left.  
“I’ll be right out!” Chris enthusiastically said.   
“Don’t forget to brush your teeth.”  
“I won’t!”

\--

“Smells great here.” Maddie said to David  
“Good! What’ya got there?” looking at the booklet in her hands.  
“Our mystery lady, miss Kathleen Jones.” She held up the photo map.   
He stood frozen. He was afraid, really afraid.   
Maddie flipped through the map, the first photo was of Kathy holding baby Chris, she looked so happy. The next was one of them from afar in front of the statue of liBerty. She flipped through some more photos of the girls. One of the last photos was of Kathy alone, standing at the foot of Mount Lee, the Hollywood sign in the background. Her face was clear, she saw that Chris really took after her mom, except for David’s eyes, she had her mom’s blonde curls, cute nose and bright smile. “She looks so much like her mom.” Maddie softly said.   
“What?” David asked  
“Sorry?” Maddie looked up at him “This is a good picture of Kathleen.” She held out the picture for him to see.   
He walked up to her, handing her a plate of eggs, bacon and toast. “Oh my God.” He said while taking the photo map “I do remember her. But her name wasn’t Kathy or Kathleen. She told me her name was Kay, she said it was sort for Kayleigh.” He sat down. “We were both in the same state of mind. I was drinking and sleeping around to forget Tess. She came to LA to try to start an acting career. She had a minor modeling career in New York, but wanted to make it big. She tried her luck. When I met her at a bar, she just concluded that she had failed. The day after we met, she was supposed to fly back to New York. She ran out of money and her father had gotten her a modeling job back in New York.” He rubbed his fore head still looking at the photo in front of him “I remember drinking way too much and waking up naked in her bed.” This time he looked up at Maddie “I don’t even remember sleeping with her. When she woke up, she was just as confused. We got dressed, she checked out, we said our goodbyes and I went to work at some dead end job… That’s it Maddie. That’s the honest truth, I did know her.. as Kay, I never got her last name.” he was so embarrassed.   
Maddie didn’t react, she was processing all he had just said.  
“I believe you..” a small voice said “I believe you Mr. Addison.”  
Maddie looked down at Chris. “I do too.” She put her arm over her shoulder. “So now all we have to do, is find your mother.”  
David looked at Maddie and Chris. “I’m sorry miss Jones.”  
“Call me Chris.” She smiled at David. “I forgot my mom used to use Kay as her name. She told me she used it because it sounded more modern.” She smiled “I’m sorry I was so mean. I was just angry that you didn’t remember her. Not knowing your history.” 

After finishing some breakfast, they drive to the hotel so Maddie can change.   
“Maddie?” Chris asks “Will you stay at Mr. Addison’s place while I’m there?”   
Maddie looks at David “I’d also like that. And Chris, please call me David.”  
“I guess I’m filling my bag then. David, will you please grab that bag there?” as she starts sorting through her clothes. “Just some things from the bathroom and we can go.”

\--

“Good morning Mr. Addison, Good morning miss Hayes” Miss DiPesto was in a good mood “Good morning strange little girl I don’t know.”  
“Good morning miss DiPesto” Maddie smiled  
“Good morning miss DiPesto” David said “This is miss Chris Jones, our new client.”  
“Client?” miss DiPesto was curious. “Hi miss Jones, my name is Agnes DiPesto. You can call me Agnes if you like.”  
“Good morning Agnes, please call me Chris. Miss Jones is my mom.” She smiled.   
“Let’s go into your office Mr. Addison. You have the better kids’ drinks.” Maddie said.  
Chris looked at Agnes for confirmation as she whispered “He really does!” as she winked.   
“Would you like some coffee?” Agnes asked “I’ve also bought some donuts.”  
“Yes we’d love some coffee.” Maddie said.   
“And the donuts!” David added. 

“You like chocolate milk Chris?” David asked  
“Like it! It’s my favorite!”   
“Mine too.” David smiled.   
“Another genetic trait!” Maddie thought to herself as she faked a smile.   
“So Chris, you have to tell me, how does such a pretty young girl get a kick ass name like Chris.” Maddie tried to start the conversation.  
“Actually my name is Christina. Christina Addie Jones. And yes, my mom purposely choose Addie.” She said looking at David “I just prefer Chris. It suits me better. Seeing my mom always busy with her appearance, I just knew it wasn’t for me. Just like you this morning. Although my mom takes longer.”   
“I think your name suits you either way.” Maddie smiled.   
“What can you tell us about the day your mom disappeared?” David asked.   
“It was just like any other ordinary day, we got up. Mom made me breakfast. Said that she probably wouldn’t be home when I got back because she had a shoot and she didn’t know what time they would finish. This happened before, so I wasn’t worried. But when I woke up the next day. She still wasn’t there. I called my grandparents and they just said to wait it out, my mom disappeared before and reappeared again. But mom NEVER disappeared on me before. NEVER!” Chris started to cry. “I went to school, got home, still no mom. I went through her stuff, but I didn’t know what I was looking for. Then I found this.” She unfolded a piece of paper “Blue Moon Investigations” printed in thick letters, Owner miss M. Hayes, associate Mr. D. Addison.   
“That’s an old ad.” Maddie noted.   
“It’s one of the first I had made when you came here.” David said.   
“Well..” Chris continued “This was the only lead I had. I found my passport. And I emptied out my piggy bank and went to train station, figured out the route. I knew I’d never get a flight out here all by myself. The train wasn’t very different though. I snuck in with a family, made sure I hid myself well.”  
“But you’re just 9 years old?” David was in shock  
“I live in the Bronx David. I travelled alone by train a couple of times. Usually my mom would put me on the train. But it’s not rocket science. Jeez man.”   
“So basically we don’t have any real leads.” Maddie concluded “We need to go to New York. Look through the apartment.”  
“I think you’re right.” David looked at her.  
“You do?” always sounded shocked when they were in agreement “But how do we take Chris on the plane? Travelling by train will take too long.” She paced through the office.  
“Can we just pretend I’m your kid?” Chris pointed at the both of them.  
“Sweetie, I like the way you think but your mom’s on your passport or vice versa. People will think we kidnapped you and we’ll end up in jail. We can’t find your mom from jail.”  
“Oh.” Chris hung her head low.   
David sat behind the desk his face on his hands. “How about we leave her here with miss DiPesto and Mr. Viola?” he looked up at Chris.  
“You mean the rhyming lady? And who?” she asked.   
“Mr. Viola.” Maddie added “That is miss DiPesto’s husband.”  
“Husband? Miss? You guys are confusing.”  
Maddie chuckled “Yes, it’s the 80’s. She goes by DiPesto-Viola, but prefers miss DiPesto at the office. But to be honest, they are both good people, I think they’ll take good care of you. What do you think of David’s idea?”  
“I guess.” Chris shrugged “But will you call me daily to keep me posted until you get back?”   
“Of course we will sweetie.” Maddie kneeled down “And we will find her. I promise.”

David opened the office door “Miss DiPesto, Mr. Viola, can we see you in my office?”  
Both had a scared, shocked look on their face, like a kid who just got caught red handed. They complied to what was asked. Bert closed the door behind him, both had their backs close to the door.   
“Yes Mr. Addison, yes miss Hayes?” Agnes asked playing with her fingers.   
“This is miss Chris Jones.” David said “Our client. She asked our help to find her mother. But this case takes us to New York. As you can understand miss Jones can’t travel with us.. So..”  
“So you and I are going to New York!” Bert quickly added.   
Chris started laughing at this overenthusiastic, strange, little man.   
“No Mr. Viola, miss Hayes and I are going to New York. BUT we do need someone to take care of miss Jones here. And there aren’t any other people we trust more than you two.” David was a smooth talker.   
“Us?” Agnes sounded excited  
“Us?” Bert sounded terrified  
“It will only be for a few days. And we will call every day to inform you.” Maddie added.  
“And I won’t be a bother.” Chris said “You won’t even know I’m there.”  
“What about school?” Bert asked  
“School? I hadn’t given school a second thought.” Maddie started to pace again.   
“I’ve called school.” Chris said “I pretended to be my mom and told them we had to go out of town due to family circumstances.”  
“You called the school?” David was both impressed as he was surprised “You have a kids’ voice!”  
Chris scrapped her voice “Good morning this is Kathleen Jones speaking..” she stopped looking at the 4 adults in front of her with open mouths. She shrugged “It’s a gift. I can do more voices if you like.” She smiled.   
“Well..” David addressed Agnes and Bert “Are you in?”  
Bert looked at Agnes, he saw she really wanted to do this. “I guess we are..” Bert sounded doubtful.   
“YES!” Agnes yelled.   
“Miss DiPesto, will you book 2 tickets to New York? The first flight out will be fine.” Maddie said. 

\--

“David, you go through the details with Chris. I will crunch some numbers before we leave. Do you have enough clothes with you? One small bag seems like hardly anything.” She addressed Chris.   
“I don’t know.. you can take some of my clothes back if you like.”  
Maddie left the office, walked into her office. Sat behind her desk, sighed and then put her head in her hands. “What the hell am I thinking??” she said to herself.   
There was a small knock on her door “Miss Hayes?”  
“Come in, Agnes.” As she threw her hair back.  
“Miss Hayes, the first available flight out is tonight at 8pm. I’ve booked you on it.”  
“Thank you, Agnes.” Maddie doubted “Agnes?”  
“Yes Miss Hayes?”  
“Do you feel like shopping?”  
“I’m sorry miss Hayes?”  
“Chris needs some new clothes. And I feel like getting out of the office. I thought..” she sighed “I thought you and me could go out with her to get some new clothes.”  
“This is the happiest day of my life!” Agnes was delighted “I’d love to go.”

Maddie informed David of her plans. They agreed to meet at 4pm at the Viola-DiPesto residence, both making sure to have packed a small suitcase.   
The girls went shopping on Melrose Avenue. Maddie was surprised at what Chris choose, she thought she would have gone for the simple jeans and shirts. But she asked both Maddie’s as Agnes’ opinions. She settled on divers bright colored leggings and oversized shirts. Maddie found the cutest dress and dared to ask “Would you like something like this?”  
Chris wasn’t used to this, her mom usually just bought her jeans, sweaters and shoes. It was all fine by her. But she liked this attention, she liked Maddie. Maddie reminded her of her mother in some way, not only the beauty, model aspect. She treated her like a person and not just a kid. She tried on the dress. “I’ve got it on.” She said to the women “But I’m afraid to come out.”  
“Oh come on Sweetie, you’ll great!” Maddie said.  
She slowly stated to move the curtain.. and stepped out. Both Maddie as Agnes gasped, making her blush.   
“Oh Chris, you look beautiful.” Maddie said  
“Gorgeous!” Agnes added. 

After buying clothes, they went in to the shoe store. Buying a pair of high sneakers for the leggings and a pair of dress shoes for her new dress.   
Grabbing a quick sandwich for lunch. “It’s only 1pm, would you like to get your hair done Chris?”  
“I’ve never gotten my hair done.” Chris smiled  
They were in luck, an appointment was cancelled so they could fit Chris in. They slightly cut her hair and made her curls pop. 

Maddie didn’t need to go to the hotel room, as she had already put a bag in the trunk of her car. So when they finished they went back to Anges’ house.   
“Maddie, may I put on the dress with the shoes?” Chris asked  
“Of course, it’s your dress.” She smiled.  
She ran into the spare bedroom. 

The door opened Bert and David walked in holding 2 pizza’s.  
Bert gave Agnes a sweet kiss. “Hi.” He said.  
“Hi..”   
“We grabbed a couple of pizza’s on the way. Pepperoni and one with the olives miss Hayes likes.”   
“Thank you Bert” Maddie smiled.  
“Where’s Chris?” David looked around the apartment, not seeing her.  
“She’s changing into one of her new outfits.” Maddie smiled. “We also took her to get a haircut.”  
David placed the pizza’s on the coffee table in front of Maddie as Chris walked out of the spare bedroom.  
“Oh my.. miss Christina!” Maddie said looking past David.   
David turned around. His mouth fell open “Chris?”   
Agnes smiled at her “You look so pretty Christina!”  
“You look exactly like your mom.” Maddie said  
“Except for the eyes.” Chris looked at Maddie.  
“Except for the eyes.” She softly touched David’s shoulder.  
“Yeah.. come we’ve brought some pizza’s. Hope you either like pepperoni or this olive pizza Maddie likes.”  
“As long as it doesn’t contain pineapple, I’ll like anything.”  
“You might want to change, before you get the dress dirty.” Maddie smiled. She walked up to the young girl “You do look really pretty.”  
David looked at the woman he loved more than anything in the world, standing next to this young girl who might be his daughter. He saw a whole new side of Maddie, he knew she would have made a wonderful for their son. She was amazing to Chris. 

Maddie and David left the apartment at 5pm. Maddie hugged Chris goodbye and the goodbye’s between David and Chris was awkward. He really didn’t know what to think.


	4. New York

They boarded their flight.   
“Pennie for your thought?” David asked   
“Sorry what?” as she was lost in her thought “Oh I was just calculating at what time we would arrive and what time it’ll be in New York.”  
“Isn’t that the captain’s job?” he laughed  
She laughed “It’s just something I always do that when I travel somewhere. The flight is about 5-5,5 hours. So leaving at 8pm we will arrive 1am LA time. So 4am New York time. Tops 4:30am.”  
“That sounds so early.” David feigned complaining.   
“Agnes made sure we can check in to the a motel near the airport. So we can still get some rest before we go to Kathleen’s house.”   
“Great!” he smiled “Maybe we can also get some sleep on the plane.”   
“So..” she started  
“So?” he looked at her.   
She put his hand in hers. “So here we are.”  
He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it “Here we are. You and me. Takes you back to the last time we were on a plane from New York to LA doesn’t it?” Kissing her hand again.  
“I remember asking if you wanted to share the blanket.” She smiled  
“Only if you could also use my shoulder.” He kissed her hand again.   
Her eyes were on his lips, she swallowed. “Yeah..” she sounded hoarse.  
She always sounded hoarse when she was getting aroused. He ran his free hand through her hair. “You are so beautiful.”   
She immediately looked down, was she blushing?   
He lifted her chin. “You are you know.” He gave her a small but intense kiss on her lips, making her shiver all over, there was no tongue, no real passion, but it was intense enough to make her lust him. “And you are finally all mine.” His eyes had turned dark, lustful.   
She licked her lips, tasting him. “I’m all yours.” This time she kissed him, opening his mouth further with her tongue. She broke contact. “I love you David.”   
“So meet me in the bathroom stall in 5 minutes, knock 3 times.” He winked at her. “We could join the mile high club.”  
“Who says I’m not a member already?” Maddie teased  
“Miss Hayes?!” he faked his surprise “Still waters run deep!” he ran his hand along the back of her neck, she shivered again, her nipples got hard at his touch. He loved these silk blouses she wore, making her pleasure visible to him. “We could renew your membership.” He said with his lips dangerously close to her neck, he pecked the side of her jaw.  
“David” she hoarsely gasped his name “This is a night flight. The cabin will be silent in just a little while. I sure as hell don’t intend to be quiet.”  
“Neither do I.” he licked her neck “I just really need you. I really need to be in you. All over you.”  
“So this is not a good idea.” Maddie softly pushed him of her, he looked hurt. “David, it’s not that I don’t want to. This is neither the time nor the place.” Her eyes darted all over the cabin as he nuzzled her neck. “David .. I .. please ..” God why was it this hard “Please.. don’t.. not here.”  
He pouted. “Well you’re no fun.”  
She nervously laughed as she tried to compose herself. “He had some power over my body.” She thought while combing through her hair with her fingers. She sat up straight to try and calm all the tingles he shot through her body. Which only invited him to move his fingers up and down her spine. All her senses were on fire. “David stop.”  
“What?” He innocently asked   
“You know DAMN well what!” Was she sweating?  
“You mean this?” he crept his fingers from the small of her back up to his favorite spot just below her hairline.  
He threw her head in his hand “Yes that. You’re driving me insane.”  
“Good!” he lustfully whispered in her ear.  
“Good?” she shot him an annoyed look  
“Yeah.. good.”  
“And what the hell is that supposed to mean?”   
“Ah our little dance!” he thought to himself. “It means nothing more than now you know how I feel every time I am in a room or car or cabin with you.”  
“What?”   
He looked her up and down while she sat next to him “Yeah.. the way you sway your hips when you walk by, the way I know you have been in a room just by the hint of your perfume, the way your nose cringes when you’re angry with me, the way you shoot me a look every time I call you Blondie.” She shot her look. “That’s the one.” He smiled settling in his seat. “Come here. I’ve got a shoulder for you, but only if you share that blanket.” She smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. 

They were awoken by the voice of the captain telling them the plane was descending.

\--

They quickly exited the plane and grabbed their suitcases.  
Maddie rummaged through her purse “Where is it?” she said to herself.  
“Where is what?”   
“Agnes had written the name and address of the motel down on a piece of paper. I had put it in my purse…” she sighed at herself “but I have too much junk in here. Ah there it is!”  
“Come on let’s get a cab.” He guided her towards the exit. 

The cab ride was short and silent. Maddie gave the driver the address. David paid the driver and looked at Maddie “Business expenses right?”  
“You’re forgetting, we aren’t getting paid for this one.” She smiled. “I’ll just go to the office and get the key.”  
“We’ll go to the office.” David said  
“I’ve checked in before.”  
“But not here.”   
“I’ve been to New York before David! Don’t be a sexist!” getting agitated.   
“I’m not being sexist. You’ve been to Manhattan. This is all whole other part of New York. And I think I can safely say you’ve never been here before.” He gave her a side smile.   
“Whatever. Come!” she snapped at him.

Checking in took longer that she had hoped. Agnes did make the reservation and the manager was there. The only thing Agnes had let out of it, is that there was only one room available for a few days… the honeymoon room.   
“Who celebrates their honeymoon in a dicey motel?!” she was appalled at the thought.  
“People who don’t have any money.” He said in a-matter-of-a-fact way, immediately making her feel guilty about sounding so snobbish.   
She unlocked the door, revealing a creamy white room, red curtains, an enormous bed with a bedspread full of hearts. They both started to chuckle at the sight of the room.   
“I am going to freshen up.” Maddie said. “Would you mind taking the bedspread off so we can get some sleep?”   
“Sure.. but do you really want to sleep.” He moved his eyebrows up and down “I mean, WE are here in the honeymoon suite.”  
She laughed as she took of her jacket. “Who knows.. you might get lucky.” She said as she walked into the bathroom.   
She heard him quickly moving around the room as she washed her face and brush her teeth. She looked in the mirror, her hair was a mess, her eyes were puffy, but she never felt happier. Still she quickly brushed her hair. “It’s really quiet.” She thought to herself.   
She turned off the bathroom lights and walked back into the room. David had turned on the lights on her side of the bed. He was vast asleep. She smiled as she looked at him “No rush David, I’m not going anywhere anymore.” She pulled back the covers, she chuckled. He was wearing his heart boxer shorts. She slipped beside him an fell into a deep slumber.

The phone rang at 8am “Good morning, this is your wakeup call!”  
“Good morning, thank you.” Maddie hung up the phone.   
David slept through the phone. She figured she’d let him sleep a little bit and take a shower first. She grabbed her toiletry bag and some fresh clothes. She knew they’d walk a lot so she decided to wear her jeans, a thick cashmere sweater and some sneakers. She stepped into the bathroom, turned on the shower to let it get warm and took off her silk pajamas, folding them neatly. She let the water run over her hair, face and neck, she needed this.   
“Wanna share?” an unshaven David had opened the curtain.  
“Jeezz.. David you scared the hell out of me! How did you get in?” Trying to cover her body with her arms while he was taking all over her in.   
“Well you didn’t lock the door..”  
“I didn’t?” this wasn’t like her.  
“Nope.. so I guess it was a sign.” He winked “You know from the big guy.” He pointed up to the sky.   
She rolled her eyes.   
“So?” he looked at her  
“So what?”  
“Do you wanna share?”  
“Well since you’re in here..” before she could finish her sentence he jumped in the shower “Come on in. But no funny business. We made a promise to Chris.”  
“What?! Not even a little bit?”  
“David!”  
“Just a little bitty titty?”   
“Just wash my back.” As she handed him her soap.  
Oh he complied. He ran the soap over her back, over her ass, soaping his hands her ran his hands over her hips, he felt goosebumps forming all over her skin. She didn’t react at all, but her body gave away how she was feeling.   
“Your turn.” She said while she rinsed herself.   
He stepped closer to her, slightly towering over her. Her nose almost on his chin. She smelled his scent. Not an aftershave, she smelled him the most arousing scent ever. She looked up, his dark lustful eyes piercing hers.   
“Wasn’t it my turn?’’   
She licked her lips “Of course.” As she tried to get out of the shower.   
“Oh no miss Hayes..” he said “It was my turn.” As he hands her the soap.  
He put his head under the shower, grabbing the shampoo and starts to put it in his hair. He freezes when he feels her nails on his back. She ran the bar of soap over his back, using the other hand to spread the soap. He didn’t move a muscle.  
“You feel tense.” Maddie noticed as she put down the bar of soap “Let me.” She started to massage the soap over his shoulders. His muscles only tensed up more. She let her hands slide along both his sides, his body was on fire. “What the hell is she doing?” was all he thought. She moved up to his shoulders, running her fingers over his arms.. “I thought you said no funny business?!”  
“Well I’m just lathering you..” she innocently said.  
He turned around, she felt something hitting her thigh. “Does this look like just lathering me?”  
She looked down, pleased at what she had accomplished before grabbing the bar of soap, she reached for his chest. He grabbed her wrist “Don’t start something we can’t finish Maddie.”  
She placed the bar of soap on his chest, flashed her bright blue and very innocent looking eyes at him “I’m just lathering you David. You asked me to, didn’t you?”  
She saw him swallow as she moved the soap over his chest while looking at him.   
“Yeah.. ahum.. I think we need to get going.” Was all he could muster   
“If you say so.” She put down the soap and rinsed her hands while rinsing his chest. “This was fun.” As she gave him a small kiss on his cheek and getting out of the shower. “Are you coming?”  
He still stood frozen in the shower “I’m sorry buddy.” He said as he looked down “Next time, I promise.” As he turned on the cold water. 

\--

They arrived at the house. Maddie opened the front door to the apartment building.   
“I don’t think I’ve seen you here before?” a man said as they walked towards the mailboxes.   
“The Mrs.’ sister lives here.” David quickly replied nodding at Maddie  
Maddie looked at him, rolling her eyes “Yes, she is out of town for a couple of days and she asked me to get the mail and water the plants.” She held up the keys.  
“Oh you must be Kathy’s sister!” the man said while he blushed. “I can see the resemblance!”  
Maddie was thrown of but composed herself “Thank you. Yes she is my little sister. We don’t see each other often.”  
“You are one lucky man.” He winked at David   
David eyed Maddie up and down “I sure am. But this one’s all mine.” He warned  
The neighbor threw his hands in the air “I’m just looking! Can’t blame a guy for admiring this much beauty.”  
Maddie didn’t know whether to be flattered or annoyed as being seen only as a thing of beauty.  
David saw her “She’s not only beautiful, but very smart as well.” He only had eyes for her. She didn’t say a thing, but he knew he’d flattered her with that comment.   
Maddie turned and opened the mailbox. Quietly taking out all the mail, while the men were chatting. She didn’t even listen while she went through all the mail. Most of it was bills. Just 2 letters caught her attention.   
“David, we need to go upstairs to water the plants.” Maddie said  
“Sure Honey!” he shook hands with the neighbor. “Have good day Jim.”

Maddie sighed before opening the front door to the apartment, partly afraid of what she’d find and partly afraid that she wouldn’t find a thing and she couldn’t hold her promise to Chris.  
He put his hand on her shoulder. “We’ve got this Maddie.”  
She opened the door without a word. Looking through the apartment. It was a small, but warm apartment. Everything in it reminded her of Chris, pictures, drawings and even sports awards.   
“Come on.” He softly pushed her inside the apartment. He closes the door behind them. “You okay Maddie?”  
“I don’t know. David what if we can’t find her? I promised Chris we would find her.” She hangs her head down “What if we don’t find anything? Or even worse..”   
“Don’t go down that road, just yet. Let’s just look through the apartment.” He looks at her “Was there anything in the mail?” looking at the envelopes in her hand.  
“Most of it is bills. Just these 2 envelopes are handwritten.”   
“You open those and I’ll go through those drawers.”   
“It’s illegal to open someone else’s mail.” Maddie objected.  
David shrugged “Chris gave us permission, that’s good enough for me.”  
“She is a minor David!”  
“I’m her father, so that’s got to be enough.”  
Maddie froze as tears welled in her eyes. She knew Chris was his daughter, but they hadn’t discussed it and hearing him say it, hurt more than she’d ever imagined.   
David had his back to her “So just open it Maddie!”  
Quickly wiping her tears. She sat down her back towards David. She opened the first envelop, unfolded the letter and started reading.   
“Yo Blondie!” David called her  
“What?” she looked up from the letter  
“I called you 3 times to tell you I was going to the bedroom. What’s in the letter that is so interesting?”   
“Not really. It’s a letter from her mother.” She actually had to reread the letter a couple of times because her head was miles away. Thinking about David calling Chris his daughter.   
She opened the second letter, dropping it immediately. “David! David! Something has happened!!”   
“What? What is in the letter?”  
“I think Kathy has been kidnapped.” She pointed at the letter.   
He grabbed the letter, the sentences were cut out letters from magazines and newspapers. It was just 3 sentences: We have Kathy. Pay us $1 million dollars. We will contact you.  
“David? Kathy is a struggling , single mother. Where would she get $1 million dollar from?” Maddie shivered at the thought of what might happen if they didn’t pay.   
“I don’t know.” He honest to God didn’t know. “When I met her, she was a struggling model-trying-to-become-an-actress. All I know is that her father got her a job here, in New York. That is why she went back. And she hasn’t been doing really bad.” He said pointing at all the magazine covers in the apartment.   
“Oh David, I’ve been a model before, if she had millions of dollars she wouldn’t be living here! She would be living in the upper East side.” She got him there.   
David put the letter in his jacket. “Let’s just continue this search. Let’s go to the bedroom.”  
Maddie followed him towards the bedrooms. “I’ll take Kathy’s room, you take Chris’ room.” Maddie pointed at the door with a drawing; *Private property of Chris – Knock 3 times*.  
David walked towards the closed room and knocked 3 times.   
“What the hell are you doing?” Maddie asked  
“It said knock 3 times. So I did!”   
“Are you serious? There is nobody home!”  
“I respect any woman’s privacy.” He shot back making her roll her eyes. 

Maddie walked into Kathy’s room, it reminded her of her own room. Clean, Tidy and smelled like perfume. She felt like she knew this woman just by looking through the room. She was her.   
She immediately walked towards the dressing table. Knowing if she had anything to hide, she put it in there herself. She started opening drawers, finding nothing but purses, make-up and underwear.   
“Where would I hide things?” She thought to herself. “Jewelry box!” she said louder than intended. Opening it and finding nothing but trinkets. This didn’t seem like a real jewelry box, not the one Maddie expected to find. She closed her eyes, she cracked her neck and opened her eyes looking at the closet to her left. She got up and opened the doors. The closet didn’t match the room, it was a mess. She took out everything laying at the bottom of the closet, revealing nothing. She wanted so bad to hang the clothes back, but she knew they lacked the time. She sat on the floor throwing the clothes back into the closet. That’s when she saw something from the corner of her eye. Looking under the bed, she saw a letter. Maddie tried to crawl under the bed when David came in.

“Whatya doing under there?”  
“I’m trying to reach a letter under here. My arms too short.” He was admiring her ass as she laid there on her stomach. “David?”  
“What?”  
“What are you doing?”   
“Admiring the view?”  
“David!” she acted annoyed “Come give me a hand.”  
He started to applaud “Your ass can always get a hand.”  
She finally got the letter and snapped back, holding up the letter “thanks for the hand!” she sarcastically said.  
“You’re very welcome.” He smirked. “Did you find anything besides that letter?”   
“Actually it’s the lack of..” pausing just a second “You see, her dressing table is full of expensive perfume, purses and even make-up and then there is a jewelry box, full of the cheapest trinkets I’ve ever seen.” She looked at him, waiting for him to give her an answer.   
“Maybe she doesn’t care about expensive jewelry.”  
“No David, she is me or I am her. She would rather own little jewelry then only wear these. It just doesn’t make sense. Did you find anything in Chris’ room?”  
“Nothing special. She is quite a messy young lady.” He laughed. 

Maddie opened the letter. “It’s a letter from Kathy to Chris.” Maddie started to read it. “It is really weird. It’s just a couple of sentences without actually saying anything. Just listen to this.

“Dear Christina  
I got a job outside the city.  
Will be back next week.  
Don’t tell your grandparents.   
Love always Mommy. 

PS: Don’t tell daddy.”

She looked at him. He looked just as puzzled as she felt.   
“Daddy.” Was all he muttered as he rubbed his face.  
“David, I don’t think Chris found this letter.”  
“Why do you think that?”  
She held up the envelop, taking out a photo of him sleeping and an old business card.   
He smiled “Those were business card I had made when I first moved out to LA. It wasn’t even my number.”  
She rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile. She looked at the photo in her hands, at the younger, sleeping David. Not much had changed, except for his hair.. she chuckled at that thought. The photo was so intimate, still she felt her heart hurt when looking at the photo. She knew he had a past, but the confrontation of his past made it all too real. She handed him the photo.  
“You okay Maddie?”  
“Fine.” She lied as she turned around. He grabbed her, which startled her, but forcing her to turn around.   
“No you’re not.” He pulled her to his chest “I know this must be hard on you.”  
“I’m fine David.” She calmly said while tears silently rolled down her cheek.  
“Maddie, stop lying. This is hard on me, I just found out I *might* have a daughter. We’ve just decided to finally stop this game we were playing and then this happens.”  
She pulled loose “Let me say it David. It’s another sign. Maybe you and I aren’t supposed to be together. Every time one of us figures it out, something happens to keep us apart. Now we finally get to a point where we both finally on the same damn page and then the universe throws you a daughter, by a one-night-stand! David I lost our son, I couldn’t give you a child..” tears rolled down her face when she spoke of their son.   
He pulled her close, just holding her. He kissed the top of her head. “Or maybe.. no, no listen Maddie” as she tried to pull loose “Maybe this is the universe showing us how strong we are as a couple. They can throw anything at us and *WE* can weather it all, as long as we’re together.”  
She looked up at him, he looked so handsome “You think so?”  
“What else could it be miss Hayes. Because you know I am crazy about you. I can’t imagine my life without you. And I can’t stand the thought of another man ever touching you again.” He licked his lips “Ever!!”  
She looked at her feet, trying to hide her fear. “But what if you see Kathleen? Kathy? Kay? Whatever she calls herself.. and you decide that you want to be a family with Chris and her?” There.. she finally said it. She was afraid of losing him, again. When he was finally hers and she was his.   
He loosened his grip and stepped back “That’s what you’re afraid of? Maddie she was a one-night-stand 10 years ago.”  
“David, you haven’t seen her yet. You haven’t seen Chris and her together.” Still looking at her feet “You don’t know what feelings will be unleashed once you see each other and that beautiful girl you two created.” She choked up “Which I can understand.” Tears feel on her shoes.   
“Maddie..” he scraped his throat “Maddie.. what do I have to do to convince you that you are the only one for me?” he tilted her chin, cupping her face. Removing her tears with his thumbs. He saw the pain and fear in her eyes, it hurt him. “I love you. You’re the only one I want, no need! Why don’t you see that?”  
“I’m afraid David.” She just stood there feeling the warmth of his palms on her face “I’m so afraid of getting hurt. David I cannot deal with losing you again.”  
“Again?”   
“Annie?”  
“Oh.. right.”  
“Remember when we were in the hospital when Terri was in labor?” He nodded “After little Walter was born I told you I loved you. I meant it. I meant every word that I said that night. I knew I lost you when you said you wouldn’t come in on Monday. I know I was a bitch for leaving without a word, for not telling you the truth about the pregnancy and an even bigger bitch for marrying Walter – what the hell was I thinking – and I deserved everything I got that night. I never thought you’d go after my married cousin, but I took it David. But now that I’ve finally got you I do not want to lose you. And I’m afraid Kathy can take you from me. And to be honest I’ve met Chris, even I loved her immediately, because she reminds me of you. Not just your eyes, she has your spirit. She had your smile.”   
He rested his hands on her shoulders, slowly moving them down her arms as he grabbed hold of both of her hands. “I’m not giving you up Maddie. I don’t care how scared you are and I am not letting go. I’ve respected your wishes when you were in Chicago, I won’t do it again. You are mine, I am yours. Get that through your thick skull!” he smiled at her.   
She smiled “I’m not running anymore David. I’m right where I want to be.” She stood on her toes to give him a peck on his lips “I’m staying.”  
“Good, ‘cause I ain’t going anywhere.” He meant it. “Let’s get something to eat.” He checked his watch, almost noon “We’ll call Chris after lunch.”

\--

They settled on a small diner. They were seated at a small booth. Instead of sitting opposite from her, David sat next to her. He held her hand, then kissed it. He felt like he needed to reassure her. She rested her head on his shoulder, she smelled his cologne it had become a very comforting smell to her. He was near.   
“Good afternoon, would you like something to drink?” this small red-headed waitress asked.  
“I’ll just have a coke.” David said “what would you like Maddie?”  
“I’d like some tea please.”  
“Great. Here are the menu’s. I’ll come back to take your orders.”  
“What do you feel like eating?” David asked  
“The sandwiches look good.” She said scrolling through the menu.   
“Sandwich?” he was genuinely surprised because he had hardly seen her eat in weeks  
She smiled “Yeah I am pretty hungry.”  
“I don’t think you’ve ever said you were hungry.” He leaned his head to the back of the seat trying to remember.   
“I guess being happy makes you hungry.” She never lifted her eyes off the menu but she saw him looking at her. 

He stared at her. He felt butterflies. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt that. She didn’t look at him. He wanted her to look at him, he needed her to look at him. He saw the corner of her mouth go up. She got him, he was at loss of words.   
She finally turned to look at him, he small smile turned in a big smile. “Cat got your tongue Addison?” she teasingly said. “You so surprised that I told you I’m happy?”  
“Well.. no.. that’s not it..” David was really at loss of words, he knew why but he would never say.  
“OR” she emphasizes “Are you in shock that I’m happy with you?”  
He didn’t say a thing, just stared at the empty seat in front of him. “That’s it, isn’t it?” she hit the sore spot “Why? You were perfectly fine making Tess happy, you were perfectly fine making Gillian happy and also you were perfectly fine with making Annie happy? Then why am I different?”  
“Because you’re you.” He sighed. “You don’t get it do you Babe? I thought I was in love before. I thought I’d loved women before. And then one day you walk into my office, well technically your office, and our discussions start. These altercations start. The tension started to rise.. the sexual tension is off the chain. We don’t act on it, we push it away. Well you push it away. And then it finally happens, KISMET, YOU were all mine. I had a month of pure bliss with you. All of a sudden you disappear. I felt my heart being ripped out of my chest.” He pauses as he sees the pain in her face. He puts his hand on her shoulder as he continues. “Then you come back pregnant and married.” A single tear rolls down her face. “Please don’t cry. You get back and my heart is locked, you declare your love for me and I.. I can’t accept it because I’m afraid you’ll rip out my heart again. I wanted to accept it, but I couldn’t. Things become comfortable again, we go back to our roles before you went away. Then Annie shows up, reminding me of you, but she wants me. She wants the thrill. So I replaced my feelings for you with her.”  
She shot him a look, he knew that it hurt her even more by saying that.   
“But she wasn’t you. I don’t regret it, I’m sorry if that hurts you. I needed to feel again. Trying to replace you wasn’t fair, not to her and not to you. I just still can’t believe I make you happy, I am still afraid to wake up tomorrow and this will all be gone. I don’t want to mess this up. I want you and me to last.”   
“We are quite pair, aren’t we?” she smiled through the tears. 

“Here’s your coke and tea! Have you made your choice?” the red-head waitress asked  
They both laughed.  
“I’d have the roast beef sandwich please.” David said  
“I’d like the club sandwich please.” Maddie never took her eyes off of David.   
“Sure! I’ll be right back with your order.” She was one perky lady. 

“So..” she started  
“So..” he repeated  
“Let’s make a pact.” She smiled  
“Oh please not another pact!” he looked scared  
She laughed at his face “Let’s make a real pact this time. Let’s not hurt each other anymore. David, I love you, I want to be with you, YOU make me happy. Let’s agree to just enjoy each other’s company and to just be together, taking it day by day.”  
“Am I dreaming? Please pinch me!” She pinched him hard “Ouch! Why did you pinch me that hard?”  
“Ask and thy shall receive.” She laughed.   
“Well I agree on your pact, only if I can add one more thing.”   
“Oh which is what?”  
“Let’s agree to accept each other for who we are.”  
“I think I’ve said that to you before..” she smiled “but I agree.”   
“Wait? We agree on something.” He winked as he nudged her shoulder.   
She leaned on his shoulder, he looked at her as he gave her a tender kiss. “We’ve sealed it with a kiss.” 

Their lunch was finished quickly as Maddie pressed because she wanted to call Chris to tell her what they’ve found. 

\--

Maddie dialed the Miss DiPesto’s number.   
“Good morning, As you can hear, on this Saturday we are here, whether you are happy or blue, please tell me how I can help you?”   
Maddie held the receiver between them as the both smiled at the familiar voice “Good morning Agnes.”   
“Oh miss Hayes!” Agnes excitingly said  
“Is that Maddie?” she heard Chris ask.   
“Hold on miss Hayes, I will put you on speakerphone.”   
Maddie heard some clicks and then the same familiar voice “We’re all here!”  
“Good morning all!” Maddie said “David and I have been busy all morning. We went to your apartment, Chris. Did you ever go into your mother’s bedroom before you left for LA?”  
“I looked around in her room, but didn’t find anything. I also found nothing at her desk.”  
“Chris, did you also check the mail before you left?” David interrupted  
“No I didn’t. I never do. Drives mom nuts.” She laughed “Why do you ask?”  
“We’ve found 2 letters. One was from your mom addressed to you.” Maddie read the letter “Does it mean anything to you?”  
“Mom never had jobs outside the city. She always said it was me and her. And why would she ask me not to tell my grandparents. Or my father? We weren’t in contact with David, at all. This is all so confusing.”  
“There was a second note..” Maddie was afraid to read it to the young girl.   
“She’s been kidnapped, hasn’t she?” Chris asked.   
“Well it certainly looks that way, given the note.” David said “But what makes it confusing is the note she left you. There was an old business card and an old photo of me in the envelop.”   
“Mom kept that photo and card because they were the only things reminding her of you. She never told you about me, but I knew about you. But her note doesn’t make sense.”  
Maddie hold the ransom note, David took it and read it to Chris.   
“And that makes even less sense. We know no one who has that kind of money.” Chris was puzzled.   
“Chris?” Maddie asked   
“Yes Maddie.”  
“Where does your mom keep her jewelry?”  
“Her jewelry?”  
“Yes. You see I’ve looked through your mom’s room. All I saw were nice clothes, expensive perfumes and make-up but the jewelry box was filled with cheap trinkets. They were nice, but I am certain it was not your mother’s taste.”  
Chris chuckled “You’re right, my mom has an expensive taste. She only wore the good jewels if it was a special night. I forgot to tell you. Mom has a small safe in my room, it’s in my closet, under the shoe cabinet.”  
Maddie looked at David as he looked through the young girl’s room. He mouthed “I didn’t see it.”  
“Don’t worry if you didn’t see it, mom did a great job of hiding it.” Chris said.  
“We’ll go back this afternoon to take a look at it. What kind of safe is it? Is it one with a dial combination lock?” David said  
“Yes, the code is my birthday.”  
“Which is??” David felt embarrassed asking  
“141279” she replied  
“We don’t have a 14th month.”  
Chris chuckled “My mom always uses the European dates.”  
“Okay kiddo!”  
“David?”  
“What’s up short stuff?”  
“Thank you..” she felt so guilty “I know I sprung this on you.. on Maddie. But thank you for helping me find my mom. Even though she lied to you for so many years.”  
David’s eyes turned dark. Maddie placed her hand over his. He looked at Maddie as he replied “You’re very welcome.”   
“Will you call me back if you find anything?”   
“Of course we will. Stay strong. We will find your mom.” Maddie said  
“Okay.. bye.”  
“Bye sweetie.” Maddie hung up

\--

David took of his tie as he lay back on the bed. Watching Maddie’s every move. She placed the phone back on his intended spot. She kicked off her heels, he watched the muscle in her calf move. He loved her long legs. She took of her jacket and neatly placed it over a chair. “Where did I leave my jacket?” he thought to himself. She walked towards the bed and grabbed the 2 letters. He saw her eyes move over the letters, again and again. She dropped herself on the bed, sitting on the edge, her head in her hands.   
“I don’t get these letters David. I really don’t understand. Why would she write Chris that she’s going out of town and then a ransom note arrives?” her heard hurt.  
He sat behind her, massaging her shoulders and neck.   
“I mean it’s so frustrating. I don’t know this woman or her family.” She ranted on “What the hell do we think to find in her safe David? How are we supposed to find a woman who we know about?” He hit the exact spot where her headache came from. She gave in to his touch.   
“We’ll start with the safe. Let’s just check it out to be absolutely thorough. We’ll find her address book and then head to her parents. It’s not much, but it’s a start.” Her skin felt so soft under his rough hands. “Does did help?”  
“mmmhh.. it feels so good.” She had her chin on her chest.   
He couldn’t resist when he saw that special spot. He flicked his thumb over the spot just below her hairline, she shivered. He did it again. He watched the little hairs in her neck stand up, she loved it. “What are you doing Addison?”  
“I’m giving you a neck rub.” He innocently said  
“I know what you’re up to..” she moaned when his thumb went over the spot again  
“Oh.. tell me.. what am I up to..” he kissed the spot  
She was putty in his hands as he moved his lips over the spot, then moved to the front of her neck. He felt so good, his stubble beard scrapping her neck was so arousing. He looked her in the eyes, his eyes filled with lust, lust for her and only her. The intensity of his stare scared her, in a good way. She knew he wanted her, he knew she wanted him. But the timing felt off.   
“Stop it David!” she panted  
“Why? Looks like you want me just as much as I need you.” His stare was intoxicating  
“That’s not it.” Why was she panting this much? “David I want you so bad, my body aches for you. But I want to give you all of me and right now this case is getting to me too much.”  
He plopped next to her “You’re driving me crazy you know that right?”  
“I’m sorry.”  
He rubbed his face, as he looked down at his lap. He was so turned on, there was no way he could hide that.   
She looked at his lap, licked her lips. It was so tempting to just give in to their animal needs, but that little voice in her head was screaming at her. “You don’t know how much I want to give in to us David. Maybe my physical evidence isn’t as erect as yours..” he shot her a look “but trust me it’s there. But you know that little voice in your head?”  
“Yeah I know yours.. the one that kinda ruins everything..”  
She smiled “I know it’s quite a bore. But I can’t get Kathy and Chris out of my mind. I’m so sorry.”  
“Not as much as this little guy..” he said pointing at his crotch. “She’s sorry buddy.”  
He looked up at her “He forgives you, only because you’re so damn hot.”  
She stood up “Come on MISTER Addison.” She teased “Let’s get back to the apartment.”

\--

They quickly found the safe. Maddie had written the code down, because she knew David would forget. But of course she first let him try a couple of times, what’s the fun in giving it straight up. He tried 4x times before he asked.   
“Do you remember the code Chris gave us?”  
She shrugged “She gave it to you didn’t she? Wasn’t it her birthday?”  
He tried 2 more times. He was getting frustrated. As she sat on the floor next to him smiling. “What are you smiling for? We can’t get it open. What was her birthday again? It had to do something with Europe..”.  
She started snickering while holding the piece of paper in her hand, but didn’t say a thing. She was crying of laughter.. as he started to get really angry.   
“What the hell are you laughing about? Stop it!” he really got angry.  
She couldn’t say a thing, just held up the piece of paper. He snatched it from her hand as she fell over laughing. “You’re evil miss Hayes.. so evil!” he teasingly said. He had never seen her cry of laughter and he wasn’t about to take it away from her.   
He opened the safe quickly as she dried her eyes. “I’m so sorry David..” she still snickered “I just .. I knew you would forget so I wrote it down.”  
“I see being around me has a great influence on you.” He winked.   
“So what’s in the safe?” she composed herself.  
He took everything out of the safe and placed it between them on the floor.   
“I told you.” Maddie said while picking up a jewelry box. She opened it “Oh wow!”   
“What is it?” David asked.   
“These are very expensive items.” She picked up a diamond bracelet “And there is a necklace to match.”  
David whistled when she showed the bracelet.  
“I think these are real diamonds. David you know how much these cost?”  
“Imma thinking it ain’t cheap!” he turned to grab the last items out of the safe. “Uhm Maddie?”  
She looked up from the jewelry box seeing him holding up a four of envelopes.   
“I don’t think there are letters in these envelopes.” David said  
“David!” Maddie opened one of the envelopes “There must be about $10,000 in here!”  
“Times four.” He dryly added.  
“Times four..” she absent-mindedly repeated “Kathy isn’t poor. She doesn’t live in the best neighborhood in New York, the apartment isn’t that bad.. but she can do so much better. Why stay here? Why keep your child in this neighborhood?”   
“Why not? No everyone wants to live in a high-end neighborhood you know. Maybe this is affordable to also live comfortable. Or maybe, just maybe she is saving up to move.”   
“That makes sense, I guess. It’s just.. David.. it’s about $40,000!” She whispered the last part “And I am not adding the expensive jewelry.” She pointed at the box.   
“What’s that?” he asked pointing at the box.   
“A jewelry box?” she smiled  
“Ha ha.. You’re becoming a real jokester miss Hayes.” He faked annoyance “No I’m talking about that piece of paper sticking out of the bottom drawer.” He pointed again “Who would have thought it.. I’m the serious one on this case.” He winked at her.   
“Oh yes, you are the definition of seriousness!” she laughed again.   
“Miss Hayes I’d appreciate it if you have a more professional attitude when we’re on a case!”   
She fell over laughing.   
Her laughter was a natural aphrodisiac to him. He looked at her, her face near his thigh. He pushes a strand of her hair out of her eyes. She looked him straight in his eyes, her smile wider than he had ever seen. Her eyes were bluer than a cloud free sky. He had to close his eyes.. licked his lips as he tried to compose himself “You done Maddie?”  
She sat up “I am very sorry mr. Addison, I promise you that as from now my attitude will be very professional.” She leaned over him, to look in the safe. Her perfect round ass was right in front of him.   
“Dammit!” he thought to himself while admiring his view.   
“Miss Hayes.. this isn’t very professional is it now?” He wanted to smack her ass so bad.   
Maddie looked back over her shoulder “Well.. Mr. Addison, I saw this.” She held up a piece of paper and I thought I would reach over and grab it. She knew very well what she was doing. She would never admit to it but she loved this game.   
“You’re a tease miss Hayes!” David concluded  
“Well Mr. Addison, this is not a professional attitude you’re having!” she side-eyed him.  
When she sat back up, he grabbed the jewelry box and tried to get the piece of paper out. He pulled out the little drawer, revealing several gorgeous rings. He heard Maddie suck in a breath at the sight, so he knew these were expensive. He peeled off the small piece of paper from the bottom. Revealing a business card.   
“Why would someone hide a business card of a photographer? Especially if one is a model?” David sincerely asked Maddie.  
“No serious model hides business cards of photographers.” Maddie said “Unless..”   
“Unless what?” David was stumped  
“Unless..” she rubbed her head “Unless it’s a different kind of photographer.” She stuck her hand out to get the card. David handed it to her.  
“A different kind of photographer? Like what?”   
“Like the kind you like. You know the special magazines in your desk..”  
“I don’t have special magazines in my desk! Oh those..” he was in shock. “Kay doesn’t seem like the type of woman who would do that!”  
“Desperate times.. “  
“No! I don’t have a lot of memories of her but still, the ones I do have she didn’t portray me like that. She was serious about her modelling and acting.” He was serious about this.   
“Maybe, just maybe this photographer just offered to make the photos. And maybe she hid it, just in case. And after that she found a job and made the money?”   
“Try saying that without all the maybes.”  
“David, because we don’t know. We know nothing.” She opened the piece of paper she found “But here is a clue. This is an advertisement from a modelling agency here in New York.”


	5. At the modelling agency

Maddie dialed the number on the advertisement. Explaining that she was Kathy’s sister and explaining the note Kathy wrote to her. Never naming Chris, neither did the assistant. She pleaded to get an appointment the same day, even if it was after hours. After being put on hold for what seemed forever the assistant said that she could schedule her at 6pm. She thanked the assistant and said her goodbyes. 

“We need a dress and a tux.” She said after hanging up.  
“I don’t think I have the legs for a dress.” He smiled  
She made the ha ha gesture. “I need a dress and you need a tux.”  
“But why?”  
“I’ve been through this all before. Modelling agencies will take us more serious. I can do my own hair and make-up but I do need a better dress than the clothes I have with me. And I think I can safely say you don’t have tuxedo with you.” She smiled. “Maybe I can take one of Kathy’s dresses…”  
“NO!” he interrupted   
“No?”  
“No, if I’m renting a tuxedo, you’re buying a dress for yourself. On me!”  
“David I can’t do that, dresses are expensive. Maybe I could rent one as well.”  
“No Maddie I want you to buy a dress.”  
“So I guess we’re going shopping?”  
“I guess so.”

\-- 

The tuxedo was rented quickly. A time was set to pick it up.   
“You’ll need proper shoes with the tux. Here’s a men’s shoe store, come.” As she walks in.   
She pointed at 3 pairs, he gave his shoe size and tried all 3. He settled on the second pair, as it was the most comfortable to him.   
Maddie knew her way in New York. She went to the shop she visited a couple of years back when she went on vacation to New York. David sat down on the couch opposite the dressing rooms. Maddie explained that she was looking for an evening dress with matching shoes, nothing to extravagant. The first dress she tried on was a dark purple dress, the top strapless tight around her body and the bottom wide and puffy. She looked at herself.  
“Does it fit Miss Hayes?” the sales lady asked  
“Yes, thank you.”  
“Come on Maddie, show us!” she heard David say.  
She walked out, looked at him “It looks like I’m getting ready to go to the ball.” He laughed.   
“It’s not you.” Was all he said.

She tried on the second dress a golden glittery dress. The top had straps and was also tight, the long bottom swayed around her legs. She loved the dress, but wasn’t quite sure if this was the right dress for this case. She walked out, turned to David.  
“What do you think?”  
He just stared at her, mouth open. She looked like a salacious, golden angel.   
“David?”  
“Maddie.. Maddie you look amazing. This is gorgeous.”  
“Thank you, but is it okay to wear tonight?” as she turned  
“Tonight?”   
“Yes tonight. Meeting with the modelling agency.. remember?”  
“Nope, next dress.”  
“I thought you liked it?”  
“Yeah I do, if you’re on a date with me. Not meeting some goatish modelling exec.”  
She laughed at his remark. Jealous David, this wasn’t the first time she saw him jealous, but still she was surprised by his reaction.   
“Just because some man is goatish, doesn’t mean his advances work on me.” She looked him dead in the eye “I already have a great guy, who is all mine.” She turned on her heels to try on the next dress. Leaving him stumped with a stupid grin on his face. 

The third dress she tried on was a simple silk black dress with a small split on her left thigh and a V-neck off the shoulder straps. The sales lady gave her perfectly matching high heels. “This is it.” She said to herself, looking in the mirror. She let her hands ran over her hips.   
“Yo Maddie!” she hated when he called when her that way   
She stepped out, her look berating him. She held one of her hands on her stomach and the other on her hip.   
He tried to swallow the lump that had apparently formed in his throat.   
“So? What do you think?” she turned her back to him her shoulder revealed to him “I think this one is perfect for tonight.”  
He licked his lips, before answering. “Perfect.” 

He looked at the sales lady “We’ll take this one and the golden one, including the shoes.”  
“David! That’s too much.” She didn’t dare add that she knew what he made at Blue Moon.   
“Don’t worry, the golden one is for me.” He winked. She knew exactly what he was thinking. 

\--

After paying, they picked up the tux and returned to the motel. “You know we have to back to the city later?” He asked  
“I know David, but I cannot prepare myself in a shop. Everything I need is back at the motel. We have enough time.”   
“Dinner afterwards?” He asked  
“Yes, a nice late dinner. My favorite.” 

David opened the door to the motel room. “I’m taking a quick shower.” As he threw the tuxedo and dresses on the bed. “You can go in after me if you like.”  
Maddie just nodded, taking off her jacket and placing it over the chair.   
David chucked his jacket, shirt and pants over the other chair, as he went into the bathroom. Making her roll her eyes.   
She neatly placed her shoes under the chair. She hung the tux and dresses on the coat rack so they wouldn’t wrinkle.   
She looked through her suitcase, knowing she had put a satin bathrobe in it. She undressed and put on the bathrobe. She loved the satin feel on her skin. She grabbed the fresh pair of pantyhose’s she just bought. She opened the first dress bag, revealing the black dress David just bought for her. She took it off the rack as David opened the bathroom door steam following him. He was still soaking wet, with only a towel around his waist.   
She muttered “Oh.” While watching a single drop of water fall from his hair onto his shoulder as it glides to his chest.   
“You like what you see?” He puffed his chest.   
She felt her cheeks turn red. “I’m sorry.” She walked by him, she smelled him. Making her lightheaded. “I’m going to get ready.”  
He just smirked. “Mission accomplished..” he thought to himself. 

She put up her hair and took a quick shower. After moisturizing she put on her underwear and panty hose’s. She put on some light make-up on her face, but put on heavier make-up on her eyes to make sure they would really pop. She looked at herself in the mirror, she really did learn some things from being a model all those years. She loosened her hair, but preferred it up. She quickly styled it to her liking using a lot of hairspray to make sure all the hairs would stay that way. She opened the dress bag and took out the dress. Putting it on, she looked at herself in the mirror.. she hadn’t feel this pretty in quite a while now.   
She opened the bathroom door. “David, could you please help me with the last part of the zipper?”  
“Sure, babe.” He looked up from tying his shoe. He whistled. He walked towards her, circled and zipped up her dress. “Maddie, you look… and smell amazing!” he blew on her neck, as he watched her skin crawl.   
She slipped into her heels as he put on his jacket. She looked at him and smiled. He looked handsome, she admired him.   
“Hey! Don’t ogle me like that!” he teased “It makes me feel cheap!”  
“Oh I’m not ogling. I’m admiring the view.” She smirked as she raised her eyebrow.   
He laughed. “I took the liberty to call a cab. It’ll be here within half an hour. We’ll be in the city right on time.”  
“Thanks.” She threw the matching wrap over her shoulders. “I’m ready I guess.”  
Now it was his turn to admire the view. Her legs looked amazing.  
They just stood there, looking at each other for some time.   
Before they knew it, they heard the cab honk.   
\--

The ride was quiet and quick. David helped Maddie out of the car, the driver admiring her ass. “Hey buddy, eyes on the road!” David moved between them to block his view and softly pushed Maddie at the small of her back.   
She gave one big sigh. “You nervous?” He asked.  
“Kind of..” she honestly answered “This case.. David it isn’t like any other case we ever did. First of all we are doing this for a child, who wants to find her mother. Secondly this child is yours..”  
“Presumably.” He quickly added  
“David, stop denying it, she is yours. I’m afraid what might happen if we don’t find her, but I am equally afraid what might happen if we do.” As she quickly stepped away from him. 

The elevator immediately came and they stepped in.   
“So.. this isn’t.. you know.. really my thing.” David started to fidget on his cufflinks. “But..”   
“I know.. this is right up my alley.” She said reaching the right floor. She straightened her back and shoulders, her entire air changed. David was actually quite impressed, also the view wasn’t bad from behind.   
She looked over her shoulder “Are you coming Mr. Addison?” she sounded pragmatic, almost cold.   
“Yes Miss Hayes.” As he followed her down the corridor to the modeling agency. 

They were greeted by an assistant “Good evening.”   
“Good evening, I have an appointment with ..” Maddie   
“Ah yes with Mr. Russo. Please take seat, I will tell him you’re here.” The assistant pointed them to take a seat on the black leather couch. The assistant walked towards an office, disappearing out of sight for about 2 minutes.   
“He’ll come and get you when he’s ready. I’ll be going now.” She said as she grabbed her coat and purse “Good evening.” She didn’t wait their reply and just walked off.   
“Well that was inviting..” David said  
Maddie shushed him. She looked around the office, much of it seemed familiar to her. Things had changed over the years. She rested her eyes on one of the blown up close-ups of different women. One stood out. Her hair was fiery red, her eyes were the greenest she had ever seen and her skin was like alabaster with her nose full of freckles. 

“Good evening, you’ve requested to see me?” Mr. Russo stood in his doorway.   
“Good evening” Maddie got up, again straightening her back and shoulders “Yes, it’s about my sister.”  
“Your sister?” he sounded surprised.  
“Yes. I believe she contacted your firm to get signed.” She was all business.   
David stood by her side, not saying a word. Letting her do her magic.   
“Please, come in.” Mr. Russo pointed to his office.  
They followed him into the office.  
“I’m sorry I don’t think I got you name?” He said.  
The question sort of surprised her, she couldn’t really use her real name. “Jones. Virginia Jones. And this is David Addison.”  
David shook Mr. Russo’s hand, really confused at how fast Maddie came up with the name.   
“Tony Russo.” He coldly said to David. “So miss Jones, how can I help you?”  
“This is my sister.” She handed him a photo Maddie had taken from the portfolio “I believe she’s been here to show you her portfolio.”  
“Ah yes.. Kathy Jones. Now I see it.” He looked up at Maddie “Equally beautiful women.”  
Maddie bashfully looked down when he complimented her. But she didn’t blush, David knew this was all part of her act but he couldn’t help feeling jealous.   
“Yes, your sister has been here. This is one of the photos from her portfolio. She did a trial shoot for us. Which, I might add, was a success.” He handed a letter to Maddie “We send the trial photos out to some of our clients. That just came in the mail today. They were impressed, I will call her tomorrow to schedule the appointment.”  
“That’s just it, Mr. Russo. My sister has disappeared. We haven’t heard from her in almost a week. This is nothing like her. She valued the life she lead and she loves her job. And as you can see, she is good at it.” She gave him a small smile. “So you didn’t give her any other job?”  
“No not yet. We are a young new company. We take our business very serious.”   
“And what about the photographer who did the trial photos. Is it a trusty photographer? Someone your firm regularly works with?” She was wrecking her brain on the name of the business card they found.   
“We use various photographers, depending on the amount of models we decide upon. One moment.” He got up and ruffled through a filing cabinet. “Ah here it is. He opened the folder in front of him, he ruffled through some photos. Here they are.” He handed Maddie some photos of Kathy.  
“Oh this photo is gorgeous.” She said inspecting the photo “She looked at the woman in front of her. She didn’t smile and she didn’t look at the camera. Her hands partially in front of her face. She was leaning on the second photo, on the third photo she stood bend and the fourth, last photo was almost the same as the blown up one she saw in the office, a close-up. But this one was different, not as good as the one with the fiery red head. The model was pretty, bright blue eyes, small nose and a slight smile. The face reminded her of Chris, as she traced her fingers over the photo.   
“You do miss her don’t you?” Maddie was startled  
“Yes, I do. Very much. Unfortunately we didn’t see much of each other as I moved away. But we always stayed in touch and tried to travel as much as we could.” She said while turning the photo around looking for the photographer’s informartion. That’s when it hit her.. there it was in thick letters: Fred Daniels. It was the same name, but a different company name. Why couldn’t she remember the company name on the business card!   
“Could I please copy this information? Maybe Mr. Daniels can tell me something more.” She asked.  
“Sure. Here you can use this pen and paper.” He handed her a piece of paper with the company logo on it. She started to write down all the information.   
“Thank you so much, I really appreciate it.” She smiled with tears in her eyes.   
Maddie got up, both men immediately stood. David walked towards the door, opening it for her. She walked past him, never making eye contact. Mr. Russo walked up very close behind Maddie, making sure he got out of the office before David.   
He put his hand on the small of her back, enraging David. But trying to keep his calm he followed behind. Mr. Russo went one step further, as he placed his hand on her hip. David balled his fists, ready to take him down. As Maddie pushed his hand away with her hip and slightly turning to see if David was still behind her. She saw the anger in his eyes. She tried to comfort him with her eyes.   
“Thank you so much for your time and the information Mr. Russo.” Maddie stuck out her hand.  
He took it “You’re very welcome. I hope your sister will turn up soon.” He again put his hand on the small of her back to push her towards the exit. “In the meantime, would you like to go out to dinner with me some time?”  
“That is very kind, but I’m only here to look for Kathy.” She politely declined.  
“Oh but of course, it would only be to talk about your sister. Maybe I could get some more information from my employees. And to be honest, miss Jones, a beautiful woman like yourself..” he brushed his fingers alone her jawline “should not eat alone.”  
“That’s it!” David was fuming “She’s not eating alone, she’ll be eating with me!” he pushed Mr. Russo off of her.   
She put her hand on his arm. “David. It’s fine David.”  
He looked at her, he was livid.   
“Ah that’s why you brought him, he is your guard dog.” Mr. Russo looked down on David.   
David opened his mouth.   
Maddie softly pinched his arm “Well you see, a woman alone in New York should not travel alone and Mr. Addison is very protective of me. It’s part of his job.” She calmly said.  
“Well it seems like it’s more than just a job to Mr. Addison.” Russo said.  
“If you’ve worked together for this many years, you form a bond.” Maddie never missed a beat. “He doesn’t like people touching me. He would have done the same if you were a woman.”  
“I doubt it! But I can’t blame him. You are stunning.”  
“Good night Mr. Russo.”  
“Good night Miss Jones.”

They took the elevator down, Maddie didn’t say a word. He didn’t know what to do! Was she angry with him? Annoyed? Irritated? Why was this woman so hard to read?! She walked in front of him towards the exit of the building. When she was out of the building she shivered.   
“Are you cold?” he was concerned  
“No.. I just really needed to shake his touch off of me.” She looked at him   
“Oh com’ on Maddie you liked it!” his build-up anger came out  
“What?” she got really irritated “You think women like getting touched by weasels like him?”  
“Well it certainly looked like you liked his attention.”  
“Ah yes, the great David Addison.. the reader of women’s body language!” She threw her hands in the air as she walked off.  
“There is that famous back again! Can’t win an argument and she walks off.” She immediately stopped and turned on her heels.   
“What? Not this again! I. Did. Not. Like. Him. Touching. Me! Believe what you want. But if you think that women love it when men just touch them, you are very wrong! This is my body, I decide who gets to touch it. And men like that .. “ she huffed as she pointed up to the building “Take what they want, like we are a piece of real estate! Well, WE are not!” her nostrils flared as tears welled in her eyes. “My entire life I have had to deal with men like that. Slightly trying to touch me, blatantly trying to grope me. That’s the life of a model isn’t it.”  
“Maddie.. I..”  
“You what? Didn’t know? Didn’t suspect. Well David, which is it?”   
“I .. I .. “ he had no clue what to say  
“I had the entire situation under control. This isn’t the first time this happens. If you think this was bad, you should have seen what photographers dared to do!”  
“I’m sorry. Not just for what just happened. But for all the things you had to go through.” His anger was all gone, he had compassion and respect for the woman in front of him.   
“You don’t need to apologize for everything that has happened to me. Nor need you apologize for the behavior of other men. But this.. these accusations .. David that was uncalled for.”  
“I know. I was just being a jealous ass.” He grabbed the back of neck with one hand “I am sorry.”  
“Let’s not waste me looking like this on another pointless argument. Come on, I’m hungry!” This was Maddie’s way of saying it was all good.   
He held out his arm for her, she locked her arm in his as they walked into the night. 

\--

“What would you like for dinner?” David finally spoke.   
“I don’t know.” She said   
“The ever doubtful Maddie.” He smiled.  
She didn’t know whether to laugh or be offended. “I do know what I don’t want. I don’t feel like pizza or taco’s. Maybe steak, yeah I think I’d like a juicy steak.”  
“You never cease to amaze me Miss Hayes. For weeks I’ve seen you pricking a fork in salads and hardly eating. This afternoon you were eating a sandwich and now you want a steak, I like this side of you.” He winked at her.   
“I was on a diet David. And since we are running around in New York I am working up an appetite.”   
\--

They were way overdressed for the steak house they sought out. But both didn’t really care.  
“I’m going to the ladies room, David. Could you order me a glass of red wine, as long as it’s not too sweet, all is fine.”  
He watched her walk towards the ladies room, every man and even some women turned their heads as she past them. “Yes, yes, you all look at her. But she’ll be leaving with me.” He whispered.   
“Good evening sir, I’m John, I’ll be your waiter this evening. Can I offer you something to drink?”  
“Hi John! They lady and I would like a bottle of red win. Something not too sweet. Can you recommend something?” David had no clue what wine was good. He liked the Chianti last time they were out to dinner but didn’t check the menu if it was on there.   
“Well sir, I can recommend several. It depends on what steak you’re having. But a good safe wine is Cabernet Sauvignon, it goes great with red meats. But if the lady would like grilled salmon I’d recommend a Merlot.” John knew his wines.  
“Just bring us a bottle of the Cabinet Something.” David had no clue what it was called.  
“Of course, sir. Here are your menus. I’ll be back to take your order.” And John was gone. 

Maddie walked back to the table, again a lot of heads turned. She didn’t even notice all the heads, her eyes were fixed on David. But he noticed all the heads. The black dress looked like a second skin on her pale flesh, her hips swayed with every step she took. She was so hot and she didn’t even seem to notice it.. at all.   
David got up to pull out her chair. She sat down and he smelled her intoxicating perfume, making him lightheaded.   
“Did you order the wine?”   
“Yeah a bottle. Our waiter John recommended it. Something Cabinet.”  
She laughed “Cabernet Sauvignon?”  
He put his finger on the side of his nose “That’s the one! I’m sorry I’m not a wine drinker.”  
“Let’s see what they have!” Maddie opened her menu “I’m famished!”   
“I’m going for the New York strip.” David said “Has always been my favorite!”  
“I’m having the Filet Mignon.” She smiled. 

Their dinner was nice not a lot of heavy conversation, just a lot of flirting. They got a lot of stares from the men. They looked from David to Maddie and back.   
Maddie finished her steak and most of the salad that was served with it. She didn’t touch the potatoes. She put down her utensils.   
David was already staring at her. “I’m impressed miss Hayes.” He looked at her plate.   
“Well of course I did it all for you.” She leaned her head on her hands.   
His eyes widened as he felt her foot going up his leg again. “Maddie, stop it! Everyone can see!”  
“Well they’ve enjoyed the show this long, why not make it more interesting for them?”   
“You know?”   
“I’m neither dumb nor blind.” She raised her eyebrow “You seriously thought I didn’t notice? Just because I don’t react, doesn’t mean I don’t notice.”  
He took her foot in his hands, started to massage the food.   
“Oh David, that feels so good!” she said while throwing her head back. “Walking in these heels kills my feet.”  
“Give me the other foot.”   
“What?”  
“Give me your other foot. I’ll massage that as well.”  
“Let’s just pay and get back to the motel. We have to discuss the new found information. I just didn’t want to during dinner.”  
David motioned John and asked for the bill.   
“This one’s on me David, you’ve paid for enough today.”  
“Maddie the guy is supposed to pay for the meal.” He felt awkward.  
“Okay. You pay.” Although she thought it was male chauvinist behavior, she didn’t want him to be embarrassed either.   
John brought the bill, David took it and paid. Leaving a large tip. “Thank you so much Sir. Have a beautiful evening.”

They got up and walked towards the exit, they looked back to see most people staring at them. David put his arm around her shoulder, to show them she was his. As she placed her hand on his ass and squeeze it. They could have sworn some people held their breath. And walked out laughing. 

\--

Back at the motel they talked about the information that was gathered. They decided to contact the photographer the next day. Maddie wanted to just make an appointment to have some photos taken. David wasn’t happy with that idea, he called it his gut instinct. She called him overprotective. She eventually convinced him that it was the only way to get some good information. 

“Could you please unzip me?” she asked   
“Finally!” he jumped up  
“No David get your mind out of the gutter. I can’t unzip myself.” She turned her back to him.  
“You’re such a killjoy!” as stood behind her. His hands moved from her sides to her hips, she looked so good in this dress.   
She stepped away from his touch “Just the zipper Mr. Addison.” She warned him.   
“Killjoy.” He mumbled as he unzipped her in one smooth motion.   
“You should put the tux back in the bag. We need to bring it back tomorrow.” She said while holding on to the front of her dress.   
“Still afraid of being naked in front of me?” he teasingly asked “Like I said before. You have nothing to be shy about.”   
She blushed and walked into the bathroom. She changed and brushed her teeth, she was too tired to wash her hair. She would do that the next morning.   
He knocked on the bathroom door “Yo Maddie, you done. I really not to drain the snake.” He knew she hated it when he spoke like that.   
She opened the door visibly irritated by his remark “How eloquently spoken David.”  
“I know how to get you out of the bathroom, don’t I?” as he disappeared into the bathroom.


	6. The photographer

The next morning their trap was quickly set. David called the photographer imposing as a modeling agent from LA. Saying he has a great model up in New York and that Mr. Russo had recommended him. He scheduled the shoot for that afternoon, promising that his associate Mr. Viola would wire the money after the shoot.  
They called to LA and informed them of their findings and their plans. David asked Bert to wire the money after a phone call from him.  
Chris was very concerned about Maddie. “Is it safe Maddie?” she asked.  
“Yes, Chris. I’ll be fine. It won’t be my first photoshoot.”  
“I don’t know Maddie. What if he does have something to do with my mom’s disappearance? I don’t want you to disappear as well. Please be safe.”  
“I’ll be safe I promise. The difference between your mom and me, I have David with me. Why are you worrying so much?”  
“Let’s just call it my gut instinct.” Chris said.  
Maddie looked at David, she was his child, she just smiled.  
“I promise to keep Maddie safe Chris. Hopefully this will lead us to your mother.” This was one promise David intended to keep.  
“Okay. Thank you David. Can you please call me tonight, just so I know your safe Maddie?”  
“We will call you tonight. I promise.”  
They said their goodbye’s. 

Maddie started to grab all the clothes she thought she might need. She figured the dresses might be too flamboyant but she took the golden one. She put on the one pair of jeans she had with her and the same over the shoulder cashmere sweater. She wore a strapless bra underneath.  
David admired this Maddie as much as he admired the Maddie he saw last night.. he started singing:

“Baby makes her blue jeans, yes she makes her blue jeans talk  
Baby makes her blue jeans, yes she makes her blue jeans talk  
You know what she's thinking about and it turns you inside out  
She don't say nothing but, baby makes her blue jeans talk” 

He asked for her hand and they started dancing to his singing.  
As they stopped, he looked at her seriously “Are you really going to be okay going in there by yourself? For what I’ve seen this guy seems like a real creep.”  
“I’ll be fine David. You’ll be there if anything happens I’ll scream from the top of my lungs. You’ve heard that before.. so you know my volume.”  
“Maddie, no jokes, not now.”  
“You’re really concerned for me aren’t you?”  
“Look.. I’ve just got a bad feeling you know.”  
“I know.. your gut instinct.”  
“Don’t Maddie, just don’t.” he turned away from her, he moved his hands through his hair. “You don’t know how this makes me feel. You’ll be up there, alone with this creep. And I will be outside with my hands in the pockets of my pants, pacing around. It makes me feel..” he sighed “It makes me feel so damn.. “  
“Powerless?”  
“You’re damn right I feel powerless! You’ll be all alone.. alone Maddie. Dammit! Don’t you see how vulnerable your position will be?”  
“I’m not some damsel in distress David. Again I know what I’m doing, I’ve been here before. I have dealt with so many creeps in my career.”  
“Can’t I just come up with you? You can say I’m your brother, your father, hell! Even your gay best friend!”  
“David. Trust me, it’ll be fine.” She tried to console  
“I trust you! It’s him I don’t trust.” He was frustrated.  
“I’m skipping lunch today.” This was her pathetic attempt to change the subject.  
“You’ve haven’t eaten anything today.” It worked  
“I’ve had coffee. I lived off of coffee in my glory days.” She winked.  
“Dammit Maddie stop changing the subject. I am worried.”  
“Would you feel more comfortable if I told the photographer that my brother is waiting outside?” she lied, she knew she wouldn’t say a thing. She was just trying to comfort him.  
“It’s a compromise. I’m still not happy about it.” 

\-- 

They were 30 minutes early. Maddie took a deep breath. “Are you okay David?”  
“I’m still not happy. Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” he looked her in the eyes.  
She saw his fear. “I will be fine!” she cupped his left cheek “I promise.”  
He put a strand of blonde hair behind her ear “I love you Maddie.”  
She kissed his forehead and walked into the building. Leaving him standing there. He kicked a tin can in front of him. He looked around to see what would be the best place to sit.  
He found a bench, but someone was asleep on it. “Yo buddy, you mind sharing?”  
The hobo sat up. “You look worse than I do.. and I live on the street.”  
“I’m just worried about a friend.” At least he had someone to talk to. He looked at the building Maddie just walked into.  
“You’re friend went in there?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Did your friend go to the weird photographer?”  
David looked at the man beside him “What do you know about him?”  
“Nothing much, girls go in and out of there. Some high end ladies, some not so high end.. if you know what I mean?” he nodded.  
“Yeah I kinda get your drift.” The feeling in his gut got worse as he kept his eye on the front door of the building. “When was the last time you ate anything?”  
“I had a slice of pizza 2 days ago.”  
“You want something to eat and some coffee?”  
“Man I’d love something to eat.”  
“I’ll make you a deal. You keep your eyes on that door and I’ll get you some coffee and something to eat at that coffee shop. Okay?”  
“You for real man?”  
“100%. I’m Dave.”  
“Jack.”  
“Nice to meet you Jack. I’ll be right back. Please keep your eyes on the door.”  
“Will do Dave, will do.”

David went into the coffee shop, ordered and asked them to bring it to him outside. He waited for about 10 minutes before they brought his order.  
He sat next to Jack. Gave him the brown bag and the coffee. He took the other coffee himself. “Did I miss anything?”  
“Thank you so much Dave. No you didn’t as you know darn well. I saw you standing outside the coffee shop.” He took a sip of his hot coffee. “Oh God this tastes so good. It’s been so long since I had some coffee.” He opened the bag. “Man you didn’t have to buy me all of this.”  
“You don’t like it?” David looked at the guy next to him  
“That’s not it man, don’t think I’m ungrateful. It’s just no one has ever been this generous. I see 2 bagels, 2 muffins and 2 cookies.”  
“I didn’t what you’d like so I took 2 different flavors of everything. No one should be hungry.”  
“I won’t be today. Thanks man.”  
“Don’t mention it.”  
They just sat there for 20 minutes. Jack enjoyed the cream cheese salmon bagel and coffee. Thanking David every now and then. David got more restless.  
“It usually takes 45 minutes. Your friend has been in there for about 30 maybe 35.”  
“Do you always see the girls come back out around the same time?”  
“Again, depends on the girls who go in. The less classy ladies always take longer. But the classy ones, like your friend. They’re usually out within 45 min.”  
“Always?”  
“Yeah, I have only seen one classy lady not come back within 45 min. She was out in 15 minutes. She was pretty upset when she came out.”  
“Did she look like my friend?”  
“Yeah kinda. Young blonde girl. She came out crying.” He took the last bite of his bagel. “The photographer ran out after her. They came back about 30 minutes later. She was calm and went in. That’s when my buddy Ron came and gave me half a burger.”  
“You remember when this was?”  
“Ron gave me half a hamburger about 5 maybe 6 days ago. Sorry man, ever since I hit the streets I’ve lost all sense of time.”

Maddie came out of the building looking cool, calm and collective. David got up immediately. “There is my friend.”  
Jack whistled “I wish my friends looked like that. Thanks for everything Dave.”  
David took a $20 bill out of his pocket “No thank you. You’ve helped me greatly.”  
“Dave are you sure?”  
“Yeah man, take care of yourself. I hope you get back on your feet.” He shook his hand. “Hey Maddie! How did it go?”  
“Hi.. who’s your friend?” she avoided his question  
“Jack, this is Maddie. Maddie this is Jack.”  
“Hi.” She smiled  
“Good day miss.” He bowed his head. 

She looked at David “I really want to get out of here. No offense Jack.”  
“None taken miss. Have a wonderful day.”  
“Thank you, you too.”  
“Bye Dave!” Jack thought this was his lucky day  
“Thanks Jack! Bye!”

“You okay?” he whispered in her ear.  
“I really need a shower or three.” She shivered.  
He turned her around, forcing her to look at him “You okay Maddie?”  
“After a shower I will be. I just feel really dirty. If there was a land of creeps this guy would have the president, no king of that land.”  
“Did he touch you?”  
“Do you think I would allow him to touch me? Do you even know me? I held up my professional attitude. I told you I know how to deal with guys like that.” She was irritated “Let’s go into that liquor store. I need a drink, or two.”

\--

When she got back to the motel she peeled off her shirt and pants and walked in the bathroom. Closing the door behind her. She stood against the door wanting to forget the entire day. She turned on the shower, she stood under the water, just letting the hot water go over her. She needed to wash Fred and all his words off of her.  
David called her.. no response, he called out to her again. Still no response. He opened the door, she forgot to lock it.  
“Maddie!” Still no response, he opened the shower curtain. He saw her sitting in the tub, the water ran over her back.  
“Maddie..” he voice full of concern as she sadly sat in the shower. “Maddie?”  
She looked up at him, she was there but she was miles away. “I still need to wash.”  
He took off his shirt and placed it on the towel rack. “Come on Maddie, let’s get you up.”  
“I.. I still need to use the soap. I still feel so dirty.”  
He grabbed the bar of soap and started to soap up her back. She didn’t move and he completely soaped her. Then washed her hair. He had no clue if he was doing it right, he just wanted to get her out of the water. He pulled her up and put the towel over her shoulders. She started drying and dressing herself. He walked back into the room, she came out wearing his dress shirt. She looked like a little girl. She slipped into the bed. Her back facing him.  
“Maddie are you gonna talk about it?”  
She didn’t react.  
“Come on, talk to me!” he got frustrated  
She sat up “What do you want to hear? He was creep, he tried everything to touch me. He undressed me with his eyes. It’s nothing new. I’ve seen it all before, but it always makes me feel horrible and cheap!”  
“But he didn’t touch you?”  
“No David he didn’t I would never allow it. You know what it’s like when some creep undresses you with their eyes? Tries everything in his power to touch any part of you? Of course you don’t! This happened before but it gets under my skin every time. I always had to go through it by myself. Showering helps, so does sleeping.”  
“You’re not going through this alone, not this time.” He laid down beside her, placing his arm over her stomach.  
She put her hand over his. “Thank you David.”  
“Turn around Maddie.”  
She turned to face him, she smiled at him. “I am fine. Really. Let’s just lay here for a little while. We’ll call Chris after dinner.” She kissed him on the lips “Thank you for being there for me.”  
He held her in his arms as she fell in a restless sleep. 

She woke at 5pm, feeling much better.  
“Hey blondie.”  
“Hey..”  
“Feel better?”  
“Much. I’d love some water though.” She smiled.  
“You ready to tell me what happened?” He handed her a glass of water.  
“Mr. Daniels was disgusting from the moment I came in. Oh he liked what he saw. I asked him what I should wear. He started kindly, he snapped some photos in my jeans. Then he suggested that I slip in something more comfortable. I explained that these were my most comfortable clothes. He suggested I pose in my underwear. Which I declined, but I said I could wear a nice evening gown. He agreed as I went back to change, he tried to sneak a peek. Of course he failed. After taking a few photos in the dress he suggested to take underwear photos again. I declined and told him my LA agency was a classy one. He then asked me if I had a lot of jobs and if I might be interested in nude photos.” He cringed as she continued “Which again I declined. He then proceeded to tell me there was another arrogant blonde who felt too good to pose in the nude.”  
“Kathy?” David asked  
“He never gave a name. But I believe so. He told me she first did a shoot for a modeling agency and he gave his card for her to make some extra money. She called him and made an appointment for the nude photos. But when she arrived she declined. He said she went on her way. He gave me his card in case I change my mind. It’s the same card we found at Kathy’s place.”  
“That’s not entirely what happened..”  
“What? How do you know?”  
“Remember Jack?” she nodded “He told me that about 5 or 6 days ago he saw a blonde woman come out of the building. She was in tears. A few minutes later this Mr. Daniels came out and followed her. And later he saw them come back. But he didn’t see her leave.”  
“I can’t imagine Kathy doing a nude shoot. Something happened to her I know it.”  
“I think you’re right.”  
“You do?”  
“I do.. It just puzzles me. Why did she go back? What did he tell her for her to go back to him?” he thought for a while “My gut tells me this Mr. Daniels is involved.”  
“My female intuition is telling me the same. But what do we tell Chris?”  
“Let’s not tell too much. Just tell her you are okay and that we think her mom was there. But nothing more until we know more.” David was adamant. “For now, you really need to eat.”  
She hadn’t thought about dinner at all. “Can we just order something small, like taco’s? Or Chinese? Nothing too crazy. Let’s call Chris first.”  
The phone call went by quick. Chris was relieved Maddie was okay. The ordered food arrived and  
they ate in silence.  
“That’s it!” Maddie said.  
“What’s what?”  
“If Mr. Daniels has made nudes of Kathy he must have the evidence in his studio. He told me that he always develops himself at his own studio.”  
“And how do you suggest we get these?” David asked  
“We call the police and let them raid the studio.”  
“You think you can get a search warrant on a hunch?” he doubted  
“There is no hunch, we know she was there. He told me and you can ask Jack to tell the police.”  
“Maddie if you want evidence we need to get it ourselves.”  
“You mean breaking and entering?”  
He shrugged “If you want evidence..”  
“But obtained illegally. David illegal evidence won’t hold in court.” She rationally said  
“We don’t need to take him to court. We need to find Kathy don’t we?”  
“I suppose, but what if it turns out we do need to take him to court?”  
“We will see what happens when we get there.”  
She gave him a side smile.  
“What?” he asked  
“Nothing.” She kept smiling  
“What is it Maddie?”  
“That was just a typically David answer.”  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”  
“Don’t get angry David. I know this side of you. I am the rational one and you’re the risk taker. This our ‘dance’. You know what I mean?” she smiled “But you’re right. We need this evidence and we need it ASAP. We need to find Kathy.” She got up.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m getting dressed.”  
“What? Now?”  
“When would you suggest David?”  
“Well I thought tomorrow we could go back.”  
“I’m not going back to that creep.”  
“Listen Maddie. What if we go back tomorrow, get the evidence, without breaking and entering?”  
“And how do you suggest we do that?”  
“I’ll go in and introduce myself as your boyfriend or husband.” She opened her mouth to react, he held up his hand. She closed her mouth. “I make this fuss about how he treated you. You act like you’re over emotional and need to retreat. And do your thing, find the evidence.”  
“What if things take a turn for the worse?”  
“I’ll be fine Maddie. But a photographer like him, will probably have security at night. Which would make it more dangerous. He is probably cocky enough to not have security during the day. Did you see any?” He was sounding like the rational one now.  
She started pacing through the room. The thought of going back made her so nervous. She stood in front of him, hands on her hips “Okay, you win. You’re right. We need to do this one right. It’s important.”

“I have to say. You look amazing in my shirt.” He tried to lighten the atmosphere between them.  
“I think I pull it off better than you!” she smiled  
“I know you do, c’mere!” he tugged at them hem of the shirt. “Sit down, relax.”  
She walked towards him.  
“You’re so tight Maddie.” He stood up “Go on lay down.”  
“What? David we agreed to wait until after the case.”  
“Everything is always sex with you Miss Hayes. Now lay down and I’ll give you a backrub. All your muscles are so tense.”  
She felt so embarrassed. But did as David said.  
“It will be easier with the shirt off Miss Hayes.” He joked  
“What the hell is wrong with me?” she thought to herself unbuttoning the shirt. Revealing her camisole and panties.  
“Maddie, it will be a lot easier without this.” He said pulling the side of her camisole.  
She pulled the shirt in front of her chest while taking off the camisole. She felt embarrassed and he knew it. She laid flat on her stomach, pulling the covers over her legs. She looked fragile but strong.  
“I’ll get some of your body lotion.” The matrass moved as he got up and when he came back to the bed. She felt him sit down next to her. He moved her hair to one side.  
He softly placed his finger below her hairline and slowly moved his finger over her spine. She shivered. “Mostly shoulders and neck.” He said as he put the lotion on his hands. He started lotion up her back. His rough hands on her soft, delicate skin. He started to apply pressure on her neck and shoulders. She moaned at his touch and started to relax her muscles.  
“You like it?” he whispered in her ear.  
“mmmhhh” she felt so relaxed. She couldn’t remember the last time she had a massage that was this good.  
He enjoyed being able to touch her without getting scolded. He wanted to move his to her chest and cup her perfect breasts, he didn’t but damn did he want to. He imagined giving her baby kisses down her spine and angel kisses on her belly. He applied some pressure on her lower back, every touch made him fantasize about another part of her body. He imagined his hand going lower, massaging her firm ass. All the fantasies made him hard. Too hard, it started hurt. He didn’t want to stop, but he needed to stop.  
“All done!” he got up and walked into the bathroom “I’ll be right back.”  
Maddie put on her camisole and grabbed her pajama top. She buttoned up and put on the matching pants. She knocked on the bathroom door and tried opening it. It was locked. “David?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you ready?”  
“Nawh, I’m taking a quick shower. Give me a few minutes.”  
“Okay..” she went back to the bed and grabbed the paper she’d bought a couple of days ago. Looking for the crossword. She started to solve it. Half way through the bathroom door opened.  
“Finally finished!” she looked up from the paper arching her eyebrow.  
He plopped on the bed. “Hey.. I don’t just get clean.. I get clean clean. Whattya doing?”  
“Nothing really.. I was making the crossword. Just a couple more.” She nodded towards the paper.  
He let his finger go over the page “Heat.. 7 letters. Third letter is an S” his face was close to hers “I was thinking hotness.”  
She licked her lips “Passion.”  
“Like us.” He said  
“Like us.” She repeated  
“I take it back.” He said  
“Take what back?”  
“You are worth it.” He caressed her neck.  
She recalled the fight they had then, making her cringe.  
“You don’t like it?” he caressed her again.  
“No, no.. I love this. I was just remembering that fight. And the things I said.”  
“It was a great night wasn’t it?” he had an entire different memory of that night.  
“You don’t remember what I said then?” she felt guilt  
“Oh I remember, I just care to remember the better part of that night.”  
She looked at him and smiled “Always looking on the bright side.”  
“It’s the best side.” 

\-- 

The new appointment with the photographer was quickly made. As he was more than willing to take the bait, he scheduled her in at 11am.  
Maddie took her time to get ready, not because she wanted to look perfect, she dreaded going back. David went out and came back with some coffees and bagels. She didn’t say a thing, but gratefully drank the coffee.  
“Com’ on Maddie, you need to eat.”  
“I’m too stressed to eat David.”  
“That’s why you’re losing so much weight? You’re too stressed?”  
“I didn’t say that. I’m anxious to go back.”  
“You’ve hardly eaten in a while, was that also because of stress?”  
“Please don’t.” Was all she said.  
“Don’t what?”  
“Not now David!” she pleaded.  
“Not now what?” he knew he was pushing his luck  
She just went back into the bathroom to redo her hair for the fourth time. 

\--

David made the taxi driver stop at coffee shop where he had bought bagels for Jack.  
“Maddie I’m going in to get some coffee and food for Jack.” David nodded at the bench where the silhouette of a man was sleeping.  
Maddie smiled, she loved this softer side of him. 

“Mornin’ Jack!” David stood next to the sleeping man  
“Dave! My man! Back so soon?”  
David handed him the coffee and the bag of food. “Here you go man!”  
“This must be my lucky week!” Jack said smelling the coffee. “Good morning miss Maddie!”  
“Good morning Jack.” She smiled.  
“Jack?” David cleared his throat “Can I ask you another favor?”  
“Anything Dave.”  
“Keep an eye on that door for me again.”  
“That’s it?”  
“That’s it.”  
“Sure man.”  
“Thanks!”

David and Maddie crossed the street and went into the studio.  
The plan was cut simple. But Maddie felt like she was about the throw up the coffee in her stomach. She walked in and David stood back. The moment her heels hit the studio floor she changed, her air was over the top dainty, her look was arrogant and her stride was different, swaying more.  
“Good morning Mr. Daniels!”  
“Ah Miss Jones. Good morning. I was so happy you called me this morning. I canceled all my other appointments.” His voice was husky almost lustful.  
“Yes, well to be honest, it wasn’t my idea.” She honestly said.  
“It wasn’t? Trust me you should share what you have with as much people as possible.” As he looked her up and down.  
She felt like he was undressing her with his eyes. 

“Well somethings aren’t meant to be shared!” David came from behind the door, he was fuming. “And she is one of those things!”  
Maddie was impressed by his acting. He wasn’t acting, he was serious.  
“That’s my woman you’re creeping all over! Who the hell gives you the right to make assumptions like that?”  
“Look man, I just made an offer. It’s on her to accept it.” He was calm and collective, which made it obvious that this wasn’t his first rodeo.  
“An offer? An offer?!” David was screaming.  
Maddie started crying.. “I can’t handle this.” As she walked off crying.  
“You’re all over her, being all creepy. She came home all freaked out. What the hell did you do to her?” David waited for a reply  
Fred put his hands up “Look man, you think you’re the first jealous husband or boyfriend who comes in here screaming? You know I give these women what they want. What they deserve. I honor them, I honor their bodies. I make them feel beautiful. And what do you losers do? Nothing. You assholes don’t even appreciate what you’ve got. Look at your girl.. Maaaddie.” He deliberately stretched her name, it felt like he slobbered all over her name infuriating David even more. “She looks like a goddess, a real piece of art. And I captured that piece of art. I made your girl mine.”  
David stepped forward, he wanted to punch him so bad. “She came back shivering, she spend an hour in the tub just to wash you off and she still felt dirty. You broke her spirit and I had to pick up the pieces. You think she is yours because you took her photo? She is not and nor will she ever be yours. She is mine, mine to hold, mine to protect, mine to love and mine to lust.” He was panting in anger.  
“Ha! Yours?! You fool. You boyfriends are all the same. You should have heard her speak yesterday. Your name wasn’t mentioned at all. Meaning you aren’t of any consequence to her. Her career is more important than you will ever be. And can you blame her? Look at her and look at you. She is pure beauty, graceful, sexy and classy. And you?” he pointed at David “Look at you.. cheap and scruffy suit, unshaven and your hair! HA! And then you storm in like a caveman ‘protecting your woman’. That’s not what THAT kind of woman wants! She doesn’t want a loser like you!”  
David stormed up to him “You’re wrong!” David stopped when he heard Maddie’s voice “I do want him..” David turned to look at her “and only him.” She resolutely said.  
“I want the rolls and the photos you already printed of me.” Maddie looked cold at Fred.  
“I’ve got paid for those photos and I took them. They are mine.” Fred was adamant.  
Maddie walked towards him, stood right in front of his face “They are mine and you will give them to me. I’ve already called my lawyer. Try me Mr. Daniels.”  
“You are one icy bitch!” He snapped at her  
“Well thank you.” She sarcastically replied “Now get me my photos and the rolls.”  
He gave her what she asked for.  
“And if I ever see one of these photos printed anywhere..” she got closer “I will take you for everything you’ve got.”  
“Ice Queen! You deserve this loser!” he said pointing at David.  
Before he knew it, David fits hit his face and he went down. “I will fucking sue you for this! You broke my damn nose you barbaric idiot!”

“Come David, we’ve got what we came for..” She looked down at Fred “and then some.”  
She took him by his elbow as he stood over him. 

He felt his anger subside as she guided him out of the building.  
“That wasn’t acting, was it?” She said once they were out.  
“Of course it was! You know me!” he joked  
“Let me take a look at that hand.” She took his hand in hers. “You’ll be fine.” She laughed “I guess this isn’t the first punch you’ve thrown.”

They walked up to Jack.  
“Thanks again Jack.” David shook his hand. “I don’t think we’ll be back again.”  
“Too bad. Can’t remember the last time I ate 2 days in a row.” Jack smiled.  
“Here you go Jack.” Maddie handed him a $20 bill.  
“No thank you Miss. I’ve saved the money Dave gave me yesterday.” Jack hated to be seen as a charity case.  
“If you work for me, I pay you. This is what I do to all my employees.” She smiled. “It’s not a hand out, if that’s what you think.”  
“Work?” he was surprised.  
“Yeah, Dave paid you yesterday because you helped him. I will pay you today for helping us. It’s not a lot. And maybe it won’t change a thing, but I hope you get back on your feet.” She put the bill in his hands.  
“I..” Jack started “Thank you for the work then Miss. Have a wonderful day.”  
“You’re welcome, you too.”

\--

“Let’s go back to the motel Maddie.” David said “So we can privately discuss what you’ve found.”  
“No.” Maddie was resolute  
“No?” David was confused.  
“What I’ve found, can’t wait.”  
David was even more confuse. “Will you share with the rest of the class??”  
“Let’s go somewhere private, I don’t want to go into it here.” 

They found a small dinner a couple of blocks away. They sought a booth in the back.  
“So whattya find?” he asked  
“Here.” She laid a folder in front of him.  
He opened it. Immediately closing it. “Maddie?!”  
Tears welled up in her eyes. “How are we going to tell Chris this? We need to go to the police.”  
“And then? You will have to tell them how we obtained this.”  
“I don’t care. This asshole needs to be stopped!” David had never heard Maddie speak like that. She never really used profanity.  
“Did you look at them all?” He asked.  
“I couldn’t after the first photo. I felt like I was violating her.”  
“You know we have to before we bring this to the police.” He put his head in his hand.  
“Do you want to look through them?” She wiped a tear away.  
“No. But I feel we have to.” He got up and slit next to her as her back was facing a wall. “Together.”  
He had his hand ready to open the folder, she put her hand over his. “Okay, we’ll do this together.” As he opened the folder with her hand over his. 

The first photo Kathy was on the studio couch, wearing sexy lingerie. She didn’t look at the camera, her eyes were closed, like she was knocked out flat. David flipped over the photo, the first 5 photos were all the same, just in different poses. The next 5 were topless and the 10 after that were full nude. They were supposed to be sexy, but they weren’t they were creepy.  
“What’s that?” Maddie pointed at the photo.  
“What?”  
“That.. near her head. It looks like.. David, I think it’s blood.”  
“It could be. But it also looks like she overdosed.” David focused on the photo.  
“Did she seem like a drug user to you? We went through her apartment, there weren’t any drugs there. We would have found it.”  
“She definitely wasn’t a drug user. I might not have known her well. But we’ve seen Chris, we’ve been in the apartment. She was a level headed lady. Maybe you friend Mr. Daniels gave her something.”  
“If she died, her body must have been found. Right? If we go to the police, we could ask around.” She was desperate to find out what happened to this poor woman on the photo.  
“What if she didn’t die?”  
“What do you mean David?”  
“What if she didn’t die. What if she is being held somewhere? Or maybe she’s in hospital?” David was wrecking his brain.  
“Wouldn’t she just tell the police who she is and ask for her daughter?”  
“What if she couldn’t remember who she is, where she came from and who Chris is.” David made sense  
“David, you are actually making sense. And I’m actually hoping this is the truth. But we have to be ready for every scenario.” Maddie leaned her head against his shoulder “Where do we start?”  
“The police.” David meant it.  
“The police.” She repeated but dreaded.  
“I know.” Was all he said while squeezing her hand. “This is our best chance. Whether she is a Jane Doe at the hospital or in the morgue. At least then we will have some answers… either way.”


	7. Finding Kathleen

David opened the door to the police station to let Maddie in. They looked at each other one final time before going in. Just one look was all it took to know what both of them were thinking.   
“Good afternoon, can I help you?” the young officer asked them  
“Hi.” Maddie sighed “My name is Maddie Hayes from Blue moon detective agency. This is my associate David Addison. We were hired for a missing persons case. This lead us to New York. We would like to speak to someone.”  
“I’ll see if there is a detective available Miss Hayes. One moment, please take a seat there.” The you officer walked out of their sight.   
“You’re nervous aren’t you?” David asked her “I mean you always look confident speaking but I know you Maddie Hayes.”  
She smiled and sat down. She crossed her legs and balanced her clutch on them. Patting the seat next to her inviting him to sit next to her.

“Miss Hayes? Mr. Addison?” The detective walked towards them “I’m detective Cheryl McMann.” Detective McMann was as tall as Maddie, dark wavy hair and grey eyes.   
“Nice to meet you detective McMann.” Maddie shook her hand  
“Very nice to meet you.” David naturally started to flirt.  
“Stop it Mr. Addison!” Maddie reprimanded him.  
He threw his hands up.   
Detective McMann smiled, she was used to it, working in a dominantly male environment. “How can I help you two?”  
“Can we speak somewhere more private?” Maddie asked  
“Of course” the detective said “Let me look for a free room, hold on.”  
“Private Maddie?” David asked “Who would have thought?”  
“Down boy!”  
“Can I watch?”  
“David!” Maddie hissed  
“I’m just saying Maddie.. if it’s private..”  
“You have the worst sense of humor at the worst possible time.” She rolled her eyes.   
“Follow me Miss Hayes, Mr. Addison.” Detective McMann guided them to a free room. 

Maddie explained who they were, why they were hired and who they were looking for. Leaving tiny details out of the story. She honestly told the detective all the steps they took, looking through the apartment, visiting the modelling agency and then the photographer. David threw the folder in front of the detective. She looked from David to Maddie and back.   
“I pretended to be a model for this photographer, he made some dishonorable proposals. I called him to tell him I might be interested, I did this to obtain that evidence.” Maddie pointed at the folder. “I pretended to cry and went into his office, while Mr. Addison distracted him.”  
Detective McMann opened the folder. Her eyes became as big as saucers. “This lady is knocked out cold.” She said in horror.   
“That’s what we figured.” David added “We just don’t know if she is dead or knocked out. That’s why we are here. Have there been any Jane Doe’s brought in lately? Either at the hospital or in your morgue?” Maddie cringed when David said morgue.   
Detective McMann was still looking through the photos. “I’d have to figure that out, I mean I don’t know it by heart.” She was horrified by the photos “I think I need to call my partner in. Give me a minute. Would you two like some coffee? I think we might be here for a while.”  
“Yeah thanks.” They said in unison. 

Detective McMann came in holding two cups of coffee, she was followed by a tall dark man. His eyes were light brown. This time Maddie sat up straight, quite overcome by this handsome man. She estimated him to be about 6’3.   
“Miss Hayes, Mr. Addison, this is my partner detective Isaiah Washington.” Detective McMann said.  
“Nice to meet you detective Washington.” David said louder than intended as he shook his hand.  
“Nice to meet you.” Maddie smiled at him.   
“Miss Hayes? Miss Madelyn Hayes? The blue moon shampoo girl?” he was impressed “You’re a private detective now?” Maddie nodded “Who would have thought. Such a waste of beauty though.” He winked at Maddie.   
“Knock it Washington!” Detective McMann said.   
Maddie and Detective McMann looked at each other and sharing a knowing smile.   
“Men!” Detective McMann said. Maddie shrugged.   
Maddie had the folder in front of her, sliding the folder to Detective Washington “I hope Detective McMann shortly explained how we got this. We were hired to find the model on the photos.” She held her hand on the folder “We really need to find her.”  
He took the folder and opened it “What the he..” he stopped as he looked at Maddie and then David “What is this? Who took these?”  
“A photographer named Fred Daniels, a real dirt bag. He gets models through modelling agencies and tries to convince them to do nudes. Guess that’s what happens if you say no.”   
Detective Washington looked at him “Are you for real man?”  
“Afraid so.” David took a large gulp from his coffee.   
“So we came here to .. “ Maddie stopped she couldn’t say it.  
“If there were any Jane Does in our morgue.” Detective McMann complemented.  
Maddie nodded “Thanks.”  
“I’ve already called our morgue. Only one Jane Doe and she doesn’t fit the description of the woman in the photo. I’ve called my contact at the hospital administration and they’re checking both the morgues and the hospital admittances.” Detective McMann said. “A photo would help.”  
“You did all that within the 15 minutes you were gone?” David asked as she nodded. “I’m impressed.” He smirked.   
“Please don’t use one of those photos.” Maddie opened her clutch and handed one of the photos she got from the apartment. “This one is better.”  
“Thank you miss Hayes. I will send these out to the hospitals.” Detective McMann left the room.  
“So now what do we do?” Maddie asked.   
“I’ll try to get a subpoena to check out the photographer.” Detective Washington said. “I believe there is more there.”   
“What then?” David added.   
“We wait.” Detective Washington said.  
“We’re” as David moved his finger between Maddie and himself “not good at waiting.”  
Maddie wanted to argue that, but she knew he was right. She wasn’t patient on this case.   
Detective Washington got up “I’ll try to get the subpoena. Just wait here. I’ll make sure one of the officers brings you another coffee.”

\--

David started to pace.  
“What will we tell Chris, David?” Maddie put her head in her hands. “We can’t tell her about the photos.”  
“She can never see these photos.” David stated.  
“NEVER!” she nearly screamed.   
“We did a good job Maddie. At least now all the hospitals in New York will get her photo. The search will go much faster. Imagine us running around New York and visiting every hospital and repeating our story.” He gave her a side smile.   
“Imagine that.” She smiled back.   
David started to pace again. “This waiting is killing me!”  
“I know. Me too.” Maddie drank her remaining coffee. “You know what is scaring me even more?”  
“What’s that?” David actually knew the answer.  
“What if they don’t find her? What if she is actually dead somewhere in an alley way? Or even worse the Hudson?”   
“We will cross that bridge when we get there. Meanwhile detectives McMann and Washington are doing all they can for us.” He looked at his watch. “Almost 4:30pm. How long have we been here?”  
“I don’t know. It was early. I think we’ve been here for almost 3 hours.” She answered. 

The door opened.  
“Sorry it took so long.” Detective Washington said. “I think we have a good chance of getting the subpoena. The evidence speaks for itself. I just don’t know if we’ll get it tonight.”  
“Move big guy” Detective McMann joked behind her partner. “The photo of Miss Jones has been send to the hospitals. Still no hit, but some of these hospitals are big, so it could take a while. Now all we can do, is wait.”  
“Yeah.. more waiting.” David sarcastically said.   
“Is there anything we can do?” Maddie asked.   
“Even we can’t do anything at the moment Miss Hayes.” Detective McMann said. “Is there anywhere we can reach you? If we hear anything?” she handed Maddie her notebook.   
Maddie wrote down the name and number of the motel and their room number.   
“Only one room?” Detective Washington asked  
“Yes, it was the only available one. Our assistant booked it.” Maddie automatically replied.   
“So who hired you?” Detective Washington was curious  
“Miss Jones’ daughter.” David answered  
“She must have been a very young mother!” Detective McMann was shocked. “To have a grown daughter I mean. She looks about to be 30. But she must be older!”   
“She’s 34. And her daughter isn’t an adult.” Maddie said.   
“You were hired by a kid?” Detective Washington was confused.   
“Yeah man” David said “If a kid comes to your door and asks for your help to find her mother, would you refuse?”   
“Nawh man, you’re right! Just didn’t know detectives worked pro bono.” He laughed. 

There was a knock on the door. The young officer at the desk came in.  
“Detective McMann, I have phone call for you Presbyterian hospital.”   
Detective McMann excused herself as she followed the officer. Maddie shot David a scared look. He didn’t say a thing, but she could see he was also worried about Kathy. 

After about 20 minutes the door flung open “We’ve got a hit!” Detective McMann excitingly said. “Presbyterian hospital lower Manhattan!”  
Maddie couldn’t say a word.   
“So is it a good hit or a bad hit?” David looked at the detective.  
“I’m sorry?” as she had no clue what he meant.  
“He means if the morgue called.” Detective Washington said.   
“There are 2 women in the hospital that look like her. Alive!”   
“Why are we still standing here!” David said.   
Maddie got up.   
“You guys need a ride?” Detective Washington said.   
“Thanks man.” David took Maddie by her elbow as they followed him out. 

\--

The ride was quick. But the closer they came the more nervous they got.   
“We’re here.” Detective Washington said as he parked the car.   
The atmosphere was tense.   
“Thanks for letting us come with you.” David muttered.   
“Don’t mention it man!”   
They got out of the car and walked towards the entrance. “Ladies first” both men said simultaneously. Grinning at each other.   
The ladies walked out in front of them.  
“I hate to see you leave.. “ detective Washington said  
“But I love to see you walk away.” David finished as the shook hands.   
“You’re a lucky man working with such a woman.” Detective Washington said.  
“I know.. but to be fair, you ain’t doing too bad either!” David checked out the legs on detective McMann.   
“We are lucky bastards!”   
They both laughed. 

The ladies looked at each other and both rolled their eyes.   
“Is he always like that?” Detective McMann asked  
“Yes. I’m guessing this isn’t new to you either?” Maddie looked at the detective.  
“I work in a male dominated environment.. what do you think? I’m assuming you have built up a lot of experience working as a model, Miss Hayes.”  
“Too much. And please call me Maddie.”

Both detectives identified themselves at the front desk. They referred them to the head nurse of general surgery.   
“Nurse Johnson?” detective McMann asked  
“Ah you must be the detectives.” She shook their hands.   
Detective McMann introduced Maddie and David.   
“I really hope that one of the ladies is the one you’re looking for.” Nurse Johnson was about 55 years old, small and slightly overweight but her concern was sincere “These poor ladies need to know who they are and where they come from. Follow me please.”

They arrived at the first room “Just a moment please, I’ll check up on her first.”  
Within the minute nurse Johnson popped her head out of the door “She is ready now.” She smiled. They followed her into the room.   
Jane Doe #1 looked banged up. Her face full of bruises and wires everywhere. She tried to smile at the ladies in front of her. When she saw the men, her facial expression changed. She was afraid. The nurse noticed her change in behavior as she looked at the men. “I would like to ask you both to leave the room.”   
As they both saw her face, they nodded and turned around. 

Detective McMann took the lead: “Good evening Miss.”  
“Good evening.”   
“Nurse Johnson told you why we are here, didn’t she?” Jane nodded “Good. This here is Miss Hayes. She is looking for someone and you fit the description. Do you mind if we ask you some questions?”  
“No of course. I don’t know if I’ll be of any help. I hardly remember anything.” Eyes welled in her eyes “I don’t even remember my own name.”  
Maddie smiled at the young woman. “That’s okay Miss. If there is anything you can remember about who you used to be, just tell us.”  
“I don’t recall anything.” She looked at her hands fidgeting her fingers. “I wish I could just remember my name.”  
“It’s okay” detective McMann said “to be honest, it is hard to identify you. Thank you for your time.”  
“Nurse Johnson, can I have a word with you outside?” the detective asked.   
“Of course detective.”  
“Nurse Johnson, I have a couple of questions. What was Miss Doe wearing when she came in?” the detective started.  
“I wasn’t on duty, I will have to check.”  
“Is there any way to determine if she has given birth?”   
“When she came in, we did a rape kit. That’s when we called you guys, she had indeed been raped. But there was no physical evidence if she had ever given birth.”  
“It’s not her.” Maddie whispered outside the room.  
“What?” David asked.  
“It’s not her.” Maddie spoke a bit louder.  
“How do you know?” Detective McMann asked “This woman is hardly recognizable.”  
“It’s not her.” Maddie replied more adamant. 

“I’ll show you to the next room.” Nurse Johnson smiled at Maddie “You ready?”  
Maddie nodded.   
Nurse Johnson went in first again. A couple of seconds later she popped her head out of the door. “I’ve asked this time. You can all come in this time.”  
David grabbed Maddie before walking in. “Are you okay Maddie?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Maddie!”  
“David!”  
“I’m worried.”  
“Me too.” As she walked by him.   
They heard themselves being introduced. “Good evening.”  
Jane Doe #2 looked much better. A part of her head was shaved revealing a large, stitched up wound and her arm was in a cast.   
Maddie knew, she looked at David. He was looking at her. She knew that he knew.   
“Do I know you? Or better said, do you know me?” she directed her question to David.   
He sighed “Yeah you know me. And I know you.”   
They had found her. 

Kathy couldn’t remember a thing. And her doctor wouldn’t allow any deeper investigation. Neither were they allowed to tell her she has a daughter.   
The doctor told the detectives that she had been shot up with a heavy cocktail of drugs. They figured that she was knocked over her head after being drugged. They operated on her to stop the bleeding, they placed a drain to make sure the pressure stayed off of her brain. She still needed a second operation to take the drain out, which was scheduled early in the morning. 

At least they knew who she was. At least they finally found her.   
They agreed to meet up at the end of next day to talk to Miss Jones. 

\--

“So you guys want to grab something to eat?” Detective Washington asked.  
“Sure, we haven’t eaten all day. Right Maddie?”   
Maddie smiled “Sure.”  
“Com’ on McMann.” Detective Washington loved teasing his partner. “Where do you want to go?””  
“Oh I get to decide?” She smiled. “You never like my choices.”  
“Hey as long as it isn’t the hospital cafeteria I’m all good.” He smiled.   
“How about that cafe?” David pointed to the other side of the street. 

They settled in the small cafe. The men ordered the house made burger and Detective McMann ordered the hot wings. Maddie still wasn’t hungry, but she didn’t want to raise any suspicion, so she settled on a salad.   
“So Mr. Addison, how did you and Miss Hayes meet?” Detective Washington sat facing David.  
“Call me Dave man. She actually found me.” David side eyed Maddie.  
“Call me Maddie detective Washington.” Maddie said “And yes I walked into his office. To close it down.”  
“Please call me Isaiah. Why did you want to close the place down?” he inquired.   
She told the entire story of them meeting. The entire table listened to the story, David added when he thought it needed. Making the entire table laugh.   
Isaiah tried to flirt with Maddie and although she did find him charming and attractive she was a one man’s woman. But it didn’t mean she couldn’t tease David with it as he so often openly flirted around her. Deliberately putting a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, laughing at his jokes..   
“You are not getting under my skin Miss Hayes.” David whispered in her ear.   
She smiled at him. “Too bad.”  
“So how long have you two been together?” Cheryl McMann saw through them.  
Isaiah stopped eating as he looked at them in shock. “You two are together?”  
Maddie blushed and David laughed.   
“Don’t jinx it!” he told Cheryl. “It’s an even longer and more complicated story!”  
“Dave, you let me flirt with your woman without saying a thing? Damn!” Isaiah looked at him in all respect.   
“I know who she is sleeping next to tonight..” He said in a cocky tone “So I’m not worried.”  
“My man!” he held out his fist and David bumped it.   
“MEN!” both women screamed.  
“How did you know?” David asked Cheryl.  
“It’s quite obvious.” She answered looking at her partner “To a woman.”  
Maddie giggled, she knew exactly what she meant.   
“Whoa, whoa Cher!” Isaiah held his hands up “Can’t blame my entire gender.” He laughed.   
Cheryl and Isaiah started discussing about their genders. Maddie and David watched as the discussion progressed.   
“Do we sound like that to others?” David whispered in her ear.   
“I hope not.” She laughed “But I think so!”   
David laughed “We must sound much more passionate then that!”  
Maddie started to laugh out loud. “I think the sparks are flying here as well.”  
David leaned his arm over the back of her chair, his mouth very close to her ear “No one sparks like us blondie.. and you know it.”  
His voice was thick and sensual. She had a hard time composing herself.  
“Don’t you think so Maddie?” Cheryl asked her.  
Maddie had no clue what she was talking about, she hadn’t listened. “I’m sorry, you guys talked so fast I didn’t get it.” She excused herself.   
“Don’t you agree that women have a better sixth sense when it comes to sexual tension than man?”   
“I don’t know about the sexual tension, but I do think women noticed faster when 2 people are involved together. It’s like we feel the romance between them. The love. Maybe even before the 2 involved people know that they are interested in each other.” Maddie smiled.  
“Exactly!!” Cheryl said “You see! Women have a radar.”  
“Men do too.” Isaiah said “Don’t we Dave.”  
David held his hands up “You’re on your own man. I have no clue when 2 people are interested into each other until I see the physical evidence.” David poked Maddie with his elbow “Remember when we walked in on Agnes and Bert on the desks.”   
Maddie started laughing “Poor Bert.”  
Isaiah sat up “Do share, this sounds like a fun story. You found 2 employees together on a desk??”   
Even Cheryl sat up straight, she was curious.   
David told the story and Maddie filled in some of the story when she sat down with Agnes. They all laughed. Cheryl and Isaiah shared some stories of things that happened at their precinct. They actually had a nice night and laughed more than they had in a long time. 

The detectives offered to take them back to the motel, which they gladly accepted. During the ride they talked about what they would tell Chris and if they should inform Kathy’s parents. It was decided to tell them. The detectives would go back to the station to call Kathy’s parents but would advise to not come until after the operation. David and Maddie would inform Chris that evening, also telling her that she lost her memory.   
“There is just one thing that isn’t clear to me.” Detective Washington said.  
“Which is what?” David asked.  
“How did a 9-year-old New York girl get to LA to hire you? And why go LA to hire a detective. There are enough good PI’s here.”  
Maddie felt the blood draining from her face, but she didn’t say a thing. This wasn’t her story.  
“Right..” David ran his hands through his hair “Well.. this is going to sound so stupid.” He looked at a very pale Maddie, she looked out of the window. “I’ve met Kathy about 10 years ago. I knew her as Kay. She was an aspiring actress and was trying her luck in LA. She wasn’t very successful, she was running out of money. And so her father had arranged a modeling job back in New York. I met her the night before she would go back. We got drunk and.. “  
“You slept together.” Detective McMann filled the rest in.   
“We slept together.” David repeated. “We never spoke again. And 10 years later there is a young girl at my door telling me I’m her father.”  
“You didn’t know you had a daughter?” Detective McMann was in shock.  
“I never knew. Like I said, we never spoke again. I had given her my card. And as it turns out Chris did know about me. She told us she took the train, like a Bronx girl she just hid.” He smiled at the story she had told them.   
“So her grandparents probably don’t know she is out in LA.” Detective Washington noticed.  
“No they don’t. Chris called them to tell them that her mom had disappeared. They just said she would reappear again.” David put his hand on Maddie’s knee, trying to get her attention. She pulled her knee away from his hand. “But Chris is safe with Miss DiPesto and Mr.Viola. We didn’t just leave her out and about in LA. Both are trustworthy employees of Blue Moon investigations.”   
“At least we’ve got something to say to her grandparents.” Detective Washington laughed.   
Cheryl hit him on his upper arm making him laugh harder. 

\--

Maddie and David thanked the detectives for the ride. They’d agreed that the detectives would pick them up the next morning and to inform each other about the phone calls. 

Maddie opened the motel door and walked in.   
“We need to call Chris.” She walked towards the phone.  
“We need to talk.” David was right on her heels.  
“WE need to call Chris.” She had her hand on the receiver   
He placed his hand over hers “No Maddie, we need to talk.”  
“I really want to call Chris.” She picked up the receiver and dialed the number.  
He put his hand on the hook. “Maddie?”  
“David?”  
“Let’s talk.”  
“Let’s call Chris.” Was all she replied.   
“MADDIE!” anger filled his voice.   
The anger startled her but still refused to look him.  
“Dammit Maddie, look at me!”  
She put the receiver on his hand and tried to walk towards the bathroom. He grabbed her wrist. “Don’t walk off again.”  
“David, please let’s just call Chris.” She pleaded.   
He knew she wouldn’t talk to him before the phone call. He knew he needed to give up the battle to win this war. “Okay. We’ll call Chris first.” He let go of the phone as she picked up the receiver again and dialed the number.

The phone call lasted a little while, Chris was very excited that they had found her mother. Maddie was nervous about the amnesia, but Chris took it really well. Saying that that was a good reason for not contacting her. Chris was worried about the operation, but Maddie told her that she was in really good hands. Comforting Chris.   
David admired how she handled Chris, she was loving, sweet and comforting. “She would have been such an amazing mother.” He found himself thinking about her as a mother and what she really missed out on.   
“She wants to speak to you.” Maddie handed David the telephone.  
“Thanks.” David said “What’s up lil’one?”   
He watched Maddie go into the bathroom.   
Chris thanked him and was talking out loud of how happy she was. 

“David?”  
“Yeah shortcake?” his eyes still on the bathroom door.  
“I think I’d like to stay in contact with Maddie and you?”  
“Really?” he was actually really happy to hear her say it.  
“Yes, I’d like to get to know Maddie and you better. You’ve been so nice and helped me so much. I can’t ever repay you. And I really like to get to know my father.”  
“I think I’d like to get to know you better as well. And I think I’m free to say that Maddie would also like that.”   
Maddie came out of the shower. She walked out in her bathrobe, her hair was damp. “Tell her goodnight from me.”  
“Maddie says goodnight! We’ve gotta go. It’s quite late and we’ve had a long day. Talk to you later. Yeah?”  
“Good night Dav.. dad.” Chris said.   
“Good night short stuff!” he said and then put the receiver on the phone.   
The room went completely silent.

“So.” David started  
“So?” Maddie asked.   
“When are we going to talk about it Maddie?”  
“Talk about what David?”  
“This.” He moved his hand between the two of them “Us. Them. This entire situation we are in.”   
She looked at him, still silent.   
“Look Maddie I know you like Chris. I’ve seen you with her and I’ve heard you talk to her. But when someone talks about me being her father, you change. You’re body language changes. You become silent, you become cold. I know it’s bothering you and to be honest I am also bothered. Not that I am a father but to find out I have a daughter. Kay hid my daughter from me for over 10 years. She didn’t say anything when she found out she was pregnant. She didn’t tell me when the baby was born. She never told me a thing in 10 years. I am frustrated as well.” He ranted.  
She saw the pain in his eyes. She shared some of the pain, but she felt her reasons were selfish. “You are right to be upset David.”  
“That’s it? That is all the reply I am expected to get from you?” he was so frustrated with her.   
She sighed “My reasons are selfish David. I don’t want to talk about them. They’re not founded like yours.” She bit her lip just to stop herself from crying.   
“And I do want to talk about them. I don’t care if they’re selfish. I want to hear about it. Dammit Maddie I love you, your opinion, your feelings they matter to me.” He wanted to ask her about their baby but was afraid to.   
“It’s just.. I mean I hoped..” she sighed “that you and me.. you know. That I..” Why was this so hard for her to say? “That I would give you your first child. When I lost our baby, I thought I lost our first child. And I don’t know why this hurts me so much and I know it’s selfish and I do really like Chris, she is such a sweet girl. She just reminds me of what I..” she looked at him “What we’ve lost. I can never give you your first child, because she is your first born.”   
He expected it to be about the loss of their child, but this had taken a turn. “You gave me our first son. I know we lost him. You remember our talk in the hospital?”  
She just nodded.   
“It is not your fault, Maddie. You asked me why it couldn’t have worked out, remember?”  
She nodded again.   
“I told you it just wasn’t meant to be. And remember what you said?”  
Tears were coming down her face as she nodded.   
“It’s probably better this way. Asking me if I could imagine you trying to be a mother. I know you didn’t meant it, but I rolled with it. Joking about me trying to be a father. I remember what you said then. ‘You would have made a great father.. eventually. A lousy husband though, but a great dad’. That stuck with me Maddie. You said we would never be same and you were right. We’re not. We’ve become better versions of the persons we were then. We’ve grown. And seeing you with Chris, Maddie.. you would have been an amazing mother. And hopefully you’ll be an amazing mother one day.”  
“Oh David..” She cried as he took her into his arms “I am so sorry.”  
“Don’t be.” He said while kissing the top of her head.


	8. Regaining Memory

Maddie woke up at 8am that morning. She quickly changed and brushed her teeth. When she came out of the bathroom there was a knock at the door.  
“Miss Hayes? Mr. Addison?” the familiar voice of detective Washington  
“I didn’t do it!” David yelled waking up.  
Maddie looked at him and laughed as she opened the door “Good morning detective Washington, detective McMann.”  
“Sorry to come this early, but we’ve brought coffee and donuts!” detective Washington held out the box as detective McMann held up 4 cups of coffee on a tray.   
“Come on in.” Maddie opened the door wider.  
David jumped out of bed and quickly put on his pants. “Morning!”   
“We’ve come to bring some good news.” Detective McMann said.  
“We’ve got a call this morning. The subpoena has been issued. We’ve got the green light.” Detective Washington added.   
“At 10am we will take a team out there to the studio.” Detective McMann smiled.  
“That’s great news!” Maddie said with a big smile.  
“Congrats!” David took a cup of coffee from detective McMann. “Are we allowed to be there?”  
“You know the answer to that.” Detective Washington said “But you could come with us and wait outside.”  
David looked at Maddie as she nodded as she sipped her coffee. She needed to see that creep in handcuffs more than anything.   
“Sweet, I can talk to Jack.”   
“Jack?” Detective Washington inquired.  
“I met him while I waited outside of the studio. He lives on a bench. We had a really nice talk. He also had some interesting things to say about the women who went into the studio. You might want to talk to him as well.”  
“Then we do need you to come with us. I don’t think he’ll just talk to two unknown detectives. It might help if you guys are there.”

\--

They arrived near the studio. Parking the car one block away. They walked to the studio.   
Maddie felt the knot in her stomach growing.   
“You okay Maddie?” detective McMan asked.   
“I’m fine Cheryl. This guy is such a creep, can’t wait to see him in cuffs.” She smiled.   
“That’s Jack’s bench.” David pointed. “I’ll go talk to him first. You coming Maddie?”   
They walked off towards Jack.

The team arrived and detective McMann gave everyone their instructions. 

Maddie and David watched as both detectives went in first, followed by their team.   
“Morning Jack!” David said.  
“Dave?” he sat up “Good morning Miss Hayes.”  
“Morning Jack.” She smiled.   
“Don’t take this the wrong way, but why are you here?” Jack asked.  
“That’s why.” David pointed to the door of the studio. “We found the woman we were looking for. We couldn’t have done it without you.”  
“Seriously?” he confusedly asked.   
“Remember telling me about the women going in?” David matter-of-factly asked   
“Yeah, the most beautiful women you have ever seen.” Jack smiled  
“Did you always see them leave?” David gently pushed it  
“Like a said yesterday, the most ladies come through that door. But some I don’t see leave. To be honest I’m not always on this bench you know. And I have seen ladies that I didn’t see leave, come back later. They always came out crying. I tried to help once, but she was too upset and well..” Jack threw his arms in the air “look at me. Women don’t want help from a bum.” He looked sad.   
“You might be surprised.” Maddie put her hand over his. “Your kind words could have just made the difference to her that day.”  
His eyes lit up. “Thanks miss Hayes.”  
“Jack” Maddie crouched down to be on his eye level “We need your help.”  
“Whatya need?”   
“We need you to talk to the two detectives who just went into the studio. We need you to tell them all that you’ve seen in months, maybe years. Can you do that for us?”  
Jack looked at her “I’ll do it for you Miss Hayes. I saw how you came out of there and you still treated me kind. Just like Dave has.”  
Maddie wanted to open her clutch “No miss Hayes, you’ve paid me enough and so has Dave.” Jack persisted he didn’t want the money.   
“You’re a good man Jack.” Maddie patted his hand. “Would you like some coffee or something to eat?”  
Jack smiled “I’d love some coffee.”  
Maddie looked at David, he nodded yes. “I’ll be right back.”  
David sat down next to Jack and they looked as Maddie walked off.  
“You’re one lucky bastard Dave.”  
“I know Jack, I know. Thanks for helping us, well actually for helping all these women.”

\--

The detectives took about an hour to come out of the studio. Maddie watched as an officer walked off with a cuffed Fred Daniels, a slight smile came over her lips.   
Mr. Daniels watched the detectives walk towards Maddie and David. He realized who they were and he started screaming that David had assaulted him.   
David introduced the detectives to Jack. Detective McMann called for an officer. “Jack, would you be so kind as to go with officer O’Hara and give a statement at the police station?” Jack nodded. “O’Hara, make sure Jack gets the best treatment.” The officer smiled. 

“Come on we’ll all go to the station.” Detective Washington said. 

Maddie and David gave their official statements at the station, it took hours for the police to get it all. Maddie asked detective McMann if she would make sure that Jack got a chance to eat and maybe take a shower. Detective McMann smiled as she told Maddie that all witnesses would be well taken care of. 

They finished it all at 4pm. Maddie felt exhausted. But they still had to get back to the hospital to talk to Kathy.   
David and Maddie waited a little while for the detectives as they all went back to the hospital. 

\-- 

Kathy sat up, her head bandaged, she looked really tired but she was smiling.   
“Hi again.” She said.   
“Good afternoon miss Jones.” Detective McMann said. “How are you feeling today?”  
“I know I don’t look like it, but I actually feel a bit better. Less headache but really groggy.”   
“The pressure is off the brain Miss Jones, that’s why the headache is less.” The doctor appeared from behind the detectives “The brain will need some time though. You might not remember anything soon. But I am positive that your memories will slowly come back to you.”  
“Is there anything you do remember Miss Jones?” detective Washington asked.   
“Please don’t pressure my patient too much detective.”  
“I won’t doctor.” He patted him on the shoulder.  
“Thank you doctor.” Kathy smiled at her kind doctor “I’ll be fine. They seem like descent people.”   
The doctor left.   
Kathy looked at the two detectives “I remember two other people were with you yesterday.”  
“Ah yes, Miss Hayes and Mr. Addison.” Detective McMann said “They’re here. We’ve asked them to wait outside.”  
“Please let them in.”   
Detective McMann called Maddie and David in the room. 

Kathy smiled at them “Welcome back.”  
David nodded at her. “Good afternoon Miss Jones.” Maddie said.   
Kathy looked at Maddie. “You do seem familiar.”   
“I do?” Maddie was surprised “Don’t get me wrong, but we’ve never met.”  
“You still do have a familiar face to me. I have seen you somewhere before.”  
“Well Miss Hayes here is the Blue Moon Shampoo Girl. You might have seen that advertisement a while ago.” Detective Washington said.   
“That’s it! Oh you are still as beautiful Miss Hayes!”  
“Thank you Miss Jones.”  
“Please call me Kathy. I am curious though. Why were you looking for me?”  
Maddie looked at David and then to the detectives.   
“We were hired to find you Kay.” David   
Kathy immediately turned her head towards him. “David? David Addison?”  
Leaving the entire room silent. “You’re David Addison, aren’t you?”  
“Uh yeah.”  
“I don’t know why I know your name. I have no clue as to where I know you from?”  
“We’ve met years ago in LA.” David tried to sound as neutral as possible.  
“I was in LA once? Wow. Wish I remembered that.” She was quite a quirky woman. “Did my family hire you to find me?”  
“Yes they did.” Detective McMann intervened. “We’ve contacted your parents Miss Jones. They also live in New York, but we’ve asked your doctor and they advised us to wait until your memory gets back slowly.”  
She smiled “Well I remembered his name” she pointed at David “So it might be coming back to me. “   
“Can you tell us what the last thing is, you do remember?” detective McMann pressed.  
She closed her eyes for a second “Nothing.. it’s all just bits and pieces. I am so sorry.”  
“It’s alright Miss Jones.” Detective McMann put her hand on Kathy’s shoulder “You’ll get there.”  
“What if I do remember something? Where can I reach you?”  
Detective McMann gave her card “You can reach us at the station, our colleagues can always reach us even out of office hours.”  
“What about you?” she looked at David and Maddie.   
“We’re at a motel.” David took out a Blue Moon investigation business card and wrote the number of the motel on the back. He handed her the business card.  
She took the card as she looked at him “We met in a bar didn’t we? You gave me a business card before.”  
David looked at the fragile woman “Yes we did and I did give you a business card before.”  
She looked at the card and then back to him “We did more than drink together.. didn’t we?”  
David only nodded. She looked at the card again. “What did happen between us?”  
“Not tonight Kay. We’ll talk about it another time. Okay?” She nodded. 

They greeted each other as they all walked out.

\--

“When do we tell her about her daughter?” Maddie asked the detectives.   
“Soon, well when the doctor gives us the thumbs up.” Detective Washington said. “We don’t want to press our luck.”  
“I get that. I just really want to reunite mother and daughter.” She smiled.   
“And you really liked to go back to LA?” detective McMann asked.  
Maddie shyly nodded “I don’t want to seem like a cold bitch. But living out of a suitcase isn’t my hobby.”  
“HA!” detective McMann laughed “No woman loves living out of suitcase.” As the women laughed the men shrugged at each other.  
“Hopefully it will be just one more night.” David added. “What do you want to eat?”  
“Ugh I don’t feel like going to a restaurant again.”   
“We were about to get some Chinese food. You’re more than welcome to join us.” Detective Washington offered. “We can either eat it at the station or at McMann’s place.”  
“Why my place?” She acted offended  
“You’ve seen my place right?” he laughed.  
“Let’s go to my house.” She laughed.   
“You okay with that Maddie?” David looked at her  
“Sure.” Maddie felt tired but happy. 

\--

Detective McMann opened the door to her apartment. It wasn’t a big apartment but it looked like a real cozy home.   
“Nice apartment.” Maddie noted  
“Thanks, it’s not big, but it’s home.” She smiled at Maddie “We can eat on the couch. Isaiah, will you get some plates?”  
Detective Washington handed the box of food to David “Yes ma’am!”   
“Please sit! You can put the food here.” She pointed at the coffee table.   
“Yes ma’am.” David said, making detective Washington burst into laughter.  
“You see how you treat us.” Isaiah was bent over laughing as he placed the plates on the coffee table.   
Cheryl rolled her eyes and asked if anyone wanted something to drink.   
“We’re off the clock, so I’d love a beer if you have any.” Isaiah asked.  
“Yeah I have beer, as you are well aware of. What would you two like?”  
“I’ll have beer.” David said.  
“Me too.” Maddie added.   
“Beer Maddie? You?” David was in shock.   
Maddie rolled her eyes “There is so much you don’t know about me. Thanks Cheryl.” As she took the beer from her.   
“Apparently!” he took the second beer from Cheryl. “Thanks.”  
She put the last one down in front of Isaiah as he was unpacking the Chinese food. 

Maddie sat back and opened her beer and took a large gulp. She threw the cap in the now empty box.   
“Blondie’s got some skills!” Isaiah laughed. David started to laugh.  
Maddie rolled her eyes again “Blondie? How original!”  
Cheryl laughed “I love her smart mouth.” She winked at Maddie.

They all had a relaxed evening. Conversations about who they were and where they came from. Maddie and David were really comfortable around the two detectives.   
“Can I have another?” Maddie asked Cheryl.  
“Sure I’ll get one.” Cheryl said  
“No, no I can get one myself. Anyone else want one?”   
Maddie walked off before they could answer and came back with 4 beers “There are only 4 left in the fridge Cheryl.” As she handed out the beers.   
“I seriously never knew you liked beer Maddie.” David said  
“To be fair to David here, you don’t seem like the type that drinks beer.” Isaiah added.  
She smiled “I just really love beer with Chinese food. Everyone has their weird food combinations I guess.”  
“You hardly eat!” David laughed.  
Maddie took a spring roll “I just take my time to enjoy the meal.” She teased.   
Both detectives started to laugh “She is on fire tonight.”

\--

Two taxis arrived around the same time.   
“I will pick up Isaiah and we will be at your motel around 9am. Is that okay? Let’s try to resolve the case so you can go home.” Cheryl smiled.   
“Thanks! Good night!” as they parted their ways. 

Maddie and David got into their cab.   
“That was a good evening..” David said.  
“It was, wasn’t it? I really enjoyed myself.” Maddie was looking out of her window.   
David was trying his luck, as he placed his hand on her bare knee. Her skirt had risen up when she got into the taxi just begging him to touch her. He slowly started caressing her knee, slightly going up her leg. She didn’t stop him, she liked feeling his warm hand on her skin. All this time she was afraid to admit it to herself. She felt his breath in her neck as he started to kiss behind her ear. She put her head on the head rest, giving him better access to her neck.   
“We’re here!” Maddie looked up in horror as the driver was looking at the both of them.   
“Please pay the man David.” As she quickly got out of the taxi.   
“Nice one man.” David handed the driver the money.  
“Have a nice night man.” The driver winked at David.   
David walked off as he muttered “I think I can forget that now.”

\--

Maddie had left the door open. The room was dark. He saw a small line of light coming from the bathroom as he closed the front door.   
The bathroom door opened “oh you didn’t turn on the lights?” Maddie was surprised.  
He turned on the small light next to the bed, he fell off the bed when he looked at her. She was wearing a face mask. “Jeezz, you scared the crap out of me!”  
“Ha ha.. I’ll wash it off in 15 minutes.”  
“So no luck tonight?” he smiled at her   
“David! I was so humiliated! We gave the driver a show.. and I didn’t even think about it one bit until the driver spoke to us. My mind.. I mean.. David!”  
She was looking at his smirk “Your mind was pleasantly engaged.”  
“David it was humiliating!”  
“I actually hoped you’d find it pleasurable.”  
“Of course it wasn’t! I was humiliated.”  
“You didn’t find it pleasurable?” he looked hurt. “I mean I was getting to that spot..” his mind went back to the backseat of the taxi.  
“Well.. it’s not I did not enjoy it.. but.. I mean..” she fidgeted around.   
“So you liked it.” He got smug  
“I did like it, but..”  
“There is no but, you liked it, I personally loved it. And want to keep on loving it.. when you don’t look like the hulk here.”  
“David it was also humiliating. I don’t do things like that, with an audience.”  
“Ah there’s the Madelyn Hayes we all know and love.” He smiled “It wasn’t our first time in a taxi you know. Or did you forget?”  
“I had a little too much to drink then.” She defended herself “Now I only had 3 beers. I should have known better.”   
“Yeah ‘cause God forbid Madelyn Hayes has any feelings of lust.” David kicked off his shoes as he unbuttoned his shirt. “Admit it Maddie, just like everyone else, you have feelings of lust!! Dammit I’m not looking to start a fight with you over this. But I’m so tired of your feelings of shame for something that is just natural and in our case just!” He got ready for her reply.  
“You’re right.” She sat down on the bed.  
“And furthermore…” he continued “Wait? I’m what?”  
“You are right David. I know you are, but these feelings are inside of me. How do I change from feeling these feelings of shame? How do you do it?”  
“I just don’t care what anyone thinks of me. Well… that’s not entirely true. I don’t care what most people think of me. There’s only a few who count.”  
Maddie raised her eyebrow “How do I start not caring what anyone else thinks of me? How do I become more Addison like?”  
“Please don’t try to become more Addison like. You are fine the way you are. More than fine might I add. You just need to relax, unwind and stop worrying about what everyone else thinks. All that matters is you and me. The rest is not important. Maddie you and me. That’s what matters.”

She listened to him and when he finished she turned around and walked straight into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.   
“Great! What the hell did I say wrong this time!” he muttered as he took off the rest of his clothes and threw them on the chair closest to him. He turned the light on her side of the bed on as he turned his off. He pulled back the covers and started pounding on the pillow to get it the way he wanted it. He laid on his side with his back facing the bathroom. As he heard the door open, he didn’t move a muscle.   
“David?” her voice sounded husky  
“I’m not going to react!” he thought to himself “I am not going to react!”  
“David? Are you mad at me?” her husky voice turned him on and she knew it.  
He still didn’t move, he listened to her come closer.   
“Oh come on Daviiiiddd.” She pleaded.   
“Let’s just go to sleep Maddie.” He tried to sound strict.  
“I don’t think I want to sleep..” her voice had become syrupy as she stood at the end of the bed.   
“OH come on Maddie! When will you figure out…” He sat up angrily “what you want.. whoa..”  
She stood there wearing lingerie and the garter belt which held up her pantyhose.   
“Breath David.” She said teasingly.   
He had been holding his breath and he didn’t even notice. She literally took his breath away. “My God Maddie..” he put his hand over his heart “You look.. I mean.. wow!”  
She slowly walked over to his side of the bed, his eyes following her every movement. He was mad at himself for turning off the light on his side.   
She sat down, he touched her back, feeling her warm flesh under the silky lingerie. “I might not like to give a public show, but in private I am willing to give you a show.” Her blue eyes burning with desire into his. He crept his hand up her back, between her shoulders until he reached the base of head, intertwining his fingers with her hair softly pulling it. She threw her head back, making her neck accessible to him. She felt the rough stubbles on her neck making her moan. “Oh David..” was all she could mutter. He moved his finger to the top of her lingerie, he wanted.. no needed to see her, feel her and taste her. He felt the goosebumps on her skin, he loved that she reacted like this to him. He pulled her on his lap, moving his mouth towards her chest while he removed the straps from her shoulders. He felt her hands tugging at his shirt, he removed his lips from her body only to let her swiftly remove his shirt but before he could continue, she pushed him down. Looking down at him, her eyes were filled with lust. She kissed him, an intense, rough kiss. She never kissed him like this, her hands were exploring his body as she kissed him down his neck. When she reached his stomach he grabbed her wrist “Now it’s my turn.” She smirked at him as he pushed her off of him, they weren’t making love, this was carnal. He pulled her top off, revealing her perfect breasts to him. He pushed her down, there she was.. half naked, looking perfect in her garter and all his. “You like what you see there David?” she flirted. He licked his lips as he kissed her neck again. His left hand cupping her right breast. He kept kissing her until he got to her left breast, he sucked her nipple between his lips. Maddie arched her back as he softly bit on her nipple. He felt her fingers grab his hair. “Oh David.. Daviiiidddd.” He let her nipple go and started kissing her stomach, he hooked his fingers on her panties, slowly pulling them down.. 

All of a sudden the telephone rang. Bringing them both back to reality. “Ah.. Fu…” David started. Maddie looked like a deer in headlights.   
David picked up the phone “Yeah.” Was all he said “Yes, this is he.”  
He listened to the voice again as he watched Maddie getting dressed “Yes, Miss Hayes is also here…. Oh she does. That’s good news… Yes we can come, we will ask detectives Washington and McMann to come as well… No, they advised us to do that. Is that okay?”  
When he hung up Maddie was fully dressed. “What was that about?”  
“Kathy.. Kay.. Kathleen.. whatever. She starting to get her memory back and requested to speak to us.” He looked disappointed “She remembered me.”  
He was expecting to see sadness in her eyes, but she smiled at him “Good. Maybe we can finally go back home.”  
He sighed “Let me get dressed. Will you call the detectives?”  
“I’m disappointed too David.” She wickedly smiled at him “I was enjoying myself.”  
He looked at her “Yeah me too, I guess I will have to hold on to these memories.” He winked. 

Maddie picked up the phone and dialed the private number that detective McMann gave them. The phone call was short as they decided to meet up at the hospital. After hanging up, she quickly called a taxi. When she put down the receiver, David had entered the room. He hugged her from behind, giving her a kiss in her neck.  
“Oh no David!” she said “Don’t start anything.” She turned around  
“What?!” he threw his hands up “I can’t show my lady some affection.”  
“Affection, right!”   
“Oh come on.. you know you like it.” He walked towards her.  
She put his hand on his chest, stopping him “Yeah.. that’s why we need this distance.”  
“You’re no fun..” he pouted. “Madelyn Killjoy Hayes.”   
“The taxi will be here within 15 minutes.” Maddie tried to change the subject.  
“That’s enough time..” he moved his eyebrows up and down.  
“Sorry.. my middle name is Killjoy.”  
“That came back quickly to bite me in the ass.” He thought to himself. 

They heard the taxi honk. Maddie grabbed her clutch and coat. “Guess it’s less than 15 minutes.” She said. “Saved by the honk!” as she opened the door. 

\--

They met the detectives at the entrance of the hospital.   
“Great timing.” Detective Washington looked tired  
“The best.” David looked at the guy and both knew.   
“Sorry man..” Isaiah whispered in his ear.  
“Not as sorry as I am.” David whispered back as they both laughed. 

The nurse met them at the elevator. “Miss Jones told me she was expecting you. Please be quiet, most of the people are already sleeping.” As they walked towards the hospital room.   
They walked in. As Kathy smiled at them. “Hi.”   
They all greeted her. “So miss Jones” detective McMann started “Your memory is coming back to you?”  
Kathy nervously bit her lip “Yeah. At least parts of it. I remember David here. I remember what we did and I remember what the result of it was.” She looked at her hands “Where’s Christina?” she looked up at him.   
“She is in LA.” David calmly answered her question as Maddie stood as far away as she could without being rude.   
“LA? How did she get there? She is 9!” Kathy started to panic.  
“She’s safe.” David tried to calm her.  
“Safe?! She is in LA!” Kathy’s panic grew.  
“Miss Jones” Maddie interrupted “Please stay calm. Chris came to us. She waited at David’s apartment when we met her. She told us that she came to LA by hopping trains. We couldn’t take her to New York with us. How could we explain travelling with a little girl? We left her with our two most trustworthy employees. We’ve been calling her every day to inform her of our search for you. Trust me when I tell you she is in very good hands.”  
Kathy started crying. Maddie walked to her bed, sat down and placed her hand on Kathy’s shoulder. “She is okay Kathy. We’ve made sure of that.”   
Kathy looked up at Maddie “Thank you so much. You have no idea how grateful I am.”  
“I can only imagine. I had the pleasure of spending some time with Chris and she is such a delightful, sweet young lady.” She smiled. “I even took her shopping.”  
“She went shopping with you?” Kathy was surprised “She must really like you then. She hates shopping.”  
“Well in her defense, she hardly brought anything. And she needed some new things.” Maddie smiled.  
“I’m sure she really likes you. You probably made her feel welcome and safe.” Kathy said. “I do believe I owe you an apology and an explanation.” Kathy looked past Maddie to David.   
Maddie got off the bed and looked at David. He walked towards the bed “You knew she was mine. Why didn’t you tell me anything?”   
Kathy looked at her hands again “I might have misjudged you. I thought you wouldn’t want anything to do with her, with us!”  
“You should have given me that choice, I deserved a chance.” He got frustrated “Look I know the type of guy I was back then, I know I seemed like the type of guy who only lived for the fun. But I could have been there for her, for you! I would have loved to know I had a daughter out there.” He looked sincerely hurt.   
“I’m sorry David. I should have told you. You should have been given a chance. I can’t change what I did back then. I can’t give you these 9,5 years back.” She looked at her hands “I am truly sorry.”  
The room went silent for a while. 

“Miss Jones, would you like to speak to your parents or your daughter?” detective Washington asked.  
“I’d love to speak to Christina.” Tears fell down her face   
“It’s only 8pm in LA. We can call her.” Maddie picked up the phone and dialed the number “Hi Agnes! Everything okay?”  
“Miss Hayes! Yes everything is fine.” Agnes said.  
“Is that Maddie?” she heard Chris say. Maddie heard the receiver being taken by Chris “Hi Maddie!”  
“Hi Chris!” Maddie cheerfully said. “I’ve got a surprise for you. Hold on.” As she handed Kathy the receiver.   
“Hi Chickpea.” Kathy said the other side went quiet.  
“Mommy? Mommy is that you?” Chris started to cry   
“Yes it’s me.”  
“Mommy I’ve missed you so much! I knew Maddie and David would find you. Mommy I hired them. I came out here to find him and I did. I found him and they found you.”  
“It’s so good to hear your voice chickpea.”  
“Did you get your memory back? Mommy what happened? Why did you disappear?”   
“I have part of my memory back. Not everything. I remember you though. I can’t wait till I can hold you, kiss you. I miss you.”  
“I miss you too mommy.”  
“Don’t stay up too late now.”   
“Only if you promise to call me again tomorrow!”  
“I’ll ask Miss Hayes for the number. Okay chickpea?”  
“Yeah and don’t forget the time difference! Oh and mom?”  
“Yes?”  
“Can I speak to Maddie for a second?”  
“Of course chickpea. I love you so much. Talk to you tomorrow.”  
“Till tomorrow mommy! I love you too.”  
Kathy handed Maddie the receiver “She really does like you!” she said with a smile.  
Maddie took the receiver “Hi Chris.”  
“You’ve kept your promise!” Chris was over the moon “You’ve kept your promise to me. Thank you so much Maddie. You are one of the most wonderful people I’ve ever met.”  
Maddie felt tears welling up “You’re welcome sweet girl. I am happy we’ve found your mom. I am even more happy that she has her memory back.”  
“Me too Maddie, me too. I can’t wait to see her.”  
“I know sweetie, I know.” She said “Well you’ve got to go to bed and it’s getting really late here. So we will talk to you tomorrow. Say hi to Agnes and Bert from us.”  
“Will do! Good night!”  
“Good night sweetie.” Maddie hung up the phone.   
Maddie smiled at Kathy “She is such a sweet girl.”  
“Thank you.”

“Miss Jones, have any other memories come back to you?” Detective McMann asked.   
Maddie and David stepped back as the detectives approached the bed. “I’ve had some flashes.”   
“We’ll wait in the cafeteria.” David touches Isaiah’s shoulder.  
“We will meet you down there.”

Maddie and David got some coffee and sat down.   
“That was..” David started  
“Yeah.” Maddie added. “That was.. What was that David?”  
“I have no clue.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me how much it bothered you?”  
“I never knew how much it bothered me until she began talking about it.” He shrugged.   
“Are you happy you now know?”   
“You know how it feels when everyone you ever meet thinks you’re a failure? A loser? And now adding a deadbeat? She ASSUMED I didn’t want to be involved.” He put his face in his hands. “Of course YOU don’t. People think you’re the perfect poster. And you’ve said it so many times.”  
Normally she would start a discussion because of this insult. But she felt like this would not be the right time. “David?” she placed her hand on his shoulder. He didn’t react.   
“I’m sorry.”   
“I guess I have only myself to blame. Always the fun guy, screwing up and not moving up – like you once said-, always goofing around.”   
“David..” she started “David.. stop it! And please don’t remind of the things I’ve said to you. You are not a failure. Do I agree with everything you do? Hell no, that’s between us. I also don’t think you’re a screw up. I’ve seen these different sides of you and this is the first time I’ve seen your vulnerable side.”  
“I’m not vulnerable, I’m pissed.”   
“Don’t be, it won’t change a thing. We’ve all made decision we ultimately regretted. Kathy will probably regret her decision not to involve you in Chris’ life. I know I would. But instead of being mad at the years you’ve lost with her. Try building on the years to come with her. Be sure not to miss out on the years to come while holding on to the years you’ve lost.”  
He looked at her without saying a word.  
She softly touched his face “You don’t want to regret not getting to know her when you got the chance. You’re given a chance, take it.” He kissed the palm of her hand “And I will be right beside you.. every step of the way.”  
They just sat there a little while waiting for the two detectives in comfortable silence. Both said what they needed and both meant what they said. 

\--

The detectives came after 30 minutes. They didn’t say much, because of the case. But it came clear to them that Kathy had regained a part of her memory concerning the photographer. The detectives were certain that with her statement, Maddie’s and Jack’s statement the case was solidified. They were still trying to figure out who the other models in the pictures were. For now they had enough to hold the photographer a while longer.  
Maddie smiled a smile of relief. Detective McMann placed her hand over Maddie’s “You’ve did it Maddie.”  
“I’m just relieved that he won’t be making any more victims.”   
“So are we!” detective Washington smiled.  
“When will we be able to go back home?” David asked.  
“We will have to talk to the DA about that. Don’t leave just yet.” Detective McMann winked.


	9. Meeting the (grand)parents

The next morning David and Maddie took their time to get ready. Not a lot of words were spoken. This was new to them, but felt really comfortable just being near each other.   
Maddie gathered all of her laundry. “Do you have anything that needs cleaning? There’s a laundromat near the motel and I really need these clothes cleaned.” She held up the bag full of laundry.  
He went through the room looking for laundry.  
“David? What are you looking for?”  
“My laundry..” he looked confused.  
“You mean all the clothes you threw around this room?” she smiled  
“What did you do miss Hayes? Where did you put my clothes.”  
“You’re a detective.. you figure it out.” She leaned against the desk amused at the confusion in David’s eyes.   
David went into the bathroom and came out quickly “Maddie?! What the hell did you do with my laundry.”  
“Check behind the easy chair.” She laughed. “That’s all the clothes I found both in this room as that bathroom.”   
“You have another bag?” he would never admit to it, but it did amuse him.   
She handed him another bag “Here you go. I want to get this cleaned today.”   
“Let’s go then.”

Maddie divided her clothes over 2 machines. “You can add your light colors in that machine and dark colors in the other one.”  
David complied with what she said and put his clothes in the 2 machines. As Maddie added the detergent.   
“Remember the last time we were in a laundromat?” he nudged her side  
Her faced turned red. “How can I forget.” As she turned on the machine and avoiding his eyes.   
He grabbed her shoulder making her turn around as he took her into his arms.   
“David there is no music in this laundromat!” as she tried to escape his embrace.   
“We can just make our own music in our heads.” As he pulled her closer and started singing the Temptations song “My Girl” as they danced. 

“I don’t need no money, fortune or fame  
I got all the riches baby, one man can claim  
Well I guess you’d say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl, my girl, my girl”

He softly sang in her ear. Giving her goosebumps, not because it turned her on, because she felt that he really meant it. No one had ever made her feel this way.. this loved.. this desired.  
The door to the laundromat opened. Neither Maddie nor David heard the door open. A confused young woman stood watching them “Excuse me? I’m sorry but I need that machine.” The young woman pointed at the machine they were dancing in front of.   
“Sorry..” David said. He held on to Maddie’s hand as he guided her towards their machines. Maddie blushed.   
“How trustworthy is this laundromat?” David asked the young woman.  
“I always throw my stuff in and come back an hour later.” She smiled “All my stuff is always there.”  
“Thanks.” He said. He looked at Maddie, kissed her hand and asked “Want to get some breakfast over there?” he nodded at the diner on the other side of the street.   
“Yes please.” She smiled as they walked towards the exit.   
“I’m sorry..” the young woman said.  
Maddie and David turned around looking confused “For what?” David asked.  
“Having to interrupt you guys. To be honest that was one of the most romantic things I’ve ever seen. You actually gave me back some faith that not all men are good-for-nothing.”  
Maddie pinched David’s hand “Definitely not all men.” She smiled at the young woman.   
The young woman smiled “Thanks!”

\--

They took a window seat at the diner. Maddie and David held hands as they looked at the laundromat both smiling at the memory they just made.   
They ordered coffee and the breakfast special without really knowing what the breakfast special was. 

“I have to admit David.” Maddie looked at him “I don’t know how you’ve done it..” a look of confusion came over his face as she loving smiled at him “but you’ve made a laundromat a romantic place and you did it twice.” The look she gave him froze him in his seat. She’d never looked at him like that. She’d looked at him in anger, irritation, caring, loving, happy and in lust, but this was new. This was more than a loving, caring look. This was kismet. She gave into all the thoughts and emotions that had held her back so many times. She was his.   
He intertwined his fingers in hers, he looked at their hands and then looked her in the eyes “I love you Maddie. I never thought I’d feel this way for anyone. But you and me, we just click. We’re… we’re like two puzzles pieces. Two completely different shapes, but we fit together perfectly.”   
Maddie stared at him her blue eyes full of love for David, this man she couldn’t imagine being with because they were so different. She finally understood that because they are so different they work perfectly. “I am the Yin to your Yang. I finally get that now. I love you David, more than words can describe. But I’m so scared.” She was tired of trying to hide her feelings.   
“I know you are and I will spend the rest of my life proving your fear wrong. Proving the world wrong if I need to.”

Their breakfast specials arrived. Which was basically an assortment of breakfast foods.   
After breakfast they went back to the laundromat, throwing most of the clothes in one big dryer and taking the rest to the motel room to dry on the bathroom rack. 

There was a knock on the room door.   
“I’m sorry to bother you, but there have been a couple of calls while you were out.” The manager said while handing the messages. “These are the messages.”  
“Thanks” David said while handing a tip. 

“Yo Maddie!”   
She popped her head out of the bathroom “What is it?”  
He held up the messages “People are trying to reach us.”  
“We might need to get a pager one day.” She smiled.   
David looked through the messages “There are 3 messages from the detectives and 1 from Kathy. I’ll call the detectives first. Then we can call Kathy.”  
Maddie quickly hung the last pieces of clothing.   
“Good afternoon, David Addison. We have some messages from detectives McMann and Washington, could you put me through to either one of them?” She heard David say “Thanks.”  
He held his hand over the receiver “They’re putting me through.” She sat beside him and as he shared the receiver.   
“Mr. Addison?” Detective McMann took his call.  
“Yes, detective McMann?”  
“We’ve got him. We found 3 of the women on the photos. Unfortunately one of them is in our morgue. But the evidence is stacking up against him. Miss Jones has gotten most of her memories back and has given us an official statement. We’ve also gotten his phone records, which is also not looking good for him. We wondered if Miss Hayes and you could come in to finish up your statements?”   
“We sure can!” Maddie sounded happy and relieved “I just have to finish up one thing here and we’ll be heading your way. We’ll be there around 2pm is that okay?”  
“That’ll fine. Thanks!”

“Now we just have to call Kathy back.” Maddie stated. “We will have to check on the laundry after that.”  
Maddie read the number of the hospital as David dialed the number. He asked for Kathy’s room.   
“Hi Kay, we received a message to call you back?” David said while sharing the receiver again.  
“Hi David, yeah..” she sounded doubtful “My doctor told me I could leave the hospital soon, probably the next couple of days. My body is well on its way to recovery. I had a brain scan today, the last operation was successful. I’ve even gotten the green light to travel. Can Miss Hayes and you come by today? I want to ask you something..” she stalled  
“Which is what?” David asked  
They heard a sigh at the other end of the line “My parents are coming late this afternoon and I think I’ve told you about them when we first met. I want to tell them the truth, the entire truth. I want to introduce you to them. Will Miss Hayes and you come this afternoon?”  
David looked at Maddie, she smiled as she nodded. “Yeah we will be there? We have to be at the station at 2pm.”  
“My parents will arrive around 4pm, will you be able to make that?”  
“If the detectives will allow us to leave on time!” he joked “I think we can make it.”  
“That will be great!” her voiced sounded relieved. “I will see you then.”  
“Bye Kay.”  
David put the receiver down and looked at Maddie. She seemed calm. She smiled at him “Laundry?” as she got up.  
“Are we not going to discuss about this?” David had expected a reaction.  
“Discuss what?”  
“The fact that Kathy asked us to come over this afternoon to meet her parents?”   
“What is there to discuss David? This should have happened before, but it didn’t. I think this is Kathy’s way of apologizing and making amends. Besides that I think it is important for you to meet the grandparents of Chris, your daughter.”  
“That’s it?”  
“What were you expecting David? Tears? Anger? Disappointment?”  
“I don’t know I mean, I’m so used to us discussing almost everything.” He saw her face change “No that’s not what I mean. Look Maddie we were finally happy, our luck had finally turned. I know how much it hurts you and I just need to know that this will not come between you and I. I don’t want anything to come between us.. ever again.”  
She smiled “David I am still scared, but I need to get this over with. I have come to terms that it won’t be just you and me. Chris will be there and she comes with a mother and consequently with grandparents. And I want Chris to be a part of your.. no our lives.”  
He put his arm around her neck and waist, pulling her close. She softly caressed his back.   
“Laundry?” she asked again.  
“Laundry.” He said kissing her forehead. 

\--

They arrived early at the station. They notified the officer at the front desk who they came for as the detectives both walked in.   
“Ah you guys are early.” Detective Washington shook David’s hand.  
“You guys just getting in?” David laughed as the shook hands.   
“Big guy like me needs to eat you know.” He patted David’s back as they walked towards the interrogation room.   
The remaining questions were answered as the statement was completed. Both David and Maddie signed their statements.   
“When will we be able to fly back to LA?” David asked the detectives.  
“We’re finished here.” Detective McMann said “So you can leave tonight if you’d like to.”  
“We won’t be leaving tonight.” Maddie said “We will be visiting Kathy today. I think we should wait till she is ready to travel, so we can travel together.” David was shocked at the latter statement but didn’t say a thing.   
“You feel like a goodbye dinner then?” detective Washington asked.  
“Heck yeah! Right Maddie?”  
“Heck yeah..” she smiled.   
“You in McMann?” Detective Washington asked  
“I have nothing better to do.” Detective McMann winked at Maddie.   
“So what do you have in mind detective Washington?” Maddie asked.   
“Yo Dave.. come here..” he motioned David.   
David looked inquisitive at Maddie as he followed.   
“So ladies.. it’s a surprise. Just dress nice.” Detective Washington said.  
“Dress nice.. really Washington?” Detective McMann was appalled. “Wear what?”  
“Oh I’ve seen the dress you wore last time you had to go undercover.”   
“Who says that was my dress?”   
“You getting old McMann. It’s the same dress you wore at your sister’s wedding.” Washington laughed “Any comments from you Miss Hayes?”  
“I like dressing up, I’m looking forward to it. I think we deserve a nice night out.” Maddie smiled. “Sorry Cheryl.”  
“You see McMann.. even Miss Hayes is on our side.” Washington taunted.   
She threw her hands in the air “I give up! Okay I will ‘dress nice.’”

\--  
David and Maddie arrived half an hour early at the hospital.   
“Must be a change for you David.” Maddie teased  
“What? What must be a change?” David looked confused.  
“Being on time..” she laughed.  
He nudged her side “I come on time.. sometimes.”  
Maddie started laughing “I’m glad you finished that sentence with sometimes. Mr. Lateness. I can remember cases where I had to convince the client to keep us on because you were so late. Remember Mrs. Kendrick?”  
“How could I forget. You won’t allow me!!” he laughed.

Maddie knocked on Kathy’s door. “Come in.” they heard Kathy say.  
“Hi! You guys are early. Great!” she sounded chirpy.   
“Hi Kay.” David said  
“Good afternoon Miss Jones.” Maddie smiled.  
“Please call me Kathy Miss Hayes.” She smiled  
“Only if you start calling me Maddie.” The women smiled at each other.   
“I do still feel like I owe you an apology David. I’ve been thinking about it since last night.” She sighed “Seeing you made me realize I’ve hurt you. And I am sorry, that was never my intention. I just assumed a man with whom I only had a one-night stand with would never be interested in raising a child. And I’m not saying this to hurt you. I am saying this because we both wanted nothing out of it, just a night to forget it all. Everything that was going on in our lives then. And to be fair, I was on birth control. I didn’t expect to become a mother either.” She looked at David, she had shown all her cards, spoken her truth.   
David stood there, Maddie softly pinched his upper arm. He looked at here. She mouthed “Say something!"  
“Look..” he scrapped his throat “Look.. I don’t know what to say. I am definitely not the same guy you met then. I’ve changed. Grown. But I would’ve liked to have had a chance to prove myself. I’ve missed out on almost 9,5 years of her life.” He felt Maddie’s grip tighten around his arm. “I get you made the choice you thought was the best at the moment. And you did what you thought was best, I can’t lie. It does hurt. But I don’t want to hang on to it. I don’t want to hang on to the past, I want to look forward to the future. To building a relationship with my daughter.” Somewhere during his speech to Kathy he had crossed his arms. He felt Maddie’s fingers intertwine with his.  
“We would like to build a relationship with Chris.” Maddie smiled.   
“Before you folks come.” David changed “What do you expect from us?”  
“I told my parents the truth.. ish..” she turned red “I sort of told them we met and started dating but when I went back you broke it off. Of course I didn’t know I was pregnant when I left. I found at when I was 12 weeks pregnant. My parents know I never told you. I just couldn’t tell them I just had a drunken one-night stand. They were already so disappointed that I got pregnant, while on birth control.”  
Maddie looked shocked while David started to laugh. “It wasn’t even your first one-night stand! At least that what you told me.”  
“I didn’t lie to you.” She couldn’t look at them “You weren’t my first. But you were my last. I was so ashamed. This is not something someone of my family does.” She looked at Maddie “You understand, don’t you. I bet you never had a one-night stand, have you?”  
Maddie shook her head, she only gave herself to those she deemed worthy. Your body wasn’t something you just give away.   
“You understand how my parents would feel if they found out?”  
Maddie nodded.   
“You know how disappointed they will be?”  
Maddie nodded again.   
“That’s why I asked you to come here, both of you.” Kathy honestly said “David I want you and Maddie to meet my parents. And I want to tell them the truth about what happened. And I want to tell them that you will be in Christina’s life, that I want to move back to LA again. So Christina and you will have time to really get to know each other.”  
Both David and Maddie looked at Kathy in shock. “You’ve found my safe right? Then you saw the money I had saved up. I was already planning to go west. I was looking for a job out there before I would really move out there. You know I had to make sure that I could afford a living.”  
“Smart.” Maddie broke their silence. “I would have probably done the same.”  
“Will you help me find a house and maybe a job in LA?” she directly asked Maddie  
“We will help you as much as we can of course.”  
“I feel like there has been such a weight lifted off of my chest.” She smiled at David “You did really get lucky meeting her. You know that don’t you?”  
“Well.. I’ve made my fair share of mistakes Kathy. I’m not perfect.” She looked at David “And I am just as lucky I’ve found him. Even though it took me quite a while to realize how lucky I was.. how lucky I am.” He took her hand to his mouth and kissed it. It was such a tiny but such a romantic gesture. Kathy looked at them.  
“You guys are perfect together.” She smiled. 

There was a small knock on the door.  
“Party time.” David whispered as they all snickered.  
“Come in.” Kathy said.   
“Oh Kathleen!” an hysterical small Mrs. Jones hugged her daughter.   
“Hi mom.” As she hugged her mother back. “Hi daddy.” She looked over her mother’s shoulder.  
“Hello sweet pie.” He kissed the top of her head.   
“What happened sweetie?” her mother stroke her hair.  
“Don’t get into that just yet Diane.” Her father said.  
“Mom, dad, I’d like you to meet David Addison and Madelyn Hayes.” Kathy pointed at them.  
“Nice to meet you.” Mr. Jones stuck out his hand.   
“Madelyn Hayes?” Mrs. Jones asked “As in Maddie Hayes the former model?”  
“Yes, Mrs. Jones. Nice to meet you.” As they shook hands.   
“Not to sound rude, but what are you two doing here?” Mr. Jones asked.  
“Dad! I told mom on the phone. Christina went out to LA and hired them. They came out here to look for me.” Kathy explained.  
“Yes, I know that Kathleen. But there is still one question remaining. Why did Christina go out to LA and hire these two? How did she get there? Well you told me how she got there but why was she going there?” his voice was filled with frustration.   
“You know that Christina knows her father lives out in LA. She went to track him down.” Kathy stalled.  
“And?” her father insisted she continue.   
“And she found him.” Maddie finished.   
The room went silent. Mr. Jones looked from his daughter to David and back to his daughter.   
“Maddie is right. David is Christina’s father.”  
“So you left my daughter when you were in LA?”  
David looked at his feet “Not exactly.” Was all he said when he looked at him.  
“Not exactly? What is that supposed to mean?” irritation in his voice grew.  
“What it means, is that David and I were never in a relationship to begin with.” Kathy looked at her father, who looked like he had seen a ghost. “I lied to you.” The look of shock turned into a look of disappointment.   
“So what did happen?” Her mother looked confused.  
David opened his mouth, Maddie grabbed his arm knowing damn well what he was about to say wasn’t appropriate. He winked at her.  
“Mom.. did you hear what you just asked?”  
“Well I know how you got pregnant!” her mother was irritated, more by herself than the others “How did you meet and what is the base of your relationship.”  
Kathy looked at her hands. “I am so sorry I should have told you the truth from the beginning.” She took a deep breath “We met the day Christina was conceived. I was really down that my career in LA failed and I had to go back to New York. David was there, just as blue. We started talking about small stuff. Talking led to drinking, drinking led to more drinking and we eventually wound up in bed together. The next morning we both hardly remembered what happened, said our goodbyes and I came back to New York. I never informed David that I was pregnant, not because he didn’t want to be involved. I assumed he didn’t want to be involved. I assumed wrong.”  
“So you had a one-night stand?” her mother asked.  
“Yes mother.”  
“You lied to us over a one-night stand?” Her father asked  
“Yes daddy.”  
“Why?” her father followed his first question  
“Why? Jack are you serious?” Mrs. Jones was appalled “The disgrace! Our family name! What would our friends think? Your business relations?”  
“Oh .. “ he looked at Kathy “Now I get it.”  
She smiled at her father. “But Diane, really? You think I give a rats ass what all those people think of us? Of our daughter or granddaughter? You’ve misjudged me. I care about our daughter, about our granddaughter more than anyone of the people you just mentioned.”  
“But..” Mrs. Jones started  
“But what? Diane, it’s this attitude of yours that made our daughter feel like she had to lie to us for 10 years. She had to keep this inside because she was afraid of how we would react.” He walked away from his wife, sat next to his daughter “I am truly sorry sweet pie. I am so sorry you felt like you had to lie to us because of what other people, what we might have thought about you. You will always be my daughter and I will always put you first before anyone or anything else.”  
“I’m sorry daddy. I feel like I’ve been saying sorry to everyone today.” She looked at her father.  
Her mother threw her hands in the air “Arrgghh there you two go again. Always you two against me.” She stormed off.   
“Let me..” Maddie said as Mr. Jones got up. 

“She is right you know.” Mr. Jones said looking at his daughter “You and I are always on the same page.”  
“I know dad, but to be fair. Jonathan and mom are also always on the same page. I hate to think about what he will think of me after hearing this.”  
“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. Okay?” he turned around and looked at David “Do you intend to stay in my daughter’s and granddaughter’s lives?”  
“Dad, Maddie and David are together.”  
“Still doesn’t answer my question.”  
“I would love to be a part in Chris’ life, consequentially meaning I’ll be a part of Kathy’s life. But I want to share my life with Maddie.” David scrapped his voice.   
Mr. Jones nodded. “I may not entirely like your answer, but I do respect it.”  
“Daddy!” Kathy angrily called out to her father “You can’t blame David! This one is all on me. I am the one to blame. I was the one keeping secrets from everyone. I was the one who kept Christina from her father. ME FATHER! Me!” she felt tears of anger coming “And you sure as hell can’t blame him for moving on with his life. We both needed that one night of comfort. It was all it was supposed to be, a night of comfort. I left, I never contacted him. And he has found a wonderful, beautiful woman. And I, for one, am happy they’ve found each other.”  
“But.. He..” Mr. Jones started.  
“He what?” she grabbed her father by the wrist “He slept with me? Yes he did, it was consensual even though neither of us remembers a lot of that night. We sought comfort, support and friendship. We found it that night and I for one do not regret that night. The only thing I regret is not speaking the truth to him. For taking away his right to be a father for Christina.” She looked at her father. Who had a look of horror and confusion all over his face. “Please be realistic daddy. I am the one to blame. Not David. Me.”  
“I can’t.” Mr. Jones started “You know I’ve never been able to blame you for anything.”  
“Maybe that is my problem. I’ve hardly ever been held accountable for everything I did. Mom tried. But you’ve always held your hand over my head. I could do no wrong. But I have been in the wrong, many times before.”

Maddie and Mrs. Jones came back into the room.   
“Mom!” Kathy sat up.   
“Miss Hayes and I had a good conversation. Apparently she is the only one that understands where I’m coming from.” She held her back in front of her. Almost like a shield from the rest. “I still don’t understand it. I thought I raised you better than that.” She looked at her feet before looking her daughter in the eye “But I love you Kathleen. And I love Christina. My love for you two is stronger than my fear of what people will think of us.”  
“Oh mom.” She stuck out her arms to hug her mother. Mrs. Jones hugged her daughter as they both cried.   
“We will leave you now.” Maddie smiled.   
“No! Please stay.” Kathy pleaded. “Mom, as I just explained dad, please don’t blame David. We were both just sought some comfort, support and friendship. We just clicked. And as I told you before, he didn’t know about Christina.”  
“Miss Hayes has explained most of what you just said.” She sighed “Darling, I just wished you’d told me the truth. It hurts that you’d resort to lying. I know you and I are not as close as your father and you but I’ve always felt I could treat you as an equal sparring partner. Because, unlike your father, I saw your negatives and I accepted them to be a part of you. I called you out when you crossed the line. And you and I we had a relationship build on love and respect. That is why it hurts so bad.”   
Kathy saw pure sadness in her mother’s eyes. “I am really sorry mom. I was just so afraid of what dad and you would think of me. I didn’t care about anyone else. I am not ashamed of my one-night stand with David, he gave me the comfort I needed then. I was ashamed that I, an educated young woman, got pregnant. Please mom, forgive me.”  
“Oh sweetie, you are and always will be my little girl. I love you and I love Christina.” Mrs. Jones kissed the top of her daughter’s head.   
“So..” David interrupted “What will happen now?”  
“I am allowed to leave the hospital tomorrow morning. I will go home and pack my things, grab my and Christina’s passport and will leave for LA, hopefully accompanied by David and Maddie.” She looked at them “Mom, dad I want to give David a chance to get to know our daughter.”   
David felt Maddie stiffen when she said ‘our daughter’, but she didn’t show anything.   
Kathy continued “David and Maddie have a company out in LA. I can’t ask him to give that up. I want to move out to LA with Christina. If I can find a house and a job, I will stay out there.”  
Mrs. Jones started to smile “I’m not happy about it, but I understand. Christina needs a father. Maybe Jonathan can help you find a job there. You know he lives in San Diego now. He got offered a job at the University.” Kathy smiled at her mother.  
“Thank you mom. Dad?”   
He was dumbfounded “I don’t want to see either Christina or you go. But I’ll agree if you promise to visit us at least 4 times a year.”  
“Daddy I will come as often as I can. But you guys could also visit us. And daddy you’re only a few years away from retirement.” She smiled.  
“Ouch..” he smiled. “But please, before you move. Let’s just sit down together and talk about it.”  
“I promise. But to be really honest I was already planning to move West. I have been saving up for about a year and a half.”  
“It has always been your dream to move out there.” Mrs. Jones put her hand over her daughter’s hand. “I’m happy it took you this long to follow that dream.”

“Maddie? David?” Kathy looked at them.  
“Yep?” David smiled.  
“Will you please accompany me to LA?”  
“I will check if there are any flights still available tomorrow.” Maddie walked towards the bed “Might be the day after tomorrow.”  
“Thanks Maddie. I can’t wait to see and hold Christina again.” She smiled.   
“We will go now. So you guys can have some more time together, maybe get some dinner.” David winked at them.  
“Thank you David, thank you Maddie. I appreciate it, even though I don’t deserve your kindness.”  
“All good. Let’s just look ahead and not back.” He put his hand over hers as he softly squeezes it.   
“Have a good evening together.” Maddie smiled.


	10. The date

Back at the motel Maddie just laid down in the bed. “I feel exhausted!” she smiled “Happy but exhausted." She kicked off her shoes.   
David took off his jacket, tossed his shoes to the side and plumbed down beside her. “We still have a couple of hours before we have to be at the place. Let’s just relax for a while.”  
“Good idea.” She laid in fetal position, her back facing him.   
He spooned her, while kissing the back of her head. “Kathy is right you know.”  
“How is that?”  
“I am lucky to have you.”  
She turned around in his arms, facing him. “Lucky? After what I put you through?”  
“Like I said in the hospital, let’s keep the past in the past. Let’s focus on the here and now.” He kissed her forehead. “We’ve both made some mistakes in the past. Let’s not dwell.”  
She snuggled under his chin, placing her ear to his chest and listened to his heart beat. Just enjoying the moment. 

After about half an hour David kissed the top of her head as he caressed her back. “It’s 5:30 Maddie. We have to be there at 7.”   
She looked up at him, kissing his chin “This was nice.”   
He stretched out. “I’m going to take a shower. You’re welcome to join me.” He raised his eyebrows up and down.  
She acted offended as she hit him on the chest “I’ll go in after you.”  
“Good call.. you never know what could happen in there. We don’t want to be terribly late.” He smirked at her. 

“Yo Maddie, you ready? The cab will be here within half an hour.”   
He turned when he heard the bathroom door open. His heart stopped, his chin dropped and his eyes popped.  
Maddie turned around “You like it?”  
He just stared at her, she was wearing the gold glittery dress, her hair fell perfect on her shoulders and her make-up was light, but perfect.   
“David? … David? … Earth to David Addison!” she smiled  
“What? I mean wow. Maddie.. I.. I.. just wow!” David was in awe. “You look beautiful, no gorgeous.. beyond gorgeous.”  
She smiled at him. “You look very handsome.” She let her hand glide along the brim of his jacket as she walked past him to grab her wrap.   
“Let me.” As he took the wrap and placed it over her shoulders. Smelling the light perfume as he kissed the top of her shoulder.   
The taxi honked twice.

They arrived at quite a fancy restaurant. Isaiah and Cheryl were already waiting. David got out of the cab first greeting the detectives as he holds out his hand for Maddie. She graciously got out of the taxi. As she mouthed ‘Thank you’ to David as she took his arm.   
“Damn…” Cheryl said as Isaiah just stared with open mouth. “I feel underdressed.”   
“Oh Cheryl you look beautiful!” Maddie said. Cheryl was wearing a Cherry skin tight dress. The color was perfect with her dark hair. The dress brought out her figure, she had more curves than Maddie.   
“Close your mouth Washington!” Cheryl laughed at her partner.   
“We’ve got two fine ladies with us tonight, don’t we Dave?” Isaiah said  
“Gorgeous ladies!” Cheryl’s curves didn’t go unnoticed to David.   
Isaiah opened the door to the restaurant “Ladies!”  
David walked close behind them, when he approached Isaiah he put his fist in his mouth. The male sign of telling that the women looked so HOT. Isaiah shaking his hand in acknowledgment. 

The guys really put their effort in. The dinner was lovely. The food was amazing. The wine complemented the food. The company was wonderful. Maddie was almost shocked to find out that she had much in common with Cheryl. They lived totally different lives, Maddie grew up quite wealthy, while Cheryl grew up quite poor. But at the same time they grew up the same. Maddie, as an only child, protected by her parents and Cheryl, the only daughter, protected by her 4 older brothers. Both shielded away and both always feeling the need to break free from the restraints they had on them. As Maddie was successful as a model, Cheryl was successful in sports especially as a swimmer. Both lived fairly public lives. Both women got ‘too old’ for their careers. And both found careers in a mainly male dominated environment and both loving their new careers. Both wanted people to see them different. Maddie would love if people saw the light hearted side of her instead of the uptight side. Cheryl wanted people to see her more as an educated female and less as a hard ass cop. They concluded that even though they were so different, they were the same.   
David and Isaiah talked sports, women and their jobs. 

When they finished their dinner they decided on desserts. And discussed the case. David had put his hand on the back of Maddie’s chair and started to caress her back. He did this small gesture without thinking about it.   
“Excuse me.” Maddie stood up “I have to powder my nose.” The men stood up.   
“Hold on Maddie!” Cheryl quickly stood “I really have to powder my nose as well and I need some help with my dress.” She smiled embarrassed.  
“I was hoping you’d join me.” Maddie smiled at Cheryl.   
The ladies made a lot of heads turn. David still had his hand on the small of her back, marking his territory without intending to. But he was aware of the stares. Maddie smiled at David as she softly touched his upper arm.   
The men watched the women walk off.   
“How did you get her?” Isaiah asked.  
“Dumb luck!” David laughed “So what about Cheryl and you?”  
“What about us?”  
“No interest?”  
“When you’re both a minority and cops, you don’t mess with each other. I love her with all my heart and will give my life for her. But I respect her too much to try anything. And I know she feels the same way. And this job doesn’t leave much room to have a love life.” He laughed. “Maddie looks absolutely stunning. Have you seen all the heads turn?”  
David grunted.  
“Dave, they can look but you know at the end of the evening she is going home with you. Lucky bastard!”  
David laughed. “I will be silent.”

The men ordered the desserts the women had asked for.  
“They are taking their time aren’t they?” David looked at his watch, noticing they had been away for over 10 minutes.   
“Did you see the dresses they had on? We’d be in there an hour.” Isaiah pointed at the women coming back. 

All of a sudden two tall, blonde men jumped in front of Maddie and Cheryl. David wanted to jump up, Isaiah took him by the arm “Just watch.”  
They couldn’t hear what was said. But both women took a glass from the tables nearby and threw it in their faces.   
“I told ya!” Isaiah and David laughed. 

The ladies sat down and angrily smiled at the men.   
“Men are pigs, right Maddie?” Cheryl rolled her eyes  
“Oh definitely!”   
Both highly aggravated by the interaction they just had with the men.  
“Ouch.. “ David started “Hey look ladies, we try!”  
“SOME men are pigs then.” Cheryl said “You guys have been really great this evening.”  
“So what did they say?” David was curious.   
“Nothing we haven’t heard before.” Maddie didn’t feel like getting into what just happened.   
“Amen!” Cheryl concluded. 

When the bill came, the two men walked by the table.   
“Bitches!” One of the men walked towards them steaming.   
Both David and Isaiah jumped up. The women looked unimpressed at the two angry men.   
“You blonde, stupid bimbo!” one of the guys yelled at Maddie “You threw red wine on my brand new Armani suit!” he stood very close to where she sat.   
David wanted to jump in between, but before he could Maddie stood up and looked him straight in the eyes “That’s what you deserved after the suggestion you and your pal here made.”  
Cheryl also got up, ready to punch someone. Isaiah placed his hand on her shoulder to keep her from physically assaulting the man in front of her. The guy stepped back, seeing that she wasn’t playing.  
“It’s not a suggestion, if it’s the truth.” He dared her. “How much did you guys have to pay them?”  
Before he knew it, Maddie smacked him right across the face.   
He was ready to punch Maddie, David jumped in front of her and Isaiah pulled out his badge. “How’s about you boys come and take a trip to the station for trying to solicit these to lovely ladies? What do you think detective McMann?”  
Both men looked scared. “Come on man, let’s just get out of here.” The guy closest to Cheryl said. The other one followed him, holding his cheek.   
“Maddie! My girl!” Cheryl was impressed. “That was awesome! You weren’t afraid of getting hit at all!”  
“I’ve been in this situation before. Well technically this was the first time someone thought I was a prostitute.” She shrugged “Shall we go?”

\--

They arrived at a rather fancy nightclub.   
“A nightclub? Really Isaiah?”  
“Just wait Cheryl!” David defended his new friend.  
They walked to the entrance. Isaiah handed the tickets “Welcome!” the chirpy young lady said. “Have a wonderful evening.”  
“Thanks!” The men guided the women into the club.   
Maddie and Cheryl were both impressed at what they saw. The club nicely decorated and everyone was in evening wear. The men checked the coats and wraps.   
Maddie and Cheryl walked towards the dance hall. They looked across the room, soft music played, waiters walked around with champagne glasses and hors d'oeuvres.  
“Looks amazing, doesn’t it.” Maddie noted  
“I think I’ve read about this. This is a fundraiser evening. Tickets were very expensive and sold out. So I wonder how they got the tickets.”  
“Ah a true detective.” Maddie smiled “Come let’s work the room.” As she locked her arm in Cheryl’s and guided her to the edge of the dance floor.   
“Shouldn’t we wait for the guys?”  
“Oh they’ll find us.” Maddie grabbed a glass of offered champagne. Cheryl let Maddie guide her. This was definitely not her turf.   
Maddie loved events like this and she loved sharing this with Cheryl.   
“You really like this don’t you Maddie? You look even more radiant.”   
“I haven’t been to a charity event in ages. I do really like this. Feels like coming home. And to be honest, you’re not doing too bad yourself.”  
“I am so nervous, but between us, going to a charity event has been on my bucket list. Only Isaiah knew about it.” She looked down at her dress “I hardly get to dress up like this as a cop.”

“Maddie? Maddie Hayes?” Maddie turned when she heard her name being called. That’s when she saw him, standing there.. she stared.  
“Do you know him?” Cheryl whispered.   
Maddie nodded. She felt the color draining from her face.  
“Maddie! You look amazing! You always did, but you outdone yourself.” He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.   
“Hi Sam.”  
“Who’s your friend?”  
“Oh, Detective Cheryl McMann meet Sam Crawford.” Maddie kept her introduction short frantically looking around for David.   
“So what are you doing in New York?” Sam enquired.  
“Oh I’m out here on a case.” Cheryl gave her a funny look “David and I are out here on a case.”  
“David is here? A case at this event?”   
“Yes, David is here. And no, we finished the case this afternoon with the detectives. We will hopefully fly back tomorrow.”   
“God, it is so good to see you again.”   
That’s when David and Isaiah met up with them.   
“Hey Sam.” David tried not to sound too cold.  
“David!” Sam shook his hand “You look great.”  
“You too Sam. You here by yourself?”  
“Oh no! Maddie I would like you to meet my fiancé.” Sam pointed to a young blonde woman. As he motioned her.  
Maddie estimated that the woman was much younger than she was, she looked like a younger version of herself. Actually like the Blue Moon girl. She felt the pit in her stomach grow.   
“Maddie meet Sandra Lawrence. Sandra meet Madelyn Hayes.” Sam said.  
Maddie shook her hand.  
“Oh my GOD! THE Madelyn Hayes! Oh my .. people said we look so much alike. Especially when you did the Blue Moon commercial.” Sandra said.  
Maddie smiled her fakest smile. David stood close behind her softly whispered “You look so much better.” While he said “David Addison, nice to meet you.” Offering his hand to the young woman.   
Isaiah stood next to Cheryl “What’s going on?” he whispered.  
“I haven’t got a clue. But it’s weird.” She smiled at her partner.   
“oh how rude of us. These are detectives Washington and McMann.” Maddie diverted the conversation as she introduced the two detectives.   
“So you guys solved the case?” Sam looked at David.  
“Yeah. Also thanks to the two detectives here.” He pointed at them.  
“I must say you look really stunning in that dress Miss Hayes.” Sandra complimented.   
“Thank you.” Maddie smiled she felt the heat coming off of David. She felt overwhelmed and smothered. Was she ashamed to be with David? Was she embarrassed in front of Sam because David and him fought over her? She felt so uncomfortable.   
“So what brings you to New York Sam?” She needed the conversation to keep going in another direction.  
“I actually have a job at the Goddard Institute for Space Studies here in New York.” He smiled   
“Oh congrats!” she sincerely congratulated him.  
“Thanks.” He replied. The atmosphere between them was uncomfortable.   
“Ladies, we have to move to the next room.” He looked at Cheryl “The captain is waiting there for us.”  
She laughed “That’s how you got the tickets.”   
He just winked at her.   
“Nice to have seen you again Maddie.” He put his hand on her lower arm.   
David felt his blood rise, but didn’t react. He just placed his left arm on the small of her back. As he extended his hand to Sam. “See ya Sam.”   
Sam looked at the well placed hand on Maddie’s back. He knew exactly what it meant. “Bye David.”  
They quickly greeted as Maddie and David followed the detectives. 

“You marked your territory David?” She side-eyed him.   
“Did I?” He innocently said.  
“Oh come on. It was looking at cock fight.” Anger rose in her voice. “He has a fiancé he is not interested.”  
“Well his eyes said differently and why would you care if he was interested or not?” He was also getting annoyed.   
“Did I say I care?” she shot him an angry look.  
“Maddie you entire attitude changed. It almost felt like you were ashamed to be here with me. Is that true? Are you ashamed or embarrassed by me?”  
The direct question shocked her. She stood still and looked at him while he took 2 steps. He turned to look at her “Well are you?” he asked again “Oh let me guess.. it’s complicated.”  
“No it’s not.” For the first time she realized what it was. She stepped towards him, pushed her body to his and softly kissed him “I love you David. I’m not ashamed to say that. To be honest, that situation was one of the most awkward I have ever been in. I don’t ask you to understand, but Sam did asked me to marry him. He left without saying a word, only a small note. I never got my resolve and this was terribly awkward.”  
He saw Sam looking at them, knowing damn well he saw the kiss she gave him. He placed his hand on her back, slowly moving it down till he reached the top of her ass. He held his hand there as he watched Sam looking at his hand. “Good, come on let’s follow Isaiah and Cheryl.” He pushed her on, never letting go of her and never looking back. 

Maddie and David were introduced to the captain. He explained what the evening was for and thanked Maddie and David for coming. As he quickly moved on to other guests.   
Cheryl took Maddie by her arm “Come on, let’s go to the dance floor. I hear a show is about to start.”  
When they got to the dance floor, a DJ was spinning the latest hits. Maddie and Cheryl watched people dance, men in looked handsome in their suits and the women all looked beautiful in their gowns.   
“Ladies!” both men held out a hand to the women.  
The first couple of songs were upbeat. Then a slow number started. David held Maddie gentle and close, like fine china. He put his nose to the side of her head, breathing in her smell. She moved her hand up to the back of his head, softly scratching the back of his neck with her nails. He moaned in her ear as he pulled her closer. Both closed their eyes as they enjoyed the moment together. The slow song stopped quicker than they both wanted as a faster paced number came on they still held on to each other.

“Excuses me, can I cut in?” Maddie felt a tap on her shoulder.  
David turned white before Maddie could turn around.  
“Hi David.”   
“Hi Tess.”  
Maddie turned around, remembering the conversation Tess and she had a couple of years ago. Tess knew that David didn’t know, she slyly asked: “Are you going to introduce me to your friend?”  
“Maddie Tess, Tess Maddie.” Maddie looked relieved as she looked at David.  
“THE Tess?” she looked at him while he nodded. “Hi I’m Maddie Hayes.” She looked thankful at Tess.  
“Hi I’m Tess Addison.” She smiled.   
It stung, Maddie didn’t think it would sting, but it did.   
“I’d never thought I’d see you here David. It is so good to see you.” She hugged him.  
“Yeah.. well.. good to see you too Tess.” He looked around her.  
“Is it okay if I cut in?” she looked at Maddie.  
“Be my guest.” Maddie watched them dance, David looked stiff and uncomfortable. Three men walked towards her and asked her to dance. David watched it happen, knowing he couldn’t do anything about it. To his delight he saw her gracefully decline all three.

“How have you been doing David?” Tess started “I thought I might have a chance to talk to you at Jimmy’s funeral. Why didn’t you come David?”  
“I think you know why Tess.”  
“Maddie seems nice. She seems right for you, fits better.. Better than us.” She smiled. “Does she know? About us and what happened?”  
“She know as much as she needs to.” David was short in his answers to her.  
“David, we were very close once. I know a lot has happened. Can we just talk about it?”  
“Tess, you cheated, what else is there to talk about?”   
“The fact that I cheated with a woman, the fact that I am still with that same woman today. The fact that you knew that you and I could have never made our marriage work.”  
He increased the room between them as he looked at her, knowing she was right. They weren’t made for each other, he knew it then and he knows it now. “You’re right, we couldn’t have made it worked. But at least you could have finished it better than you did. You might not realize it, but it took me a long time to get over it.”  
“I’m sorry David. I should have been honest with you. I don’t know why I didn’t.” she looked at her feet “I think I was ashamed.. of my feelings but also afraid. Afraid to hurt you. I never wanted you to find out the way you did.”   
He looked at her “Does she make you happy?”  
“Yes, yes she does.” She looked him in the eyes “Does Maddie make you happy?”  
“Yeah, she drives me nuts but she does make me happy.” They looked at each other for a while. “What are you doing here?” he asked.  
“I’m one of the acts of the evening.” She smiled. “I’m happy we finally had a chance to talk about it David. It is so good to see you and to see you this happy.”  
David just smiled.   
“How did you meet?” she asked.  
“She owns the company I work for. That’s how we met.”  
“Still not a talker ey?”  
He shrugged. “Still overanalyser ey?”  
“Touché.” They both laughed.   
“I’m happy to see you’re doing good Tess.” He smiled   
“We should have talked about it before you know?” She meant it.   
“I’m happy we finally did.” They stopped dancing. They looked at Maddie, who was surrounded by 5 men by now. “I think you need to save your lady.” She looked at David. “You never looked at me like that, you know that don’t you? You were never this jealous if some other man was talking to me. Even if they were flirting. You were never jealous.”  
He knew she was right, but would never admit it to her.   
“Go David, go rescue her.” She smiled “I hope to see you before you leave.”

Maddie was laughing at a joke one of the men told her. David never felt jealous, but he was jealous. He pushed 2 guys to the side, both looked surprised.   
“David!” she smiled.  
He grabbed her and roughly kissed her, he surprised her. “David! What’s gotten in to you?”   
“Come dance.” He grabbed her by her wrist.  
“David, no! What has gotten in to you?” He stared at her.  
“Nothing, I just want to dance with you.”  
“Excuses me gentlemen.” The men parted for her to pass. 

“Yo Dave, top hogging Maddie.” Isaiah extended his hand “Maddie, would you like to dance?”  
Maddie looked from Isaiah to David. David nodded, he didn’t want to ruin the evening for her. As she took Isaiah’s hand.   
“Cheryl, would you like to dance?” David offered his hand.  
“I’d love to!” she took his hand and he spun her around.   
“So who were you dancing with?” Cheryl was curious.  
“My ex-wife.” He flatly said.  
“You were married before?” she seriously asked “I can understand women wanting to marry you. But to be honest, you seem more like the party type of guy who needs to find the right gal to be tamed. I think you’ve found that woman.” As she nodded to Maddie.   
“Things happened.” He smiled. “You’re a great dancer.”  
“Thanks. Nice diversion.” She laughed.

Maddie and Isaiah flowed, like they had been dancing a long time.   
“I knew it would be wonderful dancing with you.” Isaiah said.  
“Smooth!” she laughed “You’re a great dancer, anyone looks good in your arms.”   
“Hope Dave isn’t too jealous!” he winked.  
“I think you’re the only guy he’ll let me dance with.” She smiled. “He knows you don’t have a second agenda.”  
“He hopes. Nawh, he know I’m good. I like you both too much.” He smiled “But if you ever dump his sorry ass.. Just know I’m here in New York.”   
“I’ll keep that in mind.” She smiled.  
“I might step over boundaries, but who was that guy Sam?”   
The question startled her. “He’s an ex.”  
“Don’t get me wrong Maddie, but it seemed like he was more than an ex. The tension between Dave and him.. I mean.. you could have cut it with a knife.”   
Maddie leaned her forehead into his chest. “A true detective.” She looked up into his dark eyes “Yeah he was more than just an ex. He actually asked me to marry him, David and Sam fought over me. It was a difficult time. Not my best memories to be honest.”   
“Explains a lot!” he smiled as he turns her around   
“I don’t even know why I told you this.” She blushed.  
“Is that when Dave and you got together?” She laughed.  
“No that’s when I made an even bigger mess of my life. You know.. Did that ever had that happen to you?” It was his turn to laugh.   
“More than I would like to admit to. Then I became a cop. Which actually helped a lot.” He smiled. “It made me settle down. And to be honest, a job like this, leaves little room for anything else.”  
“How did David and you get these tickets?” she raised her eyebrow to him. “I mean Cheryl told me this event was sold out and seeing as you two are the only detectives here.. You’re on a case.”  
“Ah Miss Hayes the private detective.” He pulled her in a little closer. “Cheryl doesn’t know. Neither does Dave. Please keep it quiet.” He whispered in her ear. To an outsider it must have looked as if he was making the moves on her.   
She pulled away to look at him “I won’t.”

The music ended, the host thanked the DJ and announced a new act. The two couples met up as they watched the modern ballet dance act.  
“Maddie?” David whispered as she watched the couple dance.  
“Mmhh?” she hummed  
“This has got to be one of the weirdest evenings ever? Doesn’t it?”  
Maddie chuckled he wasn’t wrong.   
“Both our exes in one evening?” he went on. “What are the odds?”  
“In our cases quite big I should say!” she giggled.   
“You okay?” he asked  
“I think so.”   
“No regrets?” he doubted  
“Not yet.” She teased  
He laughed as the act finished. “Well that was…” he was trying to find words as Tess got to the stage. Maddie watched him as he looked at his ex-wife perform a comedic sketch with a small group of actors.   
“You miss her?” Maddie asked  
“What do you think?”  
“I don’t know. I don’t even know what you two talked about when you were dancing. I don’t want to invade your privacy.” She looked at Tess. “She is very pretty.”  
“You’re drop dead gorgeous.” He matter-of-factly said. “Look Maddie, she is my past. A part I have dealt with. You are my future. That is all that matters.”  
She turned to face him, due to her heels she was just as tall as he was. “I have no regrets turning down Sam. I do have regrets in life, but not in my choice of love.” She gave him a small peck on his lips. “I’m all yours.”  
David bit his lip, it took all the restrains in him not to jump her right then and there. Her blue eyes piercing his, she licked her lip. “Is she doing this on purpose?” he wondered to himself.   
She slit her arms over his shoulders. “So?”  
Why was his mouth so dry? He placed his hands on her hips “So.”  
“So let’s have some fun tonight.” She smiled as turned to face the actors. David’s hands still on her hips, her back facing his chest. Their bodies didn’t touch but she felt the warmth of his body on hers. His hands burning into her hips. She tried to watch the act, but his hands were such a distraction. Her mind went places it never went before.   
“Yo Maddie!” his lips breathed in her ear, bringing her back to the room.  
“I’m sorry, what?”  
“Where were you?”  
She blushed.   
“What do you think of the act?”  
She heard the people around them laugh “I guess it’s funny?”  
“Is that an observation or a question?” he laughed  
“I’m sorry I was miles away.” She tried to look at her feet, but she stranded on his hands.  
“You want me to let go?”  
The question startled her “No! Please.” She placed her right hand over his “Don’t ever let go.”  
“Dammit Maddie.” He sighed as he kissed the top of her shoulder “I won’t”  
“Is it any good?” she asked  
“What?”  
“Tess’ act?”   
“I have to be honest, it is quite funny. And she is not bad at all.”

\--

They watched another 2 acts. Music softly played as the stage was getting ready for the main act. Live music from a, to them, unknown big band. Before the band would start playing Maddie and Cheryl went to the restrooms.   
The guys knew this would take quite a while so they decided to go to the bar. As they arrived at the bar there was a commotion coming from the entrance. Isaiah excused himself as he went to check it out. “Yo Dave, keep an eye on the ladies. Don’t let Cheryl come near in her dress.”  
David nodded and slowly walked towards the restrooms always keeping his eyes on the entrance as the commotion turned more violent.   
Both Maddie and Cheryl walked out laughing as they had hilariously struggled with their dresses again. They nearly bumped into David’s back.   
“David!” Maddie looked past him “David? What’s going on there?”  
“I have no clue, there was some commotion and Isaiah walked towards it.” He looked over his shoulder to see the reaction of Cheryl “I just saw a few punches being thrown and I thought it’d be best to wait for you ladies.”  
“What chivalry!” Cheryl sarcastically stated “Where’s my partner?”  
“Look probably some high end gents who drank too much free liquor. It’ll be fine.” David shrugged.  
Maddie felt the pit of her stomach grow.

That’s when a gun was fired. People started running and screaming.   
“Get back in the restroom!” David ordered.  
“No! My partner is out there. I will not hide in the restroom!” Cheryl tried to run past David as he held on to her waist. He pleadingly looked at Maddie.  
“Look Cheryl, what are you going to do in that skin tight dress?” Maddie knew what David wanted.  
Cheryl looked down at her dress, she bend down, trying to split the dress open more. She grabbed her gun from her purse, pointing it at David. “I’m sorry David, but I need to know if my partner is okay.” David held his hands up, knowing she wouldn’t shoot and also knowing she needed to make sure.  
Maddie grabbed her shoulder “Be careful.”

“Why did you let her go? There were shots fired!”  
“First of all, she’s a cop. She knows what she’s doing. This probably isn’t the first time she went into the crossfire! And secondly he is her partner.” They looked at each other “He would have done the same for her. I would have done the same for you.”  
He opened his mouth and closed it again. He knew he would have done the same for her. His macho attitude sometimes got in the way: she is a woman, he a man. He strongly felt like men needed to protect women. Even though he knew most women didn’t need saving anymore, especially not Maddie.   
“David? David!” Maddie’s voice filled with panic as she pulled on his jacket.   
David turns around and sees a man running up to them, gun in his hand. Maddie pulls on David. Trying to open the ladies room door. There are too many people in the restroom, the door hardly opens.   
“Come on, Maddie!” he pulls her to the dance floor, which is filled with people running every direction they can think of. David runs straight through them to the stage, looking behind them. They can’t see the man anymore. A curtain is pulled “David!” he sees Tess “Come here!” she gestures him to her. They all disappear behind the curtain.   
“What the hell is going on out there?” Tess looked at them  
“No idea, there were shots and people are all over the place! Is there somewhere we can get out?” David looked around.  
“I don’t know. I haven’t been here before. I was looking through the curtains to see if there was a way to get through there.”   
Two more shots were fired and then all the lights went on. 

“Ladies and gentlemen!!” a deep male voice yelled out. “You can all come out now. Please know it is safe. The culprits have been apprehended. ”   
David looked behind the curtain to see the police captain standing there.   
Maddie walked past him, looking around for Cheryl and Isaiah. Quickly spotting both of them, Isaiah held on to his upper arm, blood trickled through his fingers. They made their way to them.  
“You okay?” Isaiah asked before they even reached them.  
“We’re good. And you two?” David looked at the blood.  
“Normally I would be angry you didn’t stop Cheryl.” He looked from David to Cheryl “But if you hadn’t I wouldn’t be standing here. Thanks partner!”   
“Anytime. But next time if you’re on a case and taking me undercover with you.. I’d liked to be prepared.” She looked at him “Partner.”  
He felt guilty. “I’m sorry Cheryl. The cap told me not to speak to anyone about it. Not even you. The less people who knew, the better.”  
“Yeah next time safe your own ass.” As she walked off towards the captain.  
“Oh she is fuming.” He did genuinely feel guilty.   
“No, she isn’t” Maddie turned to face him. “She is sincerely hurt by you. You’re her partner. She trusts you with her life. She completely trusts you and obviously you don’t.” she walked off to meet up with Cheryl.  
“Great I pissed off another woman.” He shrugged.   
“Nawh man! Maddie isn’t pissed, she is being honest. I get you followed your captains orders and that you wanted to protect your partner, but I also get the women. You know?”  
“I know. I hated lying to Cheryl. I do trust her with my life, she’s been my partner for a while and we have been through shit together. Dammit!! I’ve got to go after her.”  
“I’d have that arm looked after first if I was you.” David nodded towards the paramedics coming in. “I’ll go to the ladies. It’ll be fine.”  
Isaiah just shook his head. He could have kicked himself. 

\--

Maddie caught up with Cheryl while she was talking to the captain. Giving him a piece of her mind for putting her partner in danger without informing her. The captain was profusely apologizing, telling her these were orders from the mayor and that even he wasn’t at liberty to say anything.   
“And why Washington? And not me?” she yelled  
“We needed a man for the job, he needed to infiltrate a gang McMann.” The captain calmly replied.  
“Again why Washington? There are more detectives with more experience than him?” she was still ranting.  
“Have you seen your partner? And have you seen the other detectives? He is the most imposing one of all. Tall, broad and he can be a scary dude.” The captain was still calm.  
She shot him a look of disgust. “Next time inform me. I won’t blow his cover. But I will keep his ass safe, like always.” She turned and almost bumped into Maddie.   
“Sorry Maddie.” She looked at the floor.  
“Are you okay Cheryl?” Maddie placed her hand on Cheryl’s upper arm.   
Cheryl looked at the paramedics who were working on Isaiah’s arm. “I am so angry with them you know? Always this boys club, macho behavior. I work just as hard as Isaiah and harder than any other man at the precinct, just to prove my worth. And to be honest..” she looked Maddie dead in the eye “I am tired. I am sick and tired of trying to prove my worth and only get cases as a hooker, stripper, secretary, etc.”  
“I want to pretend how it feels. But I think what I am dealing with is not even scratching the surface of what you’re dealing with. I get that you’re angry. But let’s turn the tables around, what if it was you who were asked and told not to tell your partner anything.”  
Cheryl thought for before she answered “I’d still tell him. I trust him enough to not talk about it. I am closer to him than I am to my family. He has become my family. I just don’t understand why he didn’t tell me anything. That’s what hurts the most you know?”  
Maddie nodded. “I think he does trust you. But he was also concerned for your safety.”  
“As he should be, partners are concerned about each other’s safety. That is what makes a good partner, it goes beyond friendship, beyond just working together. Don’t you feel that with David?”  
Maddie looked at Cheryl “I don’t think I ever understood it before I started working with him.” As she remembered when David disappeared out of her apartment only to reappear in the garage when he told her he was going underground. She was concerned. “But I do think Isaiah was torn between his loyalty to you and his loyalty to the entire force. He did what he thought was the right thing, not to hurt you.”  
“I know that, but it does hurt. It angers me. I wish he would have just trusted me.”  
“I know.” Maddie locked her arm into Cheryl’s “Want to go see if he’s okay?”  
Cheryl nodded.

“You okay?” Cheryl asked Isaiah as the paramedics left.  
“Physically I’m fine..” he wanted to continue  
“I already know that mentally you’re shaky.” Cheryl smiled “Some things don’t change.”  
He knew she forgave him, he smiled “You know me too well!”.

Maddie walked away to give them some privacy, she was exhausted by this evening. She looked around for David. When she found him, her eyes widened .. he was talking to Sam. She didn’t feel like standing in between those two so she quickly turned around nearly hitting Tess in her spin.   
“I am so sorry Tess!” She apologized  
“It’s fine.” Tess smiled “So he doesn’t know?” she nodded towards David.  
“Know what?” Maddie acted like she didn’t understand.  
“You haven’t told him that you know the truth about what happened?”   
“I couldn’t.” she looked at her feet “When we left New York we briefly spoke about it on the plane. I just couldn’t tell him I went to see you. Thank you for not telling him I already know.”  
“It’s the Addison charm. Somehow you always feel for him. And don’t thank me. I get it. I hope one day we can sit down and talk about it all. I did really love him, just not the right way. I’m happy you two made it official.” She smiled.  
“Official is such a big word.” Maddie looked at her “We had to overcome a lot of things before we could be where we are right now. Still struggling, but he is worth it.” She turned her head to look at him. She saw David and Sam shake hands.  
“He is. You know underneath his rough exterior is a sweet guy. I wish you all the best.” Tess smiled.  
“And I wish your partner and you all the best.” Maddie and Tess hugged as David joined them.  
Tess smiled at him “It was good seeing you again David. Don’t be stranger okay? All the best for Maddie and you.”  
David hugged his ex-wife “I promise I won’t be a stranger. I wish you guys all the best.”  
After so many years and with Maddie by his side, he was ready to close this chapter of his life and forgive. Maybe one day he will tell Maddie the truth about what really happened.. maybe.. 

\--

Maddie and David were happy they were finally allowed to leave. Cheryl and Isaiah promised to visit them before they would leave for LA.   
At the motel Maddie hit the bathroom immediately, needing to get out of her dress and just sleep. She felt like she could sleep for weeks.   
When she came back in the room David was already in bed.   
“What a night!” she stated “I’m glad it’s over. I think I could sleep for weeks.”  
David laughed as he patted the bed “Come on Maddie.”  
She slit between the sheets, facing him. “Good night David.” As she softly kissed him.  
He took her in his arms, kissed her more deeply. “Good night gorgeous.”  
She sank to his shoulder, placing her hand on his chest, playing with the hairs.   
He had his hand on her shoulder, slowly going down caressing her back.   
David kissed the top of Maddie’s head, sniffing in her scent. Maddie kissed David’s chest.   
They were on a whole new comfort level together as they fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Home

The phone rang 7am, both Maddie and David sat up straight.  
“Sjeezzz what time is it?” David was looking around where the sound was coming from.  
“Too early.” Maddie rubbed her face. “It’s the phone David. Will you pick it up?”  
He got up, running his hands through his hair. “Yeah!” he said when he picked up the phone. “Good morning Kathy… yeah it is quite early.”  
Maddie listened while she checked her watch “7am?” she thought to herself as she threw herself back on the bed.  
David looked at the exhausted Maddie, she looked wonderful “What? Aha! Yeah I’ll tell Maddie. What time? If we know the time, we’ll call you. Okay? Talk to you later.”  
Maddie stretched out on the bed. “So what did Kathleen want?” she asked.   
“She’s being discharged in an hour. She asked if we had already booked a flight back. Asking if she can join us. I told her we’d talk about it and get back to her.” David slit next to her. Her back facing him. He took her in his arms as he spooned her. “Are you okay with her joining us?”  
“David.. I already said it was okay. I need to call the airport to see if there are any flights out today.”  
“Come on Maddie, not yet, just lay here with me.” He nuzzled the back of her neck.   
“I would love to, but I do really want to get back home.” She wriggled out of his arms. She sat up and stretched out again.  
He pulled on her top “Please come back to bed.” He had moved right behind her, his hand slit under her top. Making her skin crawl in pleasure.  
She grunted “David..” she closed her eyes enjoying his touch “David.. we really need to get ready to go home.”  
He brushed his lips on the back of her neck “Just come back to bed Maddie.” He whispered. His hand moving to the front of her top.   
She quickly got up. “No David!” she was panting. “No.. we need.. No I mean I need.. Dammit David, stop doing this to me!”   
He held his hands up as he smirked “Can’t help myself around you.”  
“Just take a shower.. a cold one!” she smiled “While I try to book us a flight home.”  
David laughed. “Okay .. Okay I give up.” He got up and walked towards the bathroom. He opened the bathroom door as he turned around “You’re welcome to join me when you’re done.” He winked.   
Maddie was already on the phone as she waved to him to go into the bathroom.   
He went in and washed his face. He didn’t want to go in the shower just yet. He hoped she would still join him. So he sat on the edge of the bath for a while, listening to her talk. He figured she booked a flight, he just couldn’t figure what day. He turned on the shower as he heard her hang up and quickly takes off his underwear. 

\-- 

Maddie hung up the phone. She happily sighed. She was going home. She loved New York but there is no place like home. She looked at the bathroom door, just hearing the shower turn on. She smiled and got up, walked to her bag to get some clothes. She then walked towards the bathroom and opened the door.   
“So you waited till I hung up the phone to turn on the shower?”   
David popped his head out “No! I’ve been here for a little while.. the water is nice and hot.” He smiled.  
“I heard the shower come on David.” She laughed taking her top off.  
He was still looking at her. This was the first time he saw her simply undress in front of him. Usually it was either ripping off clothes or undressing in the dark. He couldn’t help but stare at the beauty in front of him.   
She felt his eyes as she dropped the top, suddenly aware of what she was doing. “David..” she blushed automatically putting her hands in front of her chest.  
“Don’t..” he looked her in the eyes “Don’t cover up.”   
“You enjoying the show?” she arched her eyebrow.  
“I’d be lying if I said no.” he smiled.   
“Turn around, so I can come in.” she made a turning gesture.  
He did as she asked and he felt her coming in.   
“So do you need some help with soaping your back.” She held up the bar of soap.   
“Only if it’s the one that makes you smell so damn good.” He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer. “You should feel how nice the water is.” As he spun them around.   
Hot water fell on her back, which did feel amazing. She closed her eyes as she put her head under the water. She felt him soap her up, she kept her eyes closed, enjoying the moment. He turned her around as she rinsed the soap he soaped her back. His hands went over her butt as he guided his hands to her hips to her belly and up to her breasts.   
“You’ve already soaped there..” she said waiting for his reaction.   
He said nothing, just soaped her beautiful body.   
Maddie turned around “You need to soap yourself and I need to wash my hair.” She smiled.   
He handed her the bar of soap as he picked up her shampoo. He poured some shampoo in his hands he looked her right in her eyes and ran his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp and he still didn’t say a word.   
She brought her hand up to his chest and started to soap him up. She kept an eye on him, he was focused on her hair.   
He made her neck bend back to rinse the shampoo out. She closed her eyes and let him rinse out her hair.   
“Let’s switch.” She softly said after he finished rinsing. His back now facing her, she started soaping his back. She put down the bar of soap and let her fingers wander over his muscles. Every muscle tensed at her touch. She loved that she had this effect on his body.   
He turned, looked at her, put his head under the shower head and looked at her again. Water dripping along his face.   
She didn’t know she was holding her breath until she sharply inhaled when he directly looked her in the eyes. She did not only love this man, she wanted him, no she needed him more than any man she had ever needed before. Not to rescue her, but to complete her.   
He just kept looking at her. She felt like she needed to break eye contact, she quickly picked up her conditioner and put it in her hair. When she stood back up, he was still looking at her. She felt so exposed and nervous and she knew he saw it.   
He looked her up and down.. no he didn’t look, he admired every inch of her.   
“David.. stop it.. you’re..” she whispered.  
“I was taught I had to admire art..” he looked her in her eyes again “So I am admiring the art in front of me.”   
She blushed “I need to rinse the conditioner out..” again changing the subject. “You can dry off if you like.” She closed her eyes and rinsed her hair. When she finished she turned off the shower. David was still standing there, he grabbed 2 towels and handed her one. They dried off and she scrunched her hair dry. “Can you hand me another towel?” she asked him. He got out of the shower and handed her another towel. She tightly wrapped the towel around her body. Then wrapping the other towel around her head. When she gets out of the shower David is leaning against the door.   
“So?”   
“So?” Maddie looks confused.  
“So when do we leave?”  
“Tonight 6pm. We’ll land in LA around 9pm. Kathleen and Chris can stay in my house until they’re settled. I will call Kathleen to tell her. I will let her decide when she wants to meet up with Chris. It’ll be at least 11pm when we get home.”  
“Your house? Aren’t they still working on your house?”  
“Actually. Agnes told me that they finished it. I asked her to get make sure my stuff from the hotel room will be brought back to my house.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yes! I can’t wait to be back in my own house, my own bed and not going to a hotel room.”  
“So we’ll be packing today?”   
“I guess so. Kathleen still has to prepare the trip. I also want to say goodbye to Cheryl. I will actually miss Isaiah and her.” She smiled.   
Maddie bends down and puts her underwear on. When she gets up, David stands in front of her.   
“So we won’t have any time anymore?”  
“Time for what?” Maddie innocently asks.  
David smirks as he grabs her face and kisses her intensely.  
When he lets go of her face Maddie deeply inhales “Oh for that.” She licks her lips, tasting him.   
He puts his hands on her hips, softly kissing her neck. “David, as much as I want to and believe me I want to. I don’t want it to be rushed and frenzied as always.” She takes his face in her hands and looks him in his eyes. “I want it to be nice and slow.. all night.” She lets go of his face and grabs her bra “So for now, let us get dressed and packed.” Her hand resting on his chest.  
He looked down at her hand which was burning on his chest. He didn’t care, he wanted her more than ever, he knew she was right. He wanted to do things the right way this time. He took her hand from his chest, kissed the inside of her palm and turned around to go back into the room to get dressed.   
Maddie quickly jumped in her jeans and put on the off the shoulder sweater. She stood in front of the mirror quickly contemplating what to do with her hair. She didn’t feel like drying and puffing it up. She brushed through her hair “Ugh it looks so flat!” she thought to herself. She combed her hair tightly making a ponytail. She sighed at her reflection, a ponytail made her look younger. After putting on light perfume and even lighter make up, she quickly starting throwing everything together.   
David came in when she finished putting everything in her toiletry bag. “I’ve packed everything in here. Except your stuff of course, don’t know what you still need to use.”  
“I’ve packed my bag, just need to get everything in here.” He answered  
“You’re done packing??” she looked surprised  
“You know me Maddie, I just threw everything in my suitcase.” He laughed when he saw her shocked expression.   
“I’ll pack my suitcase. Can you call Kathleen to tell her what time the flight will be and what time we will meet up? Of course after your done here.” She smiled and walked off.  
David watched her walk off “she should wear jeans more often” he thought while admiring her ass.   
“Get your mind out of the gutter Addison and pack.”   
“What? I.. Maddie!” David didn’t even know how to react. How did she read his mind? Is he that predictable to her? 

Both finished packing soon and David spoke to Kathleen to go over everything. They decided to meet up at the airport at 3pm. David made sure Kathleen had someone to take her to her house and the airport. Kathleen told him her parents were right there with her. 

After that Maddie called Cheryl to say their goodbyes. Cheryl asked if Isaiah and her could bring them to the airport as both Isaiah and her had a mandatory day off.   
They agreed to eat some lunch at the airport. Cheryl and Isaiah would pick them up at the motel around noon. 

Maddie and David checked out, paid extra for a late check out and went to get some coffee. Both really didn’t feel like getting breakfast.   
“Can we get a coffee-to-go David? It is quite a lovely day. Let’s go for a walk.”  
“Sounds like a plan.” He said putting on his shades.   
After getting coffee they just walked about the neighborhood. Enjoy the sun, coffee and company. Most of the walk was done in comfortable silence.   
They eventually walked by a basketball court where some guys were shooting some hoops. David had walked off to throw away the cups. Maddie walked past the court as she looked for her lipstick in her purse, she dropped it. She was about to bend down to grab the lipstick. All the men on the court started howling.. “Whoa mama! Yes ma’am! Damn you fine!”  
Maddie shrugged as she put her lipstick back, but David was at her side in seconds. Putting his arm over her shoulder while the guys were still admiring her.   
“What are you doing?” Maddie was surprised at his action and stopped to look at him.  
“Well..” trying to look for any good answers “Well.. you see.. they.. you know?”  
“You think this is the first time men called on me?” she smiled.  
“I don’t know. I just, you know.. you and me.” He ineloquently said.  
“You thought you needed to show your fellow men that you already claimed me. Like a prize.”   
He knew it wasn’t smart to react “Well you are mine, aren’t you?”  
Maddie shot him a look “David! I am not some piece of real estate you claim! I’m not just some thing you own..”  
“You know I don’t mean that. I just like other guys to know, you know. That someone like you is with someone like me.”  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean David?”  
“Forget it Maddie. I’m just happy to finally be with you. I want the entire world to know, especially other guys who drool over you. Yes I might seem possessive, it’s just because .. you know?”  
She knew. They both wanted to be together for years and first she denied her feelings and fled and then he denied his feelings because she hurt him so much. She just didn’t like feeling like a thing and being claimed. She faced him, smiled and kissed him in front of the court.   
The men on the court started yelling encouragements towards David.   
Maddie let go and walked away. David watched her while his tongue moved over his lips, tasting her. He turned to the men, smirked and quickly followed Maddie. 

\--

Cheryl and Isaiah picked them up and they drove to the airport.   
“If you guys ever come back to New York, don’t be a stranger!” Isaiah said.  
“Same man! If you two ever come to LA, give us a call!” David replied.  
“We do still have lot of vacation time..” Cheryl smiled.   
“I’d love for you to come.” Maddie meant it. 

The lunch was nothing special but the company of their new found friends made it such a wonderful lunch. Isaiah explained what his case was about and why it was such a big undercover operation. Both Maddie and David saw Cheryl cringe.   
David told them what the plan was with Kathleen and Chris. He kept looking at Maddie while het talked about it. She was calm, didn’t show anything. He didn’t want to hurt her, they’d hurt each other enough.   
Maddie told Cheryl she couldn’t wait to sleep in her own bed again. She stated to Cheryl that she would really love it if Cheryl would come to LA. Maddie didn’t have a lot of female friends, she felt   
that Cheryl was a good friend. Time flew by.   
Both Cheryl and Isaiah walked with Maddie and David to meet up with Kathleen at the entrance. They greeted each other and quickly checked in.  
Cheryl and Isaiah said their goodbyes. Maddie hugged Isaiah and whispered: “Don’t ever do that to her again okay?” He hugged Maddie back with his good arm as he whispered “I’m not that stupid.” As they both laughed.   
Kathleen hugged her parents and told them she’d call them when she arrived in LA.   
“No matter what time!” her father said “Just call us! I’ll be waiting up for your call.”  
“You know he will!” her mother added as she turned to David “Take care of our girls.”  
“We will.” David said. 

Still having 2 hours to go before they would leave Maddie bought a newspaper and some magazines. As they waited to board the plane, Maddie opened the paper.   
“I don’t know why I am so nervous.” Kathy told them “Chris is my own daughter, but I feel like I’m off to just meet her.”  
“I know how that feels.” David smiled as Kathy turned red. 

They boarded the plane and took their seats. The majority of the time was spend in silence. After take-off Maddie asked Kathleen if she had informed Chris.   
“No I didn’t. I figured that we’d be home around 11pm and I don’t want her to stay up that late. I’d like to call her in the morning and surprise her.” Kathy answered.  
“We didn’t inform our associates either. Both aren’t really good at keeping surprises.” Maddie laughed.   
“Thank you again for everything.” Kathy placed her hand over Maddie’s.  
“You’re welcome.” Maddie smiled.  
After about 30 minutes the stewardesses asked everyone what they wanted to eat, chicken or beef. They quietly ate their dinner. Maddie and Kathy were more or less poking their food instead of eating it. David finished his. “Why aren’t you two eating?” he asked in surprise.   
“Not really hungry.” Maddie said  
“What she said.” Kathy quickly added. 

The trays were picked up by the stewardesses. David and Kathy started watching the in inflight movie. It was some action packed movie. Maddie didn’t feel like watching it. She opened one of the magazines, she read an article and had no clue what she just read. Nothing seemed to stick. It was about 9pm EST and all Maddie wanted to do was sleep, knowing it was only 6pm in LA. She got up to go to the bathroom. When she walked back to her seat she looked at David and Kathleen, they were talking and she felt something she had never felt before. She was jealous. She knew it but she would never tell him.   
“Excuses me ma’am, would you take your seat please.” A stewardess asked behind her.  
“Oh I’m sorry. Of course.. Can I ask you something?”  
“What is it ma’am?”  
“Is there any way I can get a cup of coffee?” Maddie had turned to face the stewardess.   
“We will make our coffee and tea round in a couple of minutes ma’am.”  
Maddie smiled at the young woman “Thank you.”

Maddie took her seat. David took her hand, kissed the top of her hand and smiled at her. She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. “Oh stop it Madelyn!” she thought to herself “How can one guy make you feel this way?”   
It was like he read her mind as he kissed the inside of her hand and then just entangled his fingers with hers as he started watching the inflight movie again.   
After drinking the coffee Maddie tried reading again. She had set her watch to LA time. Only an hour had passed. She yawned.   
“You tired?” David noticed.  
“Yeah. But it’s only 7pm. I can hardly keep my eyes open.”  
“So? Just close them. I’ve got a shoulder for you.” He pointed at his empty right shoulder.  
She leaned towards his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt him kiss the top of her head. 

The captains voice woke Maddie up. The descent had started. “Finally back in LA!” she whispered.   
“Home.” He added.  
Maddie sighed “Home.”  
“You sleep well?”  
“I really needed this. Thanks for borrowing the shoulder.”  
“It’s yours now.” He smiled at her  
She looked at him “I remember having a conversation like this already.”  
“It’s different now. No flirting, no promises, now it’s a fact.”

The plane landed, they got off it and waited for their suitcases. The 3 of them took a cab to Maddie’s house. Her house smelled like drywall and paint.  
“I’m sorry for the smell.” Maddie looked at Kathy “My house was wrecked and they just finished the repairs.”  
“I’m weird. I kinda like the new smell.” Kathy smiled.  
Maddie showed Kathy the spare bed room.   
“You want a nightcap?” Maddie asked.  
“No thanks, I’m too tired. I think I’ll just take a shower and go to bed if that’s okay?”  
“Of course it is, good night. Talk to you tomorrow.”   
“Good night.. oh and Maddie?“  
Maddie popped her head back in the doorway “Yeah?”  
“Thank you so much. Not only for this, but also for helping Christina. It mustn’t been easy on you.”  
“It hasn’t but it was all worth it. So you’re welcome.”

When she got down, David was sitting on her couch, his back facing her. She watched him as she walked down the stairs. She looked at her living room, it looked the same. Almost the same furniture.   
“You want a nightcap?” she asked him when she came closer. Only to find him asleep on her new couch. She smiled as she tried to get his legs on the couch, she covered him with a blanket and kissed his forehead. “I love you David.”   
She poured herself a glass of brandy and walked upstairs. She filled her bathtub and slit right in. Setting the brandy on the edge of her bathtub. She soaked for about 30 minutes, throwing back the last sip of brandy she got out of the tub. She dried off and slipped in her silk night gown. She got to her bed only to find David lying in it. She smiled and joined him.   
“Finally done soaking?” he whispered in her ear.   
She laid next to him, he was only wearing his boxers. His body warm against hers. “Yeah. I thought you were asleep on the couch.”  
“I was.. but I prefer sleeping next to you.” He said as he put his hand on her belly “ohhh silk, I like!”  
“Good night David.”  
“Good night Maddie.” He kissed the back of her neck. 

Maddie woke early. She went down to her kitchen and made some coffee. She found her record player standing next to the boxes that came from the hotel room. She plugged it and softly played her Etta James record as she drank her hot cup of coffee. She’d really missed this, she opened the double doors to her patio. The air was already warm, she took a deep breath. “Home.” Was all she thought. 

“Good morning.” Maddie turned to where the voice came from.  
“Good morning Kathy.” She smiled “Would you like some coffee?”  
“I’d love some.”  
They walked towards the kitchen together. And Maddie poured her some coffee.  
“So what happened to your house?” Kathy looked around while she sipped her coffee.  
“You DO NOT want to know.” She smiled. “This was my first night in my own house for way too long. I am so happy to be back in my own house.”  
“Well looking around here, I get that. What time is it?”  
“I think it’s around 8am. Do you want to try and call Christina?”  
“Won’t we wake them?”  
“They think we’re still in New York. So they will think it’s 11am where we are.” Maddie winked. “We can tell Agnes that we’re here and we want to surprise Christina at the office.”  
Kathy’s face lit up. “I can’t wait to hug her. I’ve missed her so much.”

Maddie and Kathy walked toward the living room. Maddie checked her clock, it was 08:10am. She took a big gulp of her coffee before she picked up the receiver.   
“Good morning Agnes.” Maddie waited for Agnes’ enthusiastic reply before continuing “Agnes are you alone? Or is Christina next to you?”  
“No miss Hayes, Chris is still asleep. She has been sleeping really bad since she knows her mother is okay. She’s been anxious to see her.”  
“I understand. Agnes, I have an important assignment for Bert and you. But you can’t tell Bert.” Maddie could hear Agnes process what she had just said. “It’s a surprise for Christina, but knowing Bert, he won’t be able to keep a surprise.”  
Agnes giggled “You’re right, but I’m not good at them either.”  
“You never spoiled my surprise when you threw me a baby shower.” Maddie voice was soft, hurt but kind.   
Agnes cringed at the thought, they all knew how the shower ended. “That’s right Miss Hayes.” She tried to sound her chipper self. “So what do you need me to do?”  
“Can Christina, Bert an you be at the office at 10am? Just tell them I asked you to look for a file in my office. Just be there. The surprise will be there as well.”  
“That’s it? May I ask about the surprise? No wait! Don’t! If I don’t know I can’t spoil the surprise either.” Maddie heard some noise at Agnes’ end of the line “So you need me to look up a file Miss Hayes? Which one? The Anselmo? I thought it was closed? Oh there is new lead… well of course I can find the case. What number can I reach you? The motel? I will call you from the office. No problem!”  
Maddie was impressed with Agnes. “Thank you Agnes, have a good day!”  
“You too Miss Hayes.”

Maddie smiled at Kathy. “Let’s get ready. You go upstairs, I’ll put away the cups.”  
Kathy went up and Maddie walked back to the kitchen, she poured a cup for David and went upstairs.  
“Good morning David.” She leaned against the door opening.   
“Uhm.. too early.. come back to bed.” His head buried in the pillow and his hand reached out for her.  
“No can do, it’s almost 08:30am and we have to be in the office in an hour.”  
David looked up at her, his hair a mess and confusion over his face. “The office? An hour?”  
“Yeah Kathy and I set up a surprise for Chris. Agnes is in on it, I just got off the phone with her. They’ll be there in an hour to look for a file. Here.” She handed him the coffee “Let’s get your motor running.”   
He sat up and took the coffee from Maddie “Thanks.” He rubbed his face with his free hand and drank his coffee as Maddie walked into the bathroom. She was back before he finished his coffee “The bathroom is all yours, I’ll do the rest out here.”  
He threw back the last bit of coffee and hit the shower. He was back within 5 minutes. “Euh Maddie?”  
She was putting on her make-up. “How could she be this fast?” He thought to himself. “What is it David?”  
He was only wearing a towel around his waist. She looked at him, a couple drops of water fell from his head on his shoulder and dripped down his chest. She couldn’t help but admire. “Whoa whoa miss Hayes!!!”   
His voice got her out of her trance “What?” she said.  
“I am not some piece of meat to gawk at!” he acted offended.  
“Then don’t walk in my bedroom looking like that!” both were shocked at her surprise.   
They looked at each other and started laughing.  
“Did I take my suitcase up last night?” he asked her.  
“Yes you did. I almost fell over it this morning.” She pointed in the direct of his suitcase.  
“Sorry.” He muttered.   
When Maddie finished her make-up and hair, David was behind her, tucking in his shirt. Maddie had her white business suit on: Skirt just above her knee, long white jacket and that beautiful soft shirt. She slipped into her with shoes. She looked immaculate.   
He was putting on his tie but stopped to just look at her. She took the tie from him and started to fix it. He grabbed his jacked. “My shoes are downstairs next to the couch.” He smiled.  
They were down at exactly 9:00am. Kathy was already on the couch fidgeting her purse.   
“You ready to go?” Maddie asked as David put on his shoes.  
Kathy almost jumped up. “I’m ready! I don’t know why I am so nervous. She is my daughter and I saw her the day I left for the photoshoot, which isn’t that long ago.”  
Maddie placed her hand on Kathy’s shoulder “You’ll be fine.”

\--

They arrived at the office at 09:30am. All the employees were surprised to see them.   
“Yeah guys we’re back!” David laughed.  
McGillicuddy shook David’s hand “Welcome back Mr. Addison. Miss Hayes.”  
“Mr. McGillicuddy, Miss DiPesto and Mr. Viola will arrive at 10am with Miss Jones. We will surprise them. This is Miss Jones’ mother, Miss Kathleen Jones.”  
McGillicuddy looked at the beautiful woman, who took his breath away.   
Maddie continued “Miss DiPesto will go into my office to look for a file. Please people..” Maddie looked around “Don’t spoil this surprise. This is an important one.”   
All employees nodded and all smiled.   
“Mr. McGillicuddy are there any new cases? Has anything happened while we were in New York?” Maddie asked.  
“Only 2 new cases, I will bring you the files. Welcome back!” he smiled.

Maddie walked into her office David and Kathy on her heels. “Please take a seat.” Maddie pointed to the couches in her office as she sat down behind her desk. Mr. McGillicuddy brought in the files.   
“Would you like some coffee?”  
“I’m fine, but maybe Mr. Addison or Miss Jones would like some?”   
David sat on the opposite side of Maddie’s desk “Make it a double won’t you McGillicuddy? Do you want some coffee Kay?”  
“Yes, please I’d like some Mr. McGillicuddy.” She blushed.  
“I’ll be right back.”

Maddie was sifting through the files McGillicuddy had handed her. The first one was nothing special, quite boring. It was about a spouse that might be cheating. The other case was more interesting, a case of presumed identity fraud. Maddie read the case front to back.   
“Anything interesting?” David asked.  
“This one is quite interesting. As she handed him the case file. The other case is a suspected cheating spouse. Mr. Viola can easily handle that one.”   
“This is interesting. You think this is really identity fraud?”  
“Reading the case file, it could definitely be so. I guess we need to take a further look at it. Maybe we could talk to the client to get some more information.” She looked at him. Were they really having this conversation about a case? No snide remarks from either of them? No insinuations from him? She could definitely get used to this.   
“Penny for your thoughts?” David smiled “Or too dirty?” as he moved his eyebrows up and down.   
“Ah there it is!” She laughed at her thoughts.  
“It’s nothing. It’s good to be back in the office.”  
He only smiled at her. 

She looked at her watch. It was 09:55.. “Almost show time.” Maddie smiled at Kathy.  
David heard the office door open. “It is show time!” he got up.  
They heard a chipper Miss DiPesto come closer to the office door, while Mr. Viola grumbled that Miss Hayes could never have asked Agnes to get the file.   
The door opened. “Don’t believe me Bert! But I am going to do what Miss Hayes asked me!” her normally chipper voice sounded annoyed. “You coming Chris?”  
“Yes Agnes!” the girls voice sounded so happy.   
Agnes smiled when she saw Maddie behind her desk.   
Chris’ face lit up when she saw Maddie. “Maddie!” she ran towards the desk. “You’re back!”  
“Hi sweetie! Yes we are.. and we brought you a little surprise.” She turned the girl around to see her mom sitting on the couch.  
“Mom?! Mommy?!” she ran towards her mother.   
“Oh baby…” Kathy hugged her daughter and cried “I am so sorry. So, so sorry!”  
“I am just so happy you’re okay mommy.” Tears poured down her face. She turned to Maddie “You kept your promise Maddie, you kept it.”   
Maddie walked to the other side of her desk. Leaning against it, David stood next to her “You did it Miss Hayes, you’ve made that little girl really happy.” He whispered.  
“We did it.” She looked at him “It was a team effort.” She smiled. 

“Oh.. Miss Hayes.. Mr. Addison!” Bert dramatically said “Thank heavens you’re back! We really missed your leadership!”  
“Bert stop it!” Agnes hissed. “It’s good to see you Miss Hayes, Mr. Addison.” As she gave both a hug.   
“Good to see you Agnes!” David gave her a big hug.   
“It is so good to see you Miss DiPesto!” Maddie hugged Agnes. Then looking at the woman. “Thank you so much for taking such good care of Chris!”  
“She was a delight to have around!” Agnes meant it.   
Within a week this young girl had captured the hearts of both Maddie and Agnes. Maddie wondered if she had also captured the hearts of David and Bert.   
“Come on.” Maddie whispered to David, Agnes and Bert “Let’s give them some time together.” Maddie turned to face both Chris and Kathy and felt envious. Her envy also made her feel guilty. It just reminded her of what she was missing out off. 

“Mr. Viola, I’ve seen the 2 cases you took on while we were away.” Maddie started “Could you please bring us op to speed about both?”  
Bert started to shine “Yes Miss Hayes! Of course.”  
“Let’s go into my office.” David guided Maddie towards his office and Bert was right on their heels.   
“I’ll be on my own spot!” Agnes smiled as she sat down in front of her phone.   
“What happened to your office?” Maddie came in first and stopped.  
David bumped into her as he looked around “What the… BERT! What happened here?”  
Bert turned red “Well you see, I started working late. Because you know.. I felt unnecessary at home. Agnes was bonding with Chris all the time. I did already solve one of the cases about the cheating spouse. You see, he wasn’t exactly cheating..”  
“Not exactly cheating?” Maddie raised her eyebrow, still looking at all the boxes of food, pieces of clothes, files and smelling the stench.   
“Well.. right.. okay.. he wasn’t cheating. He was going to a hotel and he did go in to a hotel room. And a woman did come out of that room…” Bert stalled.  
David started laughing uncontrollably.  
Maddie was confused. “What? Did you see this woman go in?”  
David started laughing louder.   
“What so funny David?” she looked at him “Come on Mr. Viola go on.”  
“Well technically I saw her go in.”  
David lost it.   
That’s when Maddie got it and started laughing. “Yeah that took me a while. Does his wife know?”  
“I have a meeting with her this afternoon. I told her I cracked the case. Here.” He handed Maddie another manila folder. “Maybe Mr. Addison and you should tell her.”  
Maddie knew this made Bert uncomfortable “No Mr. Viola, you cracked this case. You can finish it. I have the utmost confidence in you.” Maddie looked at David. Who in his turn felt like cracking up again. He gave her a “you’re very devious Miss Hayes” look. She smiled her “I know and I don’t care” smile.   
“Oh okay Miss Hayes. I thank you for your confidence. I would feel more comfortable with either Mr. Addison or you with me.”  
“We will be there Bert.” David smiled “Now could you please start to clean my office? It smells really ripe in here.”  
Bert started picking up clothes and throwing them in a pile on the couch. Quickly trying to throw all the food boxes in the garbage can.   
“So what about the other case?” Maddie asked “The identity fraud.”  
Bert piled up the files in front of him. “Ah yes, that case!” he started sifting through the pile. When he found the right folder he opened it. “I don’t think it is fraud. I believe it’s a case of mistaken identity. They have the same name. I closed this case yesterday.” He handed Maddie the check “We went to the police and the client paid. This one was even easier than the cheating spouse.” Bert felt good about himself and he radiated.   
“Well Maddie, I think we can safely say that we can take another vacation. Mr. Viola here has everything under control!”  
Maddie smiled “Seems like it!”  
“To be honest sir, it was a team effort. Everyone pitched in and did their part. I can’t take that away from our employees.”  
“You’re right Mr. Viola. We have a great team here.” She put her hand on the door knob “And I think we should show our appreciation, while you clean up. Don’t you think David?”  
“I think you’re right Miss Hayes.” David turned to face Bert “You need some more garbage bags?”  
Bert turned red “Yes, sir.”

Maddie held a small speech for the employees. How grateful they were how everyone kept going and worked together. Even though it was just a small gesture from her, people appreciated her saying it. She wasn’t really known for her gratitude, more for her hard business attitude.   
As Maddie was rounding up her speech both Kathy and Chris walked out of her office. Smiling from ear to ear. 

\--

“Miss Hayes?” Maddie turned to face Agnes.  
“Yes Miss DiPesto?”  
“No need to thank us, we all love working here.”   
Maddie smiled, grateful for her kind employee. Agnes was the best of them all. She walked towards Agnes and hugged her. “Thank you Agnes.”  
David walked towards Agnes and gave her a hug “Thanks.” He whispered in her ear.  
“Don’t mention it Mr. Addison.” She softly whispered in his ear. 

“So I’ll be in my office going through some of the files. Miss Jones, Christina, will you join me for a minute?” Both Kathy as Chris followed her.  
“Oh and Mr. Addison, will you take half of the pile?” Maddie looked at David.  
“Of course Miss Hayes.” He followed Maddie towards her office, turning right before going in “Guys, same what she said.. she’s just better with the words.”

Maddie sat down next to Chris on the couch. “How do you feel?”   
“Oh Maddie.. I am so happy!” she tightly hugged Maddie.   
Maddie kissed the top of the young girls head “I am so happy we were able to make you happy. You and your mom need some time together.” Maddie handed the keys to her house to Kathy “Please just enjoy your time together in my house. I saw that there were fresh produce in my fridge. I think I have Miss DiPesto to thank.”  
Christina giggled “Yeah, after her last phone call she thought you might come back soon. So she bought some groceries. We brought it to your house, which is huge and lovely! But can I just one thing of David and you?”  
“You can always ask us a question sweetie. Right David?”  
“Of course short stuff.” David smiled.  
Christina’s face lit up “Can we please go out to lunch together?”

Maddie wasn’t quite ready for that question, hesitation came over. She didn’t want to disappoint Christina but she wasn’t sure she was ready for seeing them all together.   
David looked at Maddie, he knew exactly what was on her mind.   
Her fear of disappointing this young girl who already went through too much was bigger.. “If that’s what you want and your mom is okay with it, we’d be happy to go to lunch with you.” She smiled and only David noticed that she felt highly uncomfortable.   
“Of course it’s more than fine for me!” Kathy smiled.  
“Guess we’re going out to lunch!” David smiled “So where do you want to go short stuff?”  
“I don’t care! As long as they have good sandwiches!”  
“You like hoagies short stuff? Like original hoagies?”   
Christina’s face lit up “Heck yeah! There the best old man!”  
Maddie and Kathy both watch the interaction between David and Christina, both thinking the same thing: No DNA needed.   
“Hoagies it is then!” Kathy clapped “It’s a bit too early for lunch. Christina and I will go shopping first. Where shall we meet up?  
David wrote down the address. “Around 1pm?”  
“Sure, we will be there.” Kathy smiled. “We will leave you guys to get to it. I want to talk to miss DiPesto and Mr. Viola. See you at 1!”  
Maddie hugged Christina “See you in a couple of hours.”

After they left Maddie sat down behind her desk. Her elbows on the desk and her face in her hands.  
“Don’t worry.” David said in a soft voice.  
“Who says I’m worried.” She propped her chin on her hands.   
“You don’t have to say it, it shows.”  
“Dammit! Why does he know me so well” she thought to herself as she put on her best and bravest smile “I’m fine David. Just not looking forward to going through all these files.”  
He knew she was lying, but he also knew not to press the matter any further. “So hand me half of that pile Miss Hayes. I will check them out in my office.”  
“Well I thought we could just go through the files in my office. So if we can ask each other questions if necessary.”   
He was confused as she usually preferred to go through files alone. He put his hands in his pockets. “Sure, if you are comfortable with that.”  
“I’m comfortable with that. Why wouldn’t I be?” she shyly smiled.   
“Well you usually like reading by yourself. So I was kinda surprised.”   
She had a hurt look on her face “It’s a good kinda surprised though.”   
Her lips smiled but her eyes were sad as she pressed the button a familiar voice said “Yes Miss Hayes?”  
“Miss DiPesto could you please make me a fresh pot of coffee? And bring me one?”  
“My pleasure Miss Hayes. Would Mr. Addison like a cup?”   
Maddie looked at David “Yeah thanks Agnes.”  
“Would you like it in Miss Hayes’ office?” she hesitantly askes.   
Maddie pretended to read the first case on her desk.   
“Yeah, Miss Hayes and I will be going through these case files.”  
“Oh!” Agnes sounded excited “I took the liberty to arrange the files. The first 3 are of potential clients, the next 2 are the cases which were just solved, the next 3 are solved cases but still haven’t been paid and the last 5 are older solved cases.” Agnes smiled from ear to ear.   
“Well that makes our job a whole lot easier!” David smiled. “Thank you Agnes.”

Maddie kept her eyes on the first file, she had read it 3 times.. she saw the words, but no sentences were formed in her head. When she tried to read it a fourth time, David put his hand on the file, startling her.   
“Earth to Madelyn Hayes!”  
“What?”  
“Did you hear a word I just said?”  
“Yes.. No.. I’m sorry?”  
“So what’s in the file that is engrossing you so much?”  
Panic took over “I don’t know.” She closed the file and finally looked at him, her eyes were dark. A darker shade of blue he was used to.   
“What’s wrong? Is it Kathy? Chris?”  
“Yes.. No.. I don’t know..” she put her face in her hands.  
Now it was David’s turn to panic, when she did this she closed herself off. Off for him. He was about to grab her wrists when Agnes walked in with the coffee. “Oh I’m sorry. I hope I’m not interrupting?”  
Maddie looked up “That’s okay miss DiPesto. I was just thinking about how we could get these cases paid for.” She smiled. To Agnes it was real, David knew better. 

After Agnes left, Maddie gave David the second file. They both read the file in front of them. The first case was definitely a case Maddie didn’t want to take, but the offered money could pay for the entire New York trip and then some. “David, are you finished with that file? I’ve read this and I don’t think we should take it.”  
“But?”  
“But what?”  
“Well you said we shouldn’t take it, but I heard a ‘but’ in there somewhere.”  
She sighed “Okay the money is good, no the money is great.” She sighed again “We could pay off the entire New York trip and then still have enough to maybe keep us in the black numbers.”  
“Then we’ll take it.”   
“You don’t know what it is about? Don’t you want to know first?”   
“Look Blondie, if it keeps us in the black, who are we to fight?”  
“Daviddd..” annoyance filled her voice.  
He loved when she prolonged his name in annoyance.   
“What? Okay tell me what it’s about.”  
“It’s this new modelling agency..”  
“I’m definitely in!”  
“Hold the hormones Addison!” she shot him a look of disgust. “They think they have a mole in their agency. The attract new models, young women with great potential. They leave within weeks and sign with other high end agencies.”  
“And?”  
“And they want us, because of ME. They want ME to go undercover.” She got up and started pacing around. “How can I go undercover David? I’m no real detective.”  
“You did awesome in New York.” He shrugged “And I bet you not half of these young ladies have your legs.”   
“Can’t you be serious for once!”  
“Oh I am always serious when talking about your legs.”  
“Stop drooling.” She rolled her eyes   
“Then stop walking.”  
She turned around her eyes piercing his. “Excuse me?”   
He shot her his sexy side smile.   
She had to restrain herself from either killing or kissing him.   
“I suppose I could take Jamie with me..” she pondered as she started to pace again “She is a very pretty woman. She is younger than I am. She is gorgeous. But I don’t know David..”   
“Come on Maddie, the money is good. Blue Moon could use it. And to be honest no one will question you being at a modelling agency. You are the Blue Moon Shampoo girl! They’d be honored if you worked with them. And taking Jamie might be a good idea, then you’ll have some backup. But you’ll be the lead investigator and Jamie will learn from you.”  
Maddie turned around “Learn? From me? Are you kidding me Addison?” sarcasm dripping from the last sentence.   
He loved it when she was annoyed and used his last name. He loved the banter between them, sometimes he would poke the proverbial bear just to get that kind of reaction from her. He wondered if he could get more reaction out of her.   
“Yeah well I’ve taught you a lot..” He stretched as he finished his coffee “And you’ll have a sidekick so you’ll be just fine.”  
“You’ve taught me? A lot?” she threw her arms in the air “Wait a minute.. you’re trying to make me react aren’t you.”  
“What’s the next case?” he tried to change the subject.  
She bought it “Nothing to exciting. Cheating spouse, either Mr. Viola or you can take it. What is your case about?”  
“This is quite interesting. He held up the folder. A new upcoming tech company needs help setting up security. Also pays very well.”  
“So?”  
“So?”  
“Are we taking all the cases then?” Maddie asked.  
“I guess we are, we’ve got to keep this place going don’t we? Viola can take the cheating case.” He shrugged.  
Maddie sighed “Okay, but then we do have to give both Mr. Viola and Jamie a bonus if the cases are finished.”  
“What? I never got one.”  
“HA! Oh yes you have Addison remember when you tore it up? Because I still do!” she laughed. 

Maddie buzzed and asked Miss DiPesto to send in Mr. Viola and when he left, to send in Jamie. Both were informed about the cases and what their part would be. Both very happy! Bert got a case for himself and Jamie got to go on a case with Maddie again.   
Maddie finished her notes on the cases and before going to lunch handed the folders to Miss DiPesto.   
“Miss DiPesto will you please call these clients to tell them we will take their cases. Mr. Viola can start immediately. Please schedule a meeting for Mr. Addison and then a meeting for Jamie and myself first thing Monday morning. Mr. Addison and I will be back after lunch.” She smiled at Agnes.  
“Will do Miss Hayes. Have a great lunch.” She giggled. 

\--

Maddie stared out of the window of the BMW. She watched the buildings pass her by. She wasn’t hungry although she hadn’t eaten all day.   
“We’re here.” David’s voice got her out of her thoughts.   
“Oh.” She took one deep breath before opening the car door. 

When they walked towards the door, they saw Kathy and Chris standing in front of the place. The pit in Maddie’s stomach grew and she didn’t know why. David had asked her several times if she was okay, she just nodded because she couldn’t explain. 

They ordered the drinks and food and took a table outside. Maddie watched the people walking by, something she always loved doing. David was having a conversation with Kathy and Chris. She wasn’t listening, she was miles away.   
“Maddie?” Chris’ voice brought her back to the table.  
“Oh I’m sorry, what is it sweetie?”  
“I asked you if you weren’t hungry. You haven’t touched your hoagie.” Chris looked worried.  
“Oh yeah, I think I drank too much coffee. I’m not that hungry.” She smiled.  
“What were you thinking about?” Chris was an inquisitive young girl “You were miles away.” She side eyed Maddie.   
Maddie was taken aback when she saw the girl looking at her, she reminded her so much of David. She had his look and his small mannerisms. She felt a chill. “Oh I’m sorry, I actually wasn’t thinking.” She immediately put a finger up to David, knowing what he would reply “I was just looking at the people walking by.”  
David was laughing.  
“She knows you well.” Kathy said to him.   
“I know.”  
“You love her very much.” She whispered.   
He looked at Maddie, she was in a conversation with Chris and wasn’t paying attention to Kathy and him. “I do.” He looked her in the eye “I really do.”  
“It shows. She loves you too you know.”  
“I know.”   
Kathy held her hand up to him “No you don’t.”  
David looked surprised “What?”  
Kathy got up “Let’s get a refill, walk with me.”  
Maddie watched the two of them walk into the place. The pit in her stomach was larger than ever. 

“Listen Dave. I know Maddie, I AM Maddie. Why do you think I never told my parents about the one night stand? Maddie and I are raised a certain way, taught certain things, given expectations and those expectations grew as we did.” She looked him dead in the eye “She is crazy about you, she loves you but because of where she comes from this frightens her more than anything.”  
David opened his mouth, Kathy held her hand up again. “You are like her!” was all he could say.  
“You see, you don’t meet the expectations she was given. She was expected to come home with a doctor, lawyer or even a pilot. But not someone like you, a detective who spits out what he calls English.” He looked hurt “Oh don’t give me that look, you probably know this already.” He angrily put his hands in his pockets. “You see that is why she is confused about what she feels. And you and me standing here in this place, with OUR daughter at the lunch table.. will probably confuse her even more. She’s hurt. Have patience with her, I know she’ll be worth the wait.”  
“Wait? I’ve waited so long, she asked me to wait way too many times.” He looked at his feet.  
“So? Is she worth it?”   
He didn’t answer.  
“Mr. Addison!” she sounded harsh “Is Maddie worth the wait.”  
“I’d wait until eternity for her.” He kicked at a cup on the floor “I’d just wish I didn’t have to wait that long.”

They walked back out with fresh drinks. And they found Maddie braiding Chris’ hair. She put a Dutch braid on one side of her head and was just finishing up the second braid.   
“Oh Chris, you look really pretty.” Her mother said “Thanks Maddie. I never got the Dutch braid under my fingers.”  
Maddie smiled at Kathy “My cousin…” she looked at David, both knowing she was talking about Annie “taught me and we practiced on each other.”  
The look between David and Maddie didn’t go unnoticed to Kathy.   
Kathy asked her daughter to move so she could talk to Maddie. Chris sat next to David. Maddie couldn’t help but look at them. The young girl was blonde and her face looked like her mother’s but her mannerisms and her eyes.. that was all David’s.   
“She reminds you of him doesn’t she?” Kathy asked.  
“It’s the eyes and her mannerisms... She has his sense of humor and his smart mouth.” Maddie smiled.  
“I never noticed it, until I saw David again in the hospital. And actually when I saw them together for the first time. I feel so guilty to both of them.”  
“Don’t!” Maddie was resolute “Don’t feel guilty. You did what you thought was the right thing at that moment. I don’t know, I might have done the same thing.”  
Kathy smiled remembering what she had just told David about how much alike they are. “I need you to know that I’m not here to take him away from you.”  
Maddie turned to face Kathy “What?”  
“I don’t know what happened between you two but I feel the love is real. And I was never in love with him. He was comfort when I needed comfort. He is kind. I feel there is so much between you two. Try to get past that, love like this doesn’t come along very often.”  
Maddie looked at her hands and sighed.   
“You don’t have to say anything Maddie.” Kathy whispered “I know.” She placed her hand over Maddie’s.  
Maddie was fighting to hold back the tears. 

“So you are interested in Mr. McGillicuddy?” Maddie changed the subject.   
Now it was Kathy’s time to be taken aback “What?”  
“He’s also interested if you’re wondering.” Maddie smiled.   
“What?” Kathy still didn’t know what to say. 

When the lunch was finished David called a cab for Kathy and Chris. Maddie wrote down her address for the cab driver.


	12. Fine and Fun

Maddie worked late that evening. She didn’t feel like going home. Which was weird because she had been looking forward to going home for a while. There was a small knock at her office door.  
“Come in.”  
David opened the door and leaned against the frame. “So you still working?”  
“I’ve just crunched the numbers..” she looked up “Looks like we might break even this month. So if we take the cases we will be more than fine.”  
“Great.” He sat across from her. “So? Don’t feel like going home? I thought you were looking forward going back to your own home.”  
“I did. It’s ..” she sighed “I don’t mind Kathy and Chris being there, but I was actually looking forward to enjoy my house by myself.”  
“There is always my place.”  
She arched her eyebrow.   
“Okay, okay. Bad timing!” he laughed. 

His face turned serious “Have you eaten today?”  
“Correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t we have lunch together?”  
“Oh I had lunch, Kathy and Chris had lunch.. you didn’t take a bite.”  
Maddie shrugged, she still wasn’t hungry.   
“Maddie..” he voice filled with concern “Everyone notices.”  
“Notice what?”  
“Maddie.. how do your clothes fit?” he looked her up and down. “Everything is getting too big for you.”  
“So I’ve lost some weight.”  
“Some? Maddie you’ve lost at least 15 to 20 pounds. Trust me, I know your body. Every inch, every pore, every muscle and by now every sticking bone.”  
Maddie blushed, oh he did know her body.   
“You need more cushion for the pushin!”  
“David!”  
“I’m sorry, but when we were in New York I saw you get back to your normal self. You were smiling and eating again. We get back and you stop eating again. I’m worried about you.”  
Maddie got up, walked towards David and leaned against the desk as she looked down at him. “There is no need to worry David. I’ve just lost my appetite. I.. I.. “ she sighed as got up again and started pacing.   
“Maddie?” he stood in front of her.  
She was trying to avoid his stare.   
“Look at me!”  
She slowly looked him in the eyes. He stepped back, all he saw was hurt.   
“Maddie..” he let his hand slide from the top of her arm until he reached her hand, taking her hand to his lips and softly kissing it. “I don’t know what to say. All I see is pain in your eyes. What can I do to make you feel better.”  
She looked at his hand holding hers, feeling the imprint of his lips on her hand. “I’m so sorry David. It’s just been too much lately. I just need some time to process it all.”  
“Don’t you think I also have to process some things? I need you on this Maddie. I can’t go through this without you.”  
She knew he meant it, she was used to getting through everything herself.  
“I’m here Maddie and I am not going anywhere.” Emphasizing the last word. “Talk to me.”

She let go of his hand as she plopped on the couch, massaging her head.   
“It’s just this last year David. Me fleeing to Chicago, then Walter, then seeing you with Terri..” she still didn’t look at him, she played with the hem of her skirt “Then I lost our son and we start doing this dance around each other, which is so tiring. And then..” tears filled her voice “Annie.”   
He saw tears flowing over her cheeks.   
She tried to compose herself as she continued “We ignore each other. We decide to try again. And then YOUR daughter shows up at your front door. It’s like the universe is against us.” She looked up at him, her cheeks wet with her tears.   
He stood there for a couple of seconds, trying to find the right words. “Maddie..” He ruffled through his hair. “Look Maddie, it hasn’t been a smooth ride. We’ve had a lot of bumps on our road. But that doesn’t mean I’m willing to stop trying. Not with you.” He sat down next to her. “Maybe the universe is just testing us, testing if our love is strong enough to withstand all that is being thrown at us.”  
“You really think so?” her voice sounded relieved.  
“I know so.” He was resolute. “Madelyn Hayes, I love you! I want to grow old with you and want to look at your face each day and find a new line.”  
Maddie started sobbing, she felt he was being honest about his feelings for the first time. Not his usual ~I don’t have to say anything crap~. “Oh David what are we going to do?”  
He took her hand again “We’ll just take it one day at a time.” He intertwined his fingers with hers “One day at a time Maddie, you and me.”  
She looked at their hands, felt his words more than ever before. “Day by day.”  
“So.. Miss Hayes.. will you do me the honor on going out with me tomorrow evening.”  
“On a date? A real date?”  
He smiled “Well of course. It’ll be somewhere between fine and fun.” He winked.  
She smiled at him “I’d love to go out with you.”

\--

Saturday morning Maddie was woken by her phone “Yes, hello?”  
“Miss Hayes?” the chipper voice of Agnes “Did I wake you miss Hayes?”   
Maddie looked at her alarm 9am and before she could answer “I have some great news! Remember when you came to my apartment?” Again Agnes didn’t leave room for Maddie to answer. “Well an apartment two stories up from me just became vacant. I saw the moving truck leave yesterday. So I immediately spoke to my landlord. It’s still vacant!! I told him I might have someone who is nice, neat and not noisy who would be interested. Do you think Miss Jones would be interested?”  
Maddie sat up immediately “I will have to ask her. Can I call you back in 15 minutes?”  
“Sure Miss Hayes!”

Maddie threw on her bathrobe and quickly sprinted down. Her house smelled of coffee and fresh baked bread. Her stomach reminded her, she really needed to eat. “Good morning ladies!”   
“Good morning Maddie!” Both said in unison.   
“I just got off the phone with miss DiPesto. She has some great news. I’d like for her to tell you herself. Can we call her?”  
Kathy and Chris both got up and Maddie dialed the number, handing the receiver to Kathy. Chris walked up to Maddie and gave her a hug. Maddie kissed the top of her head. “Morning sweetie.”  
Chris looked up at Maddie “I really like you Maddie.”  
“I really like you Christina.”  
When Kathy hung up the phone her face was lit up. “We’re going to look at an apartment today Chris!”  
“We are? Where? Here? In LA? Are you serious mommy?”   
“Yeah sweet pea, I’ve been saving up to move out here. Hoping to find your father. And Miss DiPesto just called to say there is an apartment empty in her building.”  
“We will live near Agnes?!” Chis started jumping up and down, she stopped to face Maddie “I guess you’ll be my stepmother now?” She smiled from ear to ear.   
Maddie was surprised by her question, but it also made her smile from ear to ear “I guess so sweetie.”  
“Come on Christina, we’ve got to get dressed.” Kathy walked towards Maddie “Thank you.” As she gave Maddie a hug. 

Everyone was ready within 20 minutes. Maddie had offered to drive them to the apartment. Before they left the car Maddie said that she wouldn’t be home, that she was going on a date.  
“With my father?” Chris noisily asked.   
“Christina! That is none of your business!” she mouthed ~I’m sorry~ to Maddie.   
Maddie gave a slight smile.  
“But I hope she isn’t wrong.” She whispered to Maddie while she winked.   
Maddie turned red. “I hope the apartment will be to your liking. It’ll be great for David to get to know Christina.”  
“I will call you later.”

\--

10:30am.  
Maddie looked at her watch. She stopped near a payphone and dialed the number to her salon, thinking she’d never get an appointment on a Saturday but at least she could try.  
“Mr. Bruce? Hi this is Maddie Hayes.”  
“Miss Hayes! How have you been doing?”   
“I’m fine Mr. Bruce. Is there any chance you have an opening today?”  
“Aha.. you never call to make an appointment for the same day. You got a hot date?”  
Maddie felt the blood rise to her cheeks “Sort of..”  
“Okay.. let me check..” she heard him ruffle through is schedule. “This must be your lucky day Miss Hayes. An appointment was just canceled. Can you be here in 30 minutes?”  
“I’m on my way.” A smile of relief. 

12:00pm.  
She felt like a new woman. Mr. Bruce always worked miracles. He had been her hairdresser for years. She walked towards the shops thinking about buying a new dress to really wow David, but she knew it was a waste of her money too.   
But knowing David took a lot of trouble to organize this date, she found herself wanting to surprise him.   
She went to her favorite store. Fun and Fine… fun and fine.. she repeated it like a mantra in her head. What dress would be perfect for both a fun and fine evening?   
“Can I help you?”   
Maddie was startled “I am looking for something I could wear to a fine but also a fun evening.”  
“So nothing too formal but also nothing too puffy. I think we can help you.”  
Maddie automatically looked at the black dresses.   
“I wouldn’t wear black Miss. It usually becomes really formal. I was thinking about a beautiful color on you. Like royal blue or red.”  
Maddie remembered her dream when David went to the funeral of his brother-in-law. “I think I’d like to try a royal blue dress. Do you have a strapless one?”  
Maddie was given 2 dresses to try on. The first one was skin tight, but the top was pleated with a small strap. It was not what she was looking for. The second dress was also skin tight, small straps but the dress was long. She wanted something else. That’s when the sales lady showed her the third option.  
Maddie got excited when she put it on, this one was perfect. It was the exact same dress from her dream. Skin tight top, no straps, the dress was a tad wider and just above the knee with a slit. “This is it!” she walked out of the dressing room and stood in front of the mirror. She turned to look at the back.   
“This one fits you perfect Miss.”  
“I’ll take it.” Maddie said with a smile. 

\--

2pm.  
Maddie got home, which still smelled like fresh bread. She carefully placed the dress over the couch as she turned on her answering machine.   
“Yo Maddie, David here. I will pick you up at 6. Be ready for you fine night of fun.” She smiled hearing his voice.   
“Maddie? You’re not there yet. Kathy here. Chris and I decided to take the apartment. We can start moving in on Monday. We will stay at Miss DiPesto. She will help us prepare for the move. It’ll probably be late, so we will stay the night. Talk to you soon.” Maddie heard an excited Christina in the background screaming “Bye Maddie!”   
She had her house to herself, she sighed a sigh of relief. Walking towards the kitchen and grabbed one of the fresh rolls. She smelled it and started to eat it. The first thing she ate in about 36 hours. She quickly finished the roll. Grabbed the dress bag and walked upstairs. 

She was turning over her closet to find the perfect shoes and the looked for the perfect accessories. She tried on several necklaces, bracelets and earrings before settling on what she thought were perfect. When she looked at her alarm clock her eyes widened. It was already 4:30pm. She only had 1,5 hour before David would come. 

\--

After he left a message on her machine, he laid out his suit for that evening. Navy blue with a new white crisp dress shirt. No tie, it would be fine and fun. He had made reservations at one of the best restaurants in town. He rented a nice, classic Mustang convertible from 1967. A classic car for a classic beauty was what he thought.   
He called the flower shop one more time to make sure they gave him the freshest red rose there was.   
“Why am I this nervous?” he asked himself “I meant this isn’t our first date! I gave her fine before, well fine.. you really screwed that up Addison. Well her fun evening wasn’t that fun, at least not for my face.” The discussion between himself intensified. “You’re just afraid of another fine fiasco.. aren’t you? Look Blondie really likes you, you just have to make this evening a perfect balance between her fine and your fun. It can’t be that hard, can it now?”  
He looked in the mirror. He was sweating. “You are really nervous” he said to his reflection. 

\--

5:55pm.  
Maddie checked her reflection one more time. Her hair was perfect ~Thank you Mr. Bruce~, her dress looked perfect and she had perfectly accessorize herself with black heels, light make-up and light jewelry. She checked her clutch if she had everything, she knew she had, this was the 3rd time she checked. She took her black lace wrap and put it over her shoulders, just to make sure it really looked good. 

David rang the doorbell at exactly 6pm.  
Maddie opened the door “Hi.”  
“Hi to you too.” He was looking her over up and down as he gave her the single red rose.  
“Oh David, you shouldn’t have.” She smelled the rose.  
“But of course I should.”  
“Come in, let me grab my wrap and clutch.”  
Her legs looked even better in that dress with those heels. “You look beautiful Maddie. When you opened that door, you took my breath away.”  
She smiled as she blushed. He loved it when he made her blush. “You look very handsome David. I am very looking forward to our fine and fun evening.”  
He placed his hand on the small of her back, he had to restrain his hand from wandering.   
“Your carriage awaits my lady.” As he points towards the Mustang.  
Maddie looked at the red convertible. “That is a nice car David.”  
“Don’t worry, we can put the top up so your hair won’t be messed up.”  
“No keep it down, I will put my wrap over my hair. I love it.” She smiled. 

The restaurant was perfect for their fine evening. Maddie ordered her favorite smoked salmon. David wasn’t a fish guy, he ordered beef wellington.   
“This is really fine David, I’m impressed.”  
The dinner was absolutely perfect in every way. They had great conversations but also comfortable silences when they ate. Time just seemed to fly by. 

“So?” she asked  
“So?”  
“Well I’m assuming we just finished the fine part of the evening. So.. now the fun part starts?”  
“You didn’t have fun just now?” he seriously asked.  
She felt guilty until a big grin came across his face. “I’m kidding Maddie, relax.”  
She had been wired like a string, without realizing. She relaxed. “So handsome.. where are you taking me?”  
“Come on, it’s a secret.” As he opened the door for her. “Milady.”  
She touched his hand before getting in as she looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were filled with love. 

“We’re here.” David said after about an hour’s drive.   
Maddie had never seen or heard about this location. “David? What is this place?”  
“This is a new place. Paul told me about it. It’s an entire new concept. I thought we might like it.” David said as he throws his jacket in the back of the car.   
The entrance looked nice. The building was had 4 floors. The basement was a comedy club, the ground floor had a dance floor, the first floor had an in-house band and the second and final floor had pool and billiard tables.   
“So what do you want to do first Miss Hayes.”  
“You feel like getting your ass kicked again?”  
“You can do anything to my ass.” He gave her his side smile.  
She licked her lips “That’s for another time Addison.”  
His eyes turned to saucers, Maddie never flirted back.. not like that.   
“Pool it is then.” He sounded hoarse.   
David rolled up his sleeves. Maddie never knew she could be turned on by seeing a man’s forearms. She locked his arm in his, her fingers softly playing with the hairs on his forearm.   
When they walked into the pool area 7 out of the 10 tables were taken, but every single person stopped playing to look at the new couple walking in.   
David went to get the balls, Maddie looked through the room. Ignoring the stares, she had gotten used to be stared at.   
David stood close behind her. “Did you get the cues blondie?”  
Maddie faked a laugh as she took two cue sticks off the rack.   
“I’ll break this time.” David winked at her.  
“Of course..” she rolled her eyes.   
Maddie didn’t want to beat him as quickly as she did last time, but she wasn’t going to let him get off that easy either. 

After playing two rounds David asked if she wanted to listen to the band.   
The band was playing jazzy music, they both loved jazz. They sat down as a waitress asked what they wanted to drink.  
“Chardonnay please.” Maddie asked  
“A beer” David nodded at her.   
The band started playing “cheek to cheek”. David couldn’t help but watch Maddie as she genuinely enjoyed the music and watched the couples dancing.   
“Here’s a toast.” David said holding up his beer “To tonight, to us.” Their glasses clinked.   
The first notes of “How sweet it is to be loved by you” were played. David got up to ask Maddie to dance with him, but some guy was faster “Can I have this dance from you pretty lady?”   
David balled his fists, ready to punch this man.   
“No thank you.” Maddie graciously replied while looking at David “I’m dancing with somebody else.”  
David put out his hand and she took it. “Too bad man.” David sounded angry.   
“Jealous much?” Maddie asked as soon as they hit the dancefloor.   
He put his nose in her hair, when she wore heels they were almost the same height. She always made sure not to wear the highest heels. “I’m not losing you to anyone this time.” He voice sounded thick with desire and fear.   
She put her lips really close to his ear, he felt her lip touching his ear. “I’m not going anywhere.. not this time.” Her warm breath lingered on his ear. His desire for her grew.   
Both didn’t notice what song was on, both didn’t care anymore. 

When they walked off the dancefloor a gorgeous, petite brunette walked past Maddie and stopped David, asking him to dance with her.   
Maddie who was at least half a foot taller, looked down at the tiny woman with her beady little eyes. “Back off, he’s mine!”   
“Let the man decide for himself!” She looked at David.  
“Excuse you?! Like I said he is mine, so move.. leave.. let your little legs do some work that way!” Maddie’s eyes shot fire, scaring the tiny woman.   
David had a smile from ear to ear.   
“And why are you smiling?”  
“I’m yours hey?” he liked his lips his eyes dark with lust.   
She bit her lower lip. She got her glass and threw it back. “My drink is finished. You want to go?”  
David threw back his beer. “Let’s go.”

\--

They arrived back at Maddie’s place at 1am.   
“You want a nightcap?” she asked.  
“I’d love one.”

She poured 2 glasses of brandy and handed him one. Both looked in each other’s eyes, both throwing back the brandy.   
“I’m nervous.” David confessed.  
Maddie stood close to him, her nose almost touching his. “Of what?” he smelled the brandy.  
He nervously licked his lips as she cupped his face.  
“I’ve never been more sure of anything.” She said before she kissed him.  
Their tongues danced around, his hands moved down to her hips and further down to her firm ass. She moved her hands down, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. She put her hand on her chest, playing with the soft hairs.   
He moved his lips down to her neck as she moaned into his ear. He moved his hand to her neck, softly holding on to her hair.   
She broke contact to look at him, his eyes dark with desire.. desire for her. She touched his lower lip, she really wanted to nibble on his lower lip.  
Her voice was thick and more husky than he ever heard “Want to go upstairs?” she took his hand and guided him. 

She stood in front of her bed as he took off his shirt. He walked towards her, she grabbed his face and sucked in his lower lip while she nibbled on it. He held her tight, ~God I love this woman~ was all he thought.   
She was loosening his belt as he tried to find the zipper on her dress. They stepped out of their clothes. They were admiring each other’s body.  
He laid Maddie on the bed, putting his body over hers, feeling the heat radiating from her.  
He softly kissed her collarbone, moving down to her belly, giving angel kisses on every part of her body until he reached her panties. He hooked both his index fingers to the side and slowly pulled down the panties. He smelled her arousal. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.   
He kissed the top of the her vagina, moving down. She arched her back. He wanted her enjoyment to last as long as possible.   
She moaned his name, making him even harder. He grabbed her thighs, pulling her closer to his mouth. He felt her hand grabbing his hair. He licked her down to up. First really slow, then a bit faster. The taste of Madelyn Hayes was better than fine wine. And she was all his to taste. He loved going down on her as her moans grew deeper. He inserted a finger slowly moving it in and out, then another finger.   
“David..” she moaned as she arched her back and tried to move her pelvis to meet his rhythm.   
“David.. oh David..” she held on to the sheets of her bed as she came.   
David felt her body relax again as he gave her angel kisses again, this time he was going up. He stopped when he met her breasts. Take her right nipple between his fingers as he softly bit down on her left nipple.   
“What are you doing to me?!” she panted. “You’re driving me crazy!” he hands clawing at his back. “Com’ere!” she tried to get him at eye level.   
He sat up, looking at this beautiful woman, flustered, her cheeks red and her eyes filled with desire.   
“Come here!”   
He leaned in and kissed her. They kissed deeply, while Maddie clawed at his boxer briefs.   
Maddie pushed at him, making him lose his balance. She finally got his briefs off. Hair sticking to her face “Oh you are more than ready I see.” She started kissing his neck, biting his chest and scratching his sides. His groans were deeper than normal. She wanted to prolong his pleasure like he had done for her. She took his shaft in her hands and slowly started to move up and down. So slowly it drove him insane.   
“Maddie.. Maddie.. Maddie..” the sound came from deep within his throat.   
She took his shaft and licked him from the base to the top, sucking him in her mouth. He made primal noises, the more noise he made the more she enjoyed it. She slowly started to move her head up and down holding him by the base. His hand intertwined with her blonde hair.   
“Maddie.. stop, please I beg you..” he pleaded. She liked having this power over him. “Maddieeee..” he prolonged her name “I’m begging you stop!.” She looked up to him, her eyes fixating on him, but never releasing. The way she looked at him made him even harder. His eyes turned darker “Please stop.. I don’t want to come just yet.”  
She released him. Looking at his manhood, she saw pre cum dripping. She kept looking at him while she licked him clean.  
“Dammit Maddie, you’re driving me insane.”  
She straddled him, never breaking eye contact. She wanted to watch him, she needed to watch him. She slowly moved up and down on him. His hands gripped her hips, meeting her rhythm. He pushed her down even more making her close her eyes in delight. He loosened the grip on her right hip as he flicked his thumb to her clit. She rode him and he wanted to bring her over the edge.. again. And hopefully again and again. She wanted him to go over the edge with her.   
“Cum with me David..” She moaned “Oh David.. David.. Davidddddd..” the way she moaned his name put him over the edge as they both came. She fell on top of him. 

“That.. Oh my God David, that was incredible.” She panted on top of his chest.   
“Wanna do it again later?” he kissed the top her head   
She looked up at him “Promise?”  
He cupped her face as he tried to sit up to kiss her again. “I promise.”  
“I am going to clean up.” She got off the bed and quickly walked into the bathroom.   
She didn’t notice he followed her in. He just stared at the beauty in front of him. Just looking at her made him hard again. “Wanna take a shower?”  
She turned around her hair fell gorgeously around her face. “Maybe later.” She looked down “I don’t think we’re finished just yet.” She mischievously smiled.

\--

David woke at 10am, looking at the beautiful woman beside him. This was the first time he woke before she did. He lifted the sheet just to get a sneak peek. Admiring the beauty, having to restrain himself not to touch her.   
“You like the show.” Her sleepy voice made him drop the sheet.  
She opened her eyes to look at him “Good morning handsome.”  
He gently kissed her “Good morning gorgeous.”  
She stretched “This is a great way of waking up.”  
For the first time in his life he felt butterflies in his stomach. He loved this woman more than life itself.   
“Penny for your thought?” she looked up at him.  
“Just counting my blessings. That was some night.. wasn’t it?”  
She smiled at him “Some night.” She just repeated.  
“Hopefully many more to follow?”  
She licked her lips “Many, many more.”  
“You wanna get up?” David asked.  
She turned to her side, moving closer to him. Feeling the heat radiating from his body. “Not just yet.. unless you want to?”  
He snuggled up to her “If it was up to me, I’d work from this bed.” He caressed her back.   
She listened to his heart beat as he listened to her breathing, they both fell into a deep sleep. 

Maddie woke at 11:30am, still in David’s arms. She didn’t want to leave, but she needed to use the bathroom. She slowly tried to get out of bed, he just held her tighter.   
“Where do you think you’re going Miss Hayes?”  
“The bathroom.. I’d like my sheets to stay dry.” He loosened his grip.  
“Be back soon.”

She finished up grabbed a fresh pair of underwear and her bathrobe and stood in the doorway. Leaning against the frame, she looked at him. This wasn’t the first time she had looked at him while he was laying in her bed. This was the first time however, she didn’t regret the decisions she made. She truly did love this man. More than she was still willing to admit to.   
“Come back Maddie!” he growled.  
“David, we need food and drinks. We need to get our energy and strength back.”  
He looked up at her. “You’re dressed?” he sounded disappointed.  
“Only underwear and bathrobe.”  
“Prove it!”  
“I don’t have to prove anything David. You had your peeping moment earlier this morning. Come on let’s get some food and drinks in us.” She walked out of the room.  
He mumbled, knowing she was right, he was famished. She drained him, physically and mentally, but it was worth it. He jumped in his briefs. He looked for something to wear on top. He found one of his t-shirts in her drawer. She’d kept it all this time, he smiled. 

When he got to the kitchen, Maddie was making coffee. She was barefooted, making her smaller than him. He hugged her from behind, kissing her neck and slowly moving his hand in her bathrobe until he cupped her breast. She didn’t say a word but she softly moaned when he squeezed her breast.   
“You told the truth.. Nothing under here.”

She turned on the coffee maker.   
David spun her around. “So..” he licked his lips as he put his hands on her hips trying to look down in her robe.   
“My eyes are up here buddy.” She smirked at him.  
“Oh really..” he looked at her collar bone.  
“Addison!” she acted offended as she put her index finger under his chin making him look up.   
His eyes still trying to look down. She kissed him, he eyes flew up to her face. Her eyes were closed, he normally closed his eyes, but he needed to look at her. Her features were soft. The kiss wasn’t full of lust, this was a kiss filled with love.   
When she broke contact the kitchen had filled with the lovely smell of coffee.   
“You know a guy could get used to this..”   
She smiled at him “I hope so.”  
“Maddie?”  
“Yes?”  
“No doubts? No reservations? Just you and me?”  
“No doubts and no reservations. I’m it for the long haul. I love you David Addison.”  
“I love you Madelyn Hayes.”

The End


End file.
